Je t'attendrai
by anasakihime
Summary: Elena est une talentueuse bretteuse. Dotée d'un caractère et d'atouts particuliers, elle va vite s'intégrer aux Mugiwaras et se rapprocher plus particulièrement de Zoro, lui qui ne s'est pourtant jamais intéressé aux femmes. Mais, elle cache un lourd secret et ses vraies intentions vont attirer pas mal d'ennuis à nos pirates. Qui est-elle vraiment? Et quel chemin choisira-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

 _Elena no baka._

«Bon, on y va! Surveillez bien le bateau, Zoro, Franky!»

Sur ces paroles, les personnes quittèrent le port, jusqu'à ne devenir que sept silhouettes se déplaçant sous le soleil. Les concernés regardèrent le reste de l'équipage s'éloigner avant de retourner à leurs occupations: le cyborg se jeta à nouveau dans la conception de nouveaux gadgets, tandis que le bretteur aux cheveux verts se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Car oui, à part poursuivre son rêve, se battre, se muscler, boire, dormir et rester avec les siens, Roronoa Zoro n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. La vie qu'il menait lui plaisait, il n'en demandait pas plus.

Les Mugiwara venaient d'accoster sur une petite île du Nouveau Monde, réputée pour ses magasins et les produits originaux qu'on y trouvait. Ainsi, sept neuvièmes de l'équipage s'étaient rendus à la découverte de ce morceau de terre, laissant les deux restants pour garder leur maison sous surveillance. Comme souvent, il faisait beau. Comme souvent, il faisait chaud. Et comment souvent, Zoro avait soif. Et c'est donc d'un pas nonchalant qu'il se dirigea vers son lieu de stockage de saké, avant de constater avec horreur que celui-ci était vide.

Alors le jeune homme alla prévenir son ami bleuté qui était confiné dans la cale du bateau, de ses intentions avant de descendre du bateau. Comme l'avaient fait ses camarades quelques instants plus tôt, il quitta le port et pénétra dans la rue commerçante. Heureusement pour notre bretteur préféré, celle-ci était large et en ligne droite, ce qui faisait légèrement diminuer les chances pour lui de se perdre. Enfin, ne parlons pas trop vite, un accident est vite arrivé, surtout quand on possède le caractère et le sens de l'orientation du Chasseur de Pirates des Mugiwara.

Ainsi, c'est mains dans les poches qu'il se mit à chercher un endroit où trouver son bonheur. Sabres à la ceinture, sourcils froncés, regard noir, il ne pouvait qu'attirer la méfiance des villageois qui semblaient s'écarter à son passage. Puis, après avoir marché quelques minutes, il arriva enfin dans un bar et s'accouda au comptoir. Il passa rapidement commande, on le fit attendre quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, on lui servit une bonne bière qu'il avala d'une traite, et il paya ses achats. Mais alors qu'il attendait patiemment, un cri le sortit de sa rêverie.

«Idiote! Regarde ce que tu as fais! Tu as tranché la table!»

L'homme qui criait, visiblement le propriétaire du lieu, s'égosillait devant une femme, dont Zoro ne pouvait voir que les longs cheveux couleur ébène. Derrière lui se trouvait le morceau de bois en question, tranchée en deux, ou plutôt en trois.

«J'ai pas fais exprès, rétorqua la fautive en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains. Et me traite pas d'idiote, espèce de vieux papy tout ridé!

\- Sale gosse, tu as intérêt à me rembourser le prix de cette table! Sinon, je-

\- Tu me cherches, kusojiji*? Gronda la femme d'une voix soudainement menaçante. (*vieux schnock)

\- Euh, et bien..., se mit à bafouiller le concerné.»

Zoro tourna la tête, lassé de cette dispute des plus banales qui soient. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour pouvoir intéresser notre jeune pirate, c'était connu. Il entendit ensuite la brune faire la promesse de revenir payer ses dégâts et sortir du bar, laissant des effluves d'odeur féminine et sucrée dans ce lieu typiquement masculin. Quelques instants plus tard, les tonneaux de saké que Zoro avait demandé arrivèrent, et il sortit à son tour, sa commande dans les bras.

Une demi-heure après, après avoir tourné en rond pendant de longs instants, il arriva enfin à destination et remonta sur son bateau. Alors qu'il entreposait ses biens dans leur local attribué, il entendit du bruit. Franky était censé être dans les sous-sol, comme toujours. Était-il remonté? Cela devait être ça. Alors notre jeune bretteur continua sa besogne sans s'en soucier plus que cela.

Mais, lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il passa devant la chambre des filles, une étrange sensation le fit s'arrêter devant leur porte, son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et l'odeur étrangère -bien que plutôt agréable- qu'il sentait ne fit qu'attiser sa crainte. Alors, sans plus de précautions, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte au risque de la briser, et découvrit que son intuition était bonne.

Une femme se tenait là, à fouiller dans les affaires de Nami. Ou peut-être était-ce celles de Robin? Enfin, toujours était-il qu'elle fouinait comme une voleuse sur le bateau des Mugiwara, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air plus affolée que cela de s'être fait prendre. En voyant ses longs cheveux bouclés de jais, Zoro ne fit pas tout de suite le rapprochement avec la jeune femme du bar, et il la reconnut seulement lorsqu'il sentit cette douce odeur sucrée et fruitée qu'elle dégageait.

«Dégage, ou je te tranche.»

Ce furent les mots que prononcèrent Roronoa Zoro d'une voix lassée, visiblement irrité de devoir s'occuper d'une sale voleuse dans son genre. En entendant ces paroles, cette dernière s'immobilisa et resta de dos. Zoro s'attendait à ce qu'elle décampe vite fait bien fait, alors il s'adossa contre le mur. Mais, alors que le pirate s'apprêtait à bâiller une nouvelle fois, quelque chose de complètement inattendu se produisit. A une rapidité hallucinante que le jeune homme ne soupçonnait pas, la voleuse en question franchit la distance qui les séparait tous les deux, et notre ami eut juste le temps de dégainer un sabre pour bloquer celui de la Demoiselle.

Zoro était très surpris, agréablement surpris. S'il devait évaluer la force de cette femme sur ce simple coup, il dirait sans hésitation qu'elle était dotée d'une puissante incroyable, d'une technique aussi avancée que la sienne, sans oublier son impressionnante vitesse. Qui était-elle? Il eut vite sa réponse. En levant le visage, il fut aussitôt confronté à celui de son adversaire et il put clairement lire que le même type de surprise l'habitait.

La même lueur intéressée brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux, d'une couleur envoûtante qui oscillait entre le vert et le doré. Comme un seul homme, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux sabreurs, et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux d'un bond en arrière. Alors Zoro se mit à la détailler. Elle avait d'éclatants cheveux noirs bouclés qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage jusqu'à son ventre, et un magnifique teint hâlé relevé par la couleur de ses incroyables yeux en amande. Elle était assez grande et portait un simple tee-shirt blanc assez large, un pantalon noir léger et moulant ainsi qu'une large ceinture de tissu noir marquant sa taille, dans laquelle étaient disposés deux jolis fourreaux. Les traits de son visage métis étaient fins, elle était superbe.

Mais Zoro était tout particulièrement absorbé par les sabres qu'elle tenait à sa taille. L'un des fourreaux était noir, et comportait bon nombre d'inscription bleues, tandis que l'autre était complètement blanc et décoré d'inscription rouges. Puis le jeune homme fut ensuite tiré de sa contemplation par la voix de la concernée.

« Elena... Elena Cewall. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

\- Pourquoi j'devrais te le donner? Rétorqua le sabreur.

\- Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle. Simplement parce que j'aimerai connaître l'identité de l'homme qui a réussi à me parer, et en plus sans efforts.

\- Tu as si confiance que ça en ta propre force? Demanda Zoro avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pas toi? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.»

Ils se faisaient face et se fixaient l'un l'autre, tous deux avec un immense sourire carnassier sur le visage qui démontrait clairement l'intérêt mutuel qu'ils se portaient. Zoro n'avait jamais rencontré femme pareille. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait se permettre de frimer, avec la force dont elle était dotée. S'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de dégainer son sabre et si elle avait continué son attaque, sa tête roulerait sur le sol à ce moment même. Cette fameuse Elena dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose de doux et de fort à la fois, de sain et de mauvais, d'incroyable, mais aussi de dangereux. Zoro avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, il en était tout excité.

Alors, il lui donna son identité, et lorsqu'elle l'entendit, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ne fit que s'agrandir, et la lueur qui habitait ses yeux s'intensifia davantage. L'un en face de l'autre, sabres à la main, semblables à deux bêtes sauvages prêtes à se fondre dessus à tout moment.

« Alors c'est toi, Roronoa Zoro. Le chasseur de pirates, devenu un pirate.

\- Je suis si connu que ça? S'enquit-il avec un sourire.

\- La renommée ne fait pas la puissance, tu sais, rétorqua-t-elle en rengainant son sabre. La preuve, tu ne me connais pas.

\- Je te signale que je suis encore armé. Tu es bien prétentieuse et sûre de toi, affirma-t-il. Je suis curieux de voir si tes discours ne sont pas juste de belles paroles.»

Il la détailla à nouveau, de la tête aux pieds. Elle était indéniablement belle et attirante, il devait se l'avouer. Et ses sabres n'étaient pas des plus communs, il le sentait. Elle éveillait sa curiosité, il avait envie de la combattre, de la connaître.

Puis celle-ci se rapprocha à nouveau de lui en une fraction de seconde, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui susurra à l'oreille: «Et bien, je peux t'en donner l'occasion.»

Puis elle le dépassa et se rapprocha de la porte. Sans toutefois répondre, Zoro se contenta de rester dos à elle et de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

«Roronoa Zoro, reprit-elle. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, dans la partie est de la forêt qui longe le fond de la ville, il y a une plaine, entourée de rochers et de palmiers. Rejoins-moi là-bas, si tu tiens vraiment à ta renommée.»

Et sur ces paroles, elle disparut sans un bruit, laissant l'homme aux cheveux verts seul dans la chambre des filles. Bordel, elle aurait pu donner plus d'indications.

Le soir en question, Zoro attendit la fin du repas pour se mettre en route.

« Où allez-vous, Zoro-san? Demanda Brook, le squelette musicien de l'équipage.

\- Me balader. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de visiter.

\- Zoro, s'écria Nami qui avait entendu. On partira d'ici dans deux jours. Je te préviens, si t'es pas revenu, on t'attend pas!

\- Ouais, ouais, soupira le bretteur en sautant du bateau.»

Zoro marchait dans la ville, sans savoir réellement où il allait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que deux membres de son équipage, intrigués par son envie subite de se balader, l'avaient suivi en cachette. A vrai dire, il était plus préoccupé par ce rendez-vous. Allait-elle vraiment venir? Il l'espérait, il avait envie de s'amuser.

« _Dans la partie est de la forêt qui longe le fond de la ville. Une plaine, entourée de rochers et de palmiers._ » Se répéta-t-il à lui-même.

Alors il se mit en tête d'aller jusqu'au fond de la ville pour y trouver cette fameuse forêt. Mais ce n'était pas du gâteau, et Zoro mit environ deux heures à faire un trajet qui en temps normal, aurait du lui prendre maximum une demi-heure. Quand il arriva dans cette fameuse plaine, la lune avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis maintenant assez longtemps et il craignait qu'elle soit déjà repartie, en pensant qu'il s'était dégonflé.

Mais en s'avançant, le jeune homme distingua une silhouette adossée contre l'un des palmiers qui entourait le lieu. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant ce qui s'avérait être une Elena complètement endormie. Il la regarda roupiller quelques instants. Son visage était apaisé, elle était sereine et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde. Zoro soupira. Elle dormait vraiment. Alors il lui donna une petite pichenette entre les sourcils et quelques instants après, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

«Hein? Nani? T'es qui, toi? Oh, Zora.

\- C'est Zoro! Pas Zora, s'écria-t-il en montrant les crocs.»

Alors elle se leva, bâilla un bon coup et s'étira comme l'aurait fait un félin. C'est vrai qu'elle avait de temps en temps des allures, des comportements assez félins qui participaient d'ailleurs à son charme. Puis, après avoir exécuté son petit rituel, elle ficha ses incroyables yeux dorés dans ceux de Zoro et s'immobilisa. Un assourdissant silence s'installa en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il la regardait sans réellement comprendre, et elle le fixait également, impassible.

Puis, après quelques secondes passées dans ce silence gênant, elle reprit ses esprits, et son visage se décomposa littéralement. Elle écarquilla ses yeux verts, serra les poings, une folle veine battant sur sa tempe. Alors, brutalement, elle assena un puissant coup de poing sur le crâne de Zoro et s'écria d'une voix portante et énervée: «BAKAYAROU*! CA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS, ONORE**! TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

\- Itai***! Ça va pas ou quoi, bakanaonna****? Je me suis perdu, affirma Zoro en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Allons-y.

\- Oui, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, répondit Elena en sautillant, brusquement passée de la colère à une joie enfantine.»

[*connard/imbécile; **enfoiré; ***aïe ;****connasse...:/ ]

Chopper et Usopp passaient de buissons en buissons, d'arbres en arbres, cherchant à se cacher par tous les moyens possibles. La nuit étant tombée, leur champ de vision était très restreint et les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Non, c'était plus que cela. Ils étaient effrayés. Littéralement effrayés.

« U-U-Usoooopp, pleurnicha le petit cerf. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené avec toooooooi?

\- ... J-Je ne sais pas, pleura le concerné, tout aussi affolé.

\- Et en plus, on est perduuuuuus!

\- O-On n'aurait jamais du partir tous seuuuuuuls!

\- Je veux rentrer! Namiiiii, appela le petit être. Robiiiiin! Luffyyyyy!

\- Quelqu'un! A l'aide!»

Les deux se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, pleurant des larmes de crocodiles, et se collèrent au tronc d'un arbre.

« Et en plus, Zoro n'est plus lààààà! Continua Usopp.

\- Ouiiii! Il est trop occupé à se battre avec cette Daaaaame, rajouta Chopper.

\- Oui, pourquoi il se bat avec cette Daaaaame? Répéta l'homme au long nez.

\- Bouhouho-

\- Attends, Chopper, l'interrompit le tireur d'élite, soudainement intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

\- «Bouhou-»

\- Non, avant!

\- J'ai dit que Zoro était trop occupé à se baaaattre!

\- Hein? Zoro se bat?

\- Oui, Z-Zorooo! Snif. Regarde derrière le buissoooooon!

S'exécutant, Usopp jeta un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre et s'approcha du buisson en question. Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Zoro, complètement essoufflé, en train d'affronter une sublime Demoiselle, tout aussi fatiguée. La plaine, autrefois si plate et lisse était devenue un véritable champ de ruines. La terre avait été soulevée de part et d'autre, des cadavres d'arbres traînaient sur le sol, sol qui avait d'ailleurs été fendu à de nombreux endroits.

Chopper s'approcha ensuite. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, mais de petits frissons le parcouraient de temps en temps, il avait le nez qui coulait.

«Regarde-les, commença Usopp. C'est incroyable.»

En effet, le combat était des plus intenses qui soient. Si captivant que les deux peureux en avaient oublié leur peur de la forêt. Aucun des deux n'était blessé, mais ils transpiraient énormément. Cependant, l'étincelle qui animait leur regard n'avait pas perdu en intensité et le sourire qu'ils affichaient tous deux démontrait clairement qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir.

«Ils sont pareils», commenta le petit Chopper qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Zoro avait retiré les manches de son manteau, dévoilant son torse musclé et ses cicatrices, et attaché son bandana noir autour de la tête, comme à chacun des combats importants qu'il faisait. Elena, quant à elle, avait également retiré sa première couche, c'est-à-dire son tee-shirt blanc. A la place, son buste était recouvert de bandages serrés qui ne laissaient apparaître que ses épaules et ses bras.

Ils se fixaient sans un mot, immobiles, attendant que l'autre attaque. Et ce fut Elena qui franchit ce pas. D'un coup, elle se propulsa vers Zoro, ses deux sabres à la main. Ce dernier se prépara et recula un pied en arrière pour prendre appui. Puis il poussa à son tour le sol de ses jambes pour venir à la rencontre de cette jolie brune. Leurs fers se croisèrent et des étincelles jaillirent de cette violente rencontre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena fasse un tour sur elle-même. En tournant, elle se baissa d'un coup et fit passer l'un de ses sabres sous le bras de Zoro pour lui atteindre l'abdomen, mais celui-ci bloqua son arme de justesse, avec la sienne.

Elena recula de quelques pas, avant de revenir à la charge. Alors qu'elle courait vers lui, elle changea brusquement de direction pour réapparaître sur le côté droit du jeune homme. Sa vitesse était telle que n'importe qui ne pouvait pas lire ses mouvements, il fallait une grande concentration, concentration qu'Usopp et Chopper n'avaient pas. Ici, elle fit un incroyable bond en l'air et tourna de nouveau sur elle-même tout en préparant ses épées.

Mais Zoro aussi était rapide, et il réussit à éviter les deux sabres de la jeune femme, sabres qui fendirent la terre lorsqu'ils l'eurent rencontrée. Puis ce fut son tour d'attaquer. Zoro s'arrêta, s'immobilisa face à la brune. Tout en prenant son temps, il rengaina deux de ses sabres pour n'en garder qu'un dans les mains. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il se prépara.

«Ittoryuu*» commença-t-il. (*technique à un sabre)

Il empoigna fermement son sabre, et continua: «36 Klesha Slash!»

Aussitôt, l'arme du jeune homme trancha l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair, envoyant une puissante salve meurtrière vers Elena. La lame d'air s'approchait à toute vitesse, fendant tout sur son passage, elle devait faire vite. Alors, tout comme l'avait fait Zoro, celle-ci rengaina également l'un de ses sabres pour n'en garder qu'un, celui au fourreau blanc, qui avait une incroyable la lame couleur rouge sang. Elle ferma les yeux et plaça son épée devant elle, dans le sens horizontal.

«Ittoryuu, répéta-t-elle. San Hiryuu!*» (*les trois dragons)

Alors, sa lame placée horizontalement sembla se décupler pour faire apparaître deux nouvelles lames au-dessus de la vraie, et une aura de couleur rouge entoura Elena. Puis, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Zoro, celui-ci écarquilla les siens. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Dans le regard doré de la jeune femme vivait l'âme d'une bête sauvage et dangereuse, l'âme de son sabre. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec ses sabres, ils faisaient partie d'elle, comme s'ils n'étaient que l'extension de sa puissance.

Puis, alors que l'attaque de Zoro allait l'atteindre, elle empoigna son sabre et trancha l'air horizontalement. Sa réplique qui se dirigeait tout droit vers celle de l'homme aux cheveux verts prit soudainement la forme de trois dragons qui se chargèrent de balayer la lame d'air avant de s'éteindre dans un rugissement silencieux. Cette dernière attaque marqua la fin de ce long affrontement. Elena rengaina son sabre, suivie de Zoro, et ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

«Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester ici pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt fort, avoua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Parce que tu en doutais?

\- Et bien, disons juste que je voulais vérifier si ta réputation était réellement fondée, dit-elle en lui adressant un regard malicieux.

\- C'est vrai que toi aussi, tu te débrouilles bien... Pour une bretteuse inconnue, ajouta-t-il pour la provoquer.»

A ces mots, le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et elle sauta au cou de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Utilisant son poids, elle le fit basculer en arrière, mais Zoro était musclé et dur sur lui-même. Il résista et ils tombèrent. Alors, en quelques secondes seulement, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol, Elena affalée sur le corps du pirate.

«Merde, j'ai raté mon coup, soupira-t-elle en se redressant. Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, sois-en sûr.»

Elle rejeta en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et regarda aux alentours, soudainement aux aguets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:

«Oi, t'as pas l'impression d'être assise sur moi, par hasard?»

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et regarda Zoro. En effet, elle était bel et bien à califourchon sur lui. Mais au lieu de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et de se mettre à crier comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle femme censée, cette dernière fit complètement l'inverse. Un immense sourire illuminant son visage, elle se pencha dangereusement vers le visage du bretteur et posa délicatement ses mains fines, douces et chaudes sur son torse nu, sans se douter qu'elle était observée. Mais en se baissant, il était inévitable que sa poitrine allait se coller sur le torse de Zoro, et ce fut ce qui se produisit. Et en sentant les atouts proéminents de la métisse s'écraser contre son buste, les joues de Zoro s'empourprèrent légèrement, et de nouvelles sensations naquirent en son sein. Il était remué. Alors, lorsqu'elle ficha ses yeux malicieux dans les siens, il cria:

«B-Baka! Doke! Dégage de là!»

Alors, la concernée se releva, pas la moins gênée du monde avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère et de rouler sur le côté pour s'installer dans l'herbe.

«T'es marrant, Zoro.»

Le temps passait vite. Aucun des deux ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, ni dans combien de temps le soleil allait se lever. Ils étaient biens, et étrangement sereins. Tous deux étalés dans l'herbe, semblables à des étoiles de mer, il fixait ce grand tableau qu'était le ciel étoilé.

«C'est beau, murmura Elena.

\- Ouais.»

La brune tourna la tête vers Zoro qui fixait le ciel.

«Tu sais, jamais je n'aurai un jour imaginé que Shuusui* quitterait le Pays de Wa. C'est un trésor national, là-bas.»

(*Shuusui est le sabre de Zoro, dont il a eut possession par le samouraï de Thriller Bark.)

«Tu l'as reconnu facilement, on dirait.

\- Oui, sa lame n'est pas commune, j'ai reconnu les motifs. Et ton deuxième sabre, c'est...

\- Wadô Ichimonji.

\- Wow. Tu es en possession de deux Ô Wazamono**, tu peux en être très fier. Ils sont tous les deux très réputés. Fais-leur honneur, Roronoa Zoro.»

(Les Ô Wazamono sont les 21 sabres les plus puissants du monde de One Piece. Les sabres de Zoro: Shuusui et Wadô Ichimonji, l'épée qu'il tient de sa meilleure amie Kuina, en font partie.)

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire. C'était rare, de nos jours, de trouver des bretteurs dotés d'un véritable sens de l'honneur.

«Et toi, ton sabre à la lame rouge... La garde ressemble beaucoup à celle des Kitetsu***.

\- Oh! Tu as l'œil, s'écria-t-elle, toute excitée. J'ai d'ailleurs vu que tu avais le troisième, Sandai Kitetsu***. Alors laisse-moi te présenter Shodai Kitetsu, continua-t-elle en montrant le fourreau.

\- Shodai? Répéta-t-il, intéressé. Tu veux dire l'un des Saijo Ô Wazamono***? Le plus fort des trois sabres maudits?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Même s'il est maudit, il est ma fierté... En tant que bretteuse, je me dois de lui faire honneur.»

(***Les Saijô Ô Wazamono sont les douze sabres les plus puissants du monde de One Piece. L'épée de Mihawk, le Shichibukaï, en est une. Ils sont plus puissants que les Ô Wazamono, mais aussi plus dangereux. Les Kitetsu sont des sabres maudits qui attirent le malheur à leur propriétaire. Ils sont au nombre de trois, et le Shodai Kitetsu, le premier à avoir été créé, donc le plus fort, est le seul à faire partie des Saijo Ô Wazamono. Le troisième est le Sandai Kitetsu, appartenant à Zoro.)

Il la fixa. Elle regardait son épée avec attendrissement, comme si elle était un membre de sa famille. N'importe quel bretteur rêverait d'être en possession d'une telle arme, mais rare étaient ceux qui ne les considéraient pas comme de simples objets et qui reconnaissaient leur valeur. Zoro était impressionné, cette femme n'était pas comme les autres.

«Et lui, c'est Hyô (panthère/léopard), continua-t-elle en lui présentant le deuxième étui, le noir aux inscriptions bleues. Il ne fait pas partie de grande catégories de sabres, mais pour moi, il est tout aussi important et puissant.»

Puis, après avoir reposé ses sabres sur le sol, elle se jeta à nouveau dans la contemplation des étoiles.

«Zoro, je peux te poser une question?

\- Tu viens d'le faire.»

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un rictus amusé.

«Pourquoi es-tu devenu bretteur? Quel est ton but?

\- Mon but, hein? Soupira-t-il. Je veux devenir le meilleur bretteur au monde, et tenir ma promesse.

\- Et pourquoi te bats-tu, maintenant?

\- Oi, c'est quoi ça? S'insurgea-t-il. Un interrogatoire?

\- Réponds, c'est tout.»

Il soupira.

«Je dirais que c'est pour devenir plus fort et atteindre mon rêve. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Avant, je me battais uniquement pour moi-même et mes convictions. Et maintenant...

\- Maintenant?

\- Mon Capitaine deviendra le Roi des Pirates. Je suis prêt à tout pour l'aider dans son rêve et protéger l'équipage. Et c'est pour cela que je ne perdrais plus jamais.

\- Ah, je comprends. Tu as de nobles intentions.

\- Et toi? Pourquoi es-tu devenue escrimeuse?

\- Ah, moi, et bien... Commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Ce que je vais dire risque de te paraître bizarre.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je dirais qu'en premier but, c'était pour montrer que je n'étais pas inutile, que moi aussi, je pouvais me battre. Je voulais juste prouver mon existence.»

Zoro préféra ne pas la regarder. Sa voix était teintée de nostalgie et de tristesse, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Il serait donc sûrement gênant pour la femme forte qu'elle était de sentir un regard posé sur ses faiblesses. Alors il garda les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, étoiles dans lequel il se perdit en quelques secondes. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes passées dans le silence, il se décida à briser cette atmosphère étrange.

«Eh, au fait, tu faisais quoi sur notre bate-»

Mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit avec surprise que celle-ci était roulée en boule, le visage tourné de son côté, complètement endormie.

«Takku. Elena no baka.»

Voilà! J'espère de tout cœur que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus! Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu!

Désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou autres.

Concernant les quelques expressions japonaises que j'introduis dans mon histoire, je les traduirais évidemment pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas, car je trouve que ça fait un peu «plus vrai», les expressions sonnent faux en français, ça fait vraiment pas joli.

D'ailleurs, le «Takku» que j'ai utilisé à la dernière phrase signifie «Bon sang» (normalement).

Enfin voilà. N'hésitez pas à publier vos avis, vos critiques, vos conseils, peu importe, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques (un minimum construites s'il vous plaît :')).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Second

Zoro était plongé dans un sommeil léger, allongé sur ce qui semblait être de l'herbe. La chaleur montait petit à petit, le soleil transperçait les boucliers qu'étaient ses paupières et tapait sur son corps. Le vent caressait légèrement son visage, tandis que les chants des oiseaux le berçaient. Mais Zoro sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose clochait. Bien qu'à moitié endormi, le bretteur sentait une chose anormale, il avait une sensation étrange, une intuition. C'était comme si il était observé, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait, ce n'était pas agréable. Alors le jeune homme se décida à ouvrir les yeux, lentement, prudemment.

Et sa crainte se confirma.

«PUAAAAAAAAH!» S'écria-t-il soudainement avec stupeur.

A seulement deux centimètres de son visage se tenait une grosse, ronde et familière tête qui appartenait à son Capitaine, Mugiwara no Luffy.

«Ah, t'es réveillé, Zoro!»

Pris de court, le bretteur aux tendances violentes ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, et il assena un puissant coup de poing dans la tête de son ami, qui s'étira avant de revenir à sa place. Luffy, qui n'avait évidemment rien senti, se mit à rire de la réaction de l'homme aux cheveux verts avant de s'éloigner un peu. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs que Luffy n'était pas seul: Ussop et Chopper étaient eux aussi en train de fixer le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Mais soudain, une énième voix se fit entendre: «Kisama*! Je vais l'embrocher, ce bretteur de merde! Le découper et le jeter à la mer! Il va voir, ce cactus de mes deux, je vais lui faire la peau!»

(enfoiré*)

En entendant ces paroles, une folle veine vint battre sur la tempe de Zoro qui connaissait très bien l'énonciateur de ces insultes. En levant la tête, le concerné put donc apercevoir Sanji qui fulminait, prêt à se jeter sur lui à tout moment, retenu par un Franky exaspéré qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Zoro était énervé. Se faire réveiller ainsi, c'était pas cool. Se faire crier dessus par un cuistot blond dès le matin, ça l'était pas non plus. Et ça l'était encore moins quand on avait le caractère d'un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts. A peine réveillé, il bâilla aux corneilles avant de reconsidérer la situation. Pourquoi est-ce que tout l'équipage, au grand complet, était-il réuni autour de lui? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le regardaient avec ces grands yeux? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sanji voulait-il lui faire la peau dès le matin? Non pas qu'il lui faille une raison, d'ailleurs.

Puis, Zoro baissa les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit en regardant son propre corps lui arracha un cri de stupeur. Sur son torse nu dormait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, une jambe entremêlée à celle du bretteur. Et cerise sur le gâteau, les bandages qui entouraient le buste de la concernée, et donc sa poitrine, se défaisaient quelque peu, laissant apparaître la naissance d'un incroyable décolleté collé au corps de Zoro.

En voyant Elena ainsi, le chasseur de pirates eut un moment de réaction. Puis, lorsqu'il eut réalisé, il se mit à s'agiter violemment dans tous les sens, sans pour autant parvenir à se défaire d'elle. Elle s'accrochait, la garce! Alors il finit par opter pour la violence brute et lui asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête qui la fit crier de surprise. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se releva d'un bond, les yeux pas en face des trous, et se jeta sur la première personne en vue, jugée responsable du coup qu'elle venait de se prendre: Usopp.

Sans crier gare, elle le plaqua au sol et se mit à l'étrangler, sans y mettre réellement de force. Même si cela n'était pas douloureux, l'homme au long nez se mit à crier de peur, jusqu'à ce que Brook lui vienne en aide. En bon gentleman, il offrit sa main à Elena et la pria d'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit. Mais quand elle se tourna pour poser sa paume dans celle de l'homme en question, et qu'elle se retrouva face à son visage, elle s'immobilisa net, et resta impassible.

Le temps passa, un grand silence s'était installé. Plus personne ne bougea, si ce n'est Usopp qui se précipita hors d'atteinte de la métisse. Expliquons la situation. Elena était face à un squelette. Un squelette, avec une coupe afro. Un squelette avec une coupe afro, qui parlait. Un squelette avec une coupe afro qui parlait, et bougeait. Un squelette avec une coupe afro qui parlait et bougeait, et qui tenait sa main. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus, immobile, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se frotta les yeux, se passa une main dans les cheveux, se cura le nez, s'étira un peu, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Brook, comme pour bien s'assurer que ce n'était pas juste une hallucination.

Et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne délirait pas, le monde s'écroula. Une bombe explosa. Carnage. Désastre. Apocalypse. C'était la fin du monde. Lentement mais sûrement, le visage d'Elena se décomposa li-tté-ra-le-ment. Sa peau -pourtant métisse- prit une teinte des plus pâles qui soient, sa mâchoire se décrocha jusqu'à frôler sa poitrine, son nez s'allongea, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sortirent de leurs orbites, son front se retroussa pour ne devenir qu'une mer de plis, ses sourcils s'élevèrent et ses cheveux devinrent lisses et raides l'espace d'une seconde. Le résultat, le constraste était d'une atrocité éprouvante. Avec la tête qu'elle faisait, elle aurait sûrement effrayé plus de personnes que l'aurait fait Brook. Un petit fantôme blanc sembla s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte: son âme l'avait quitté. C'en avait été trop pour elle. Elena était partie. C'était triste, mais comme on dit souvent, ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier.

«Vous foutez quoi ici, vous tous? S'écria ensuite brusquement Zoro, sans porter attention à sa camarade de guerre.

\- Usopp et Chopper t'ont suivi hier soir, expliqua Luffy innocemment. Ils sont revenus ce matin pour nous avertir, et on les a suivi.»

A ces mots, Zoro se retourna vers Usopp, qui regardait Luffy l'air de dire «C'était censé être un secret.» Mais en sentant la menace planer au-dessus de sa tête, l'homme au long nez préféra prendre congés et se réfugia derrière Sanji. Cependant, ce dernier ne portait plus attention à Zoro, il n'était plus lui-même. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Elena, qui semblait évanouie, étalée sur le sol comme une princesse endormie. Son visage était -heureusement- revenu à son état original, elle avait retrouvé sa beauté d'avant.

Sanji hallucinait. A ses yeux, c'était comme si le monde entier avait disparu pour les laisser seuls. Comme si Mère Nature avait donné son consentement pour qu'ils puissent s'unir tous deux sous un joli soleil de printemps. Les pétales de cerisier se mirent à tomber, rendant le cadre plus que romantique, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter plus gaiement, et bizarrement, l'habit d'Elena sembla se changer en une longue robe blanche, robe qui n'avait jamais existé. Sanji détailla méticuleusement chacune des parcelles de la métisse: de longs cheveux bouclés couleur ébène, de pulpeuses lèvres rosées, un nez droit et fin, des cils parfaitement entretenus et rangés, un teint hâlé et uniforme, une peau soyeuse, un visage incroyable et un parfum sucré et fruité qui remontait jusqu'à ses narines. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, allongée sur le sol, les cheveux éparpillés autour de la tête comme un halo, son visage serein et délicat, ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être baiser, un soyeux filet de bave coulant le long de son fin menton. Elle rayonnait, splendide, telle une Déesse venue tout droit du Royaume des Cieux.

Les yeux du cuistot brillaient, émerveillés devant tant de splendeur, si bien que ses pupilles avaient perdu la force de prendre la forme de deux cœurs roses, comme à l'accoutumée. Comment pouvait-il exister une beauté pareille? Comment une divinité pareille pouvait-elle être humaine? Puis, alors qu'il n'avait jeté qu'un bref regard à ses atouts proéminents, son nez se mit à couler à flots, si bien que Chopper se mit à s'inquiéter. Mais Sanji n'écoutait pas. Il n'entendait rien, si ce n'est les battements de son cœur, son cœur qui battait pour Elena. A cet instant, tout avait disparu. Le monde était devenu rose et romantique, créant une atmosphère parfaite. Sanji commença à s'avancer doucement vers le corps étendu de sa belle, hésitant et prudent. Elle était si belle, c'en était déroutant.

Mais quelqu'un vint brusquement briser cette atmosphère spéciale et amoureuse. En effet, sans crier gare, Zoro pénétra comme un sagouin dans la zone interdite et brutalement, se mit à secouer la princesse par les épaules, en lui ordonnant de se réveiller. A cet instant, l'intérieur de Sanji se transforma en un champ de guerre, sa tête devint aussi dangereuse que l'était Bagdad, il perdit toute notion d'humanité. Le cuistot voyait rouge. Comment osait-il briser cet instant privilégié qu'il partageait avec sa Magnifique? Et cette fois-ci, personne ne put le retenir. Sanji se précipita vers Zoro et lui assena un magnifique coup de poing dans la visage, les yeux remplacés par deux grosses flammes, témoignage de sa colère. Et c'est ainsi que la sempiternelle bataille recommença.

« Comment... Comment oses-tu? S'écria le blondinet.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, la blonde? Rétorqua le concerné.

\- Je vais t'étriper, cactus de merde! Je vais te briser les vertèbres!

\- Ah ouais? Ironisa le bretteur. Je t'attends, cuistot pervers!

\- Qui traites-tu de pervers, tête d'algue? Je te signale que c'est toi qui essayait de toucher cette beauté!

\- Ferme-là, imbécile de sourcils roulés! Je ne la touchais pas, ce n'est qu'une inconnue! Je vais t'écraser la tête!

\- Comme si t'en étais capable, aboya Sanji en continuant ses coups de pieds. Donc tu vas me dire que tu dors avec les inconnues, sale con?

\- On n'a pas dormi ensemble! Et je le connais pa-

\- Je suis la petite amie de Zoro, intervint une petite voix au milieu de l'affrontement. Et je serais bientôt sa femme.»

Cette phrase marqua la fin des hostilités, enfin, pour une courte durée. Ces mots avaient assommés la plupart des personnes ici. Un assourdissant silence prit place dans la plaine, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'interlocutrice, Elena, qui semblait être soudainement sortie de son état second et affichait un air mignon et innocent. Tous les membres de l'équipage se mirent à faire des allers-retours entre Zoro et la jeune femme, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être surpris. Le bretteur, lui aussi, était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Puis ce fut Chopper qui brisa le silence. Il était le seul à ne pas tout comprendre, et c'est d'un ton totalement innocent et naïf qu'il demanda: «Oh, tu as une femme, Zoro?»

Le jeune homme eut un temps de réaction. Après avoir fusillé la métisse du regard, il se tourna vers ses amis et affirma d'un air naturel et nonchalant: «Hein? Non. On s'est juste battus.» Puis il désigna du doigt les nombreux cratères et fissures qui ornaient la terre un peu plus loin.

De nouveau, l'agitation laissa place à un silence toujours aussi lourd, silence brisé par le fou-rire de Luffy qui se roula par terre. Entraînée, Robin se mit aussi à rire, accompagnée de Brook. Nami poussa un long soupire, éxaspérée d'une telle bêtise, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, elle fut coupée par Sanji qui se jeta de nouveau sur Zoro, le corps en feu.

Le cuistot avait réellement pété les plombs, il marmonnait dans sa barbe sans pouvoir aligner deux mots convenables de suite, il baragouinait d'énervement. Mais cette fois-ci, la bataille entre les deux ennemis de toujours s'arrêta rapidement, interrompue par la navigatrice aux cheveux roux qui leur cogna violemment les têtes.

«Ça suffit, vous deux!» S'écria-t-elle en montrant les crocs, visiblement très agacée.

Puis, après avoir soufflé et reprit son calme, la rouquine se dirigea vers Elena qui était encore à terre, et lui tendit sa main.

«Moi, c'est Nami. Enchantée.»

Elena, quelque peu surprise, finit par lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant, avant de saisir sa main et de se présenter à son tour. Enfin quelqu'un de normal, dans cet équipage. Nami la fit se lever et se positionna à côté d'elle.

«Alors, faisons les présentations. Le squelette là-bas, c'est Brook, notre musicien. Il a mangé un fruit du Démon qui l'a transformé en squelette. Le cyborg pervers que tu vois c'est Franky, notre charpentier. Le petit renne tout mignon à côté, c'est Chopper, notre médecin. Le blondinet qui se bat avec Zoro, c'est notre cuistot Sanji. La grande brune là-bas c'est Robin, archéologue. Le mec au long nez s'appelle Usopp, tireur d'élite. Et le dernier, l'imbécile au chapeau de paille, c'est notre Capitaine, Luffy. Nous sommes l'équipage des Mugiwara.»

Elena avait détaillé chacun des membres de cette famille, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur Brook et Chopper, qui éveillaient sa curiosité. A vrai dire, elle avait déjà envie de serrer le petit animal dans ses bras, et elle devait user de beaucoup de force mentale pour se retenir. Puis, discrètement, elle se mit à analyser chacun des personnages, sondant leurs esprits, leurs capacités, leurs faiblesses.

Puis, voyant Luffy qui la fixait avec un sourire béat, elle s'approcha et se planta devant lui. Amusée, elle se mit à tirer ses joues comme l'aurait fait un enfant de dix ans, s'éclatant avec chaque parcelle de son visage. Mais son jeu s'arrêta lorsque leurs estomacs respectifs émirent synchroniquement un titanesque gargouillement, propre à chacun des deux.

La seconde qui suivit, Luffy et Elena marchait bras dessus, bras dessous l'un de l'autre, bien décidés à se remplir la panse. Le reste de l'équipage n'avait rien vu venir, et ils durent tous se mettre à courir pour rattraper les deux imbéciles qui s'étaient jetés dans la forêt. Une dizaine de minute après, ils se retrouvèrent tous au fond de la ville, la métisse et le capitaine en tête.

«Manger! Manger! Manger! Criaient ces deux derniers.

\- Vous allez la fermer, vous deux? S'écria Zoro, agacé. Il n'est même pas encore midi et vous avez déjà fa-

\- MIDI? Hurla soudainement Elena qui venait de réaliser quelque chose.»

A son cri, tout le monde se stoppa et se tourna vers elle.

«Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Robin, inquiétée par le visage qu'arborait la jeune femme.

\- Ah, non, rien, chuchota-t-elle. Je dois juste y aller! Excusez-moi. Merci! On se reverra! » dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir vers la petite ruelle la plus proche.

Perplexes, ils la regardèrent tous partir sans un mot, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée, ils reprirent leur route, étonnés. Zoro resta un peu plus longtemps à la regarder partir. Qu'avait-elle de si urgent à faire pour s'enfuir comme une voleuse? Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il vit bizarrement Elena tourner sa tête et le regarder en coin. Bien qu'assez loin de lui, il put clairement distinguer ses yeux dorés qui cherchaient les siens, avant qu'elle se retourne à nouveau pour disparaître dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment.

La journée passa comme l'une de ses journées qu'avaient l'habitude de passer les Mugiwara. Jeux, rires, bonheur faisaient partie de leur quotidien. Mais un élément perturbateur avait bouleversé la routine de Zoro. Lui qui était d'habitude si tranquille se faisait maintenant harceler par nombre des membres de l'équipage concernant sa relation avec Elena et les dires de celle-ci. Zoro s'était fait avoir en beauté.

L'homme aux cheveux verts était allongé dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fichés sur le plafond de sa chambre. La nuit était tombée, tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf lui. Le bretteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les événements de cette journée riche en émotion. Au fond de lui, il avait bien ri, même si il ne l'avait pas montré.

Mais cette femme hantait son esprit. Elena, Elena Cewall. Qu'était-elle? D'où venait-elle? Nombreuses étaient les questions qui se chevauchaient dans son esprit, mais la seule chose que Zoro pouvait affirmer était que cette bretteuse était forte, il n'y avait pas à redire. Elle dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose de propre à elle-même. La lueur qui illuminait ses yeux était comme une flamme, une flamme de détermination. Car oui, Zoro l'avait compris, Elena avait un but, un but précis, et elle se donnerait corps et âme pour l'atteindre.

Merci infiniment à ceux qui me lisent!

En espérant que cela vous plaise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Troisième

Le jeune homme poussa doucement le battant de la porte, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir pris soin de la refermer correctement, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, désirant être le plus discret possible. S'arrêtant à chaque grincement que ses pieds provoquaient sur le parquet, il mit au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Visiblement aux anges, il se frotta les mains, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton. Alors, il plongea sur les plats de nourriture. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se réga-

«ITAI!»

Monkey D. Luffy se retrouva, en une fraction de seconde, plaqué au mur, soulevé du sol par une main ferme qui agrippait son col. Le cuistot du bateau, Sanji, dardait sur son capitaine un regard noir empli de reproches que celui-ci connaissait très bien. Après s'être pris quelques coups bien placés et reçu une salve d'insultes, il fut jeté hors de la cuisine, où il avait pénétré par effraction, comme un voyou. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, le futur seigneur des pirates tira la langue à son camarade avant de retourner sur le pont, les mains dans ses poches vides, le ventre tout aussi vide, et la moue boudeuse.

«C'est toujours pareil, râla-t-il, pareil à un gamin de dix ans.»

Sans attendre de réponse, Luffy se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle occupation. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de l'équipage: Nami donnait des ordres, Robin lisait, Franky s'apprêtait à prendre la barre, et les autres préparaient le départ. Puis son regard se posa sur Zoro qui avait les yeux fixés sur la rive, observant la ville qu'ils allaient quitter dans quelques instants.

En le voyant, Luffy se rappela de quelque chose, et d'un coup, il s'écria: «Je voulais qu'elle revienne, moi, 'Lena!» A ce nom, les membres de l'équipage le regardèrent, excepté Zoro qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le port et la ville.

«C'est vrai, elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait» continua Nami, elle aussi un peu déçue. «Enfin, rien ne dit qu'on ne se recroisera pas, le monde n'est pas si grand!»

Alors, Zoro s'arracha à sa contemplation et se détacha du rebord du bateau, comme s'il avait cessé d'attendre.

«Vous avez sûrement du lui faire peur.» se contenta-t-il d'affirmer en bâillant.

Quelques minutes après, les Mugiwara levèrent l'ancre.

«Allez, c'est parti! S'écria Luffy, enthousiaste.

\- Quelle est la prochaine destination, Nami-swaaaan?

\- Il y a une île un peu plus au sud, nous nous y arrêterons.»

Et sur ce, chacun vaqua à ses occupations habituelles, prêt pour un nouveau voyage. Chopper entreprit de ranger un peu le pont, quand soudain, ses oreilles frémirent. Interloqué, il s'immobilisa quelques instants et se concentra sur les bruits que lui seul entendait. De temps en temps, le petit renne regrettait d'avoir un sens de l'ouïe trop développé, mais cela l'avait aidé dans de nombreuses situations. Alors il se dirigea vers le bord du bateau et considéra la rive dont ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Il plissa ses yeux, le bruit était de plus en plus fort.

«Vous entendez ça? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, qu'y-a-t-il?»

Sanji et Brook se rapprochèrent à leur tour du bord, et quelques secondes après, ils purent entendre à leur tour le vrombissement qui semblait se rapprocher petit à petit. De la poussière se soulevait dans la ville, et un cri, plus fort que les autres, plus aiguë, se faisait de plus en plus proche. Curieux, ce fut au tour de Luffy et Usopp de se rapprocher du bord, suivis de Nami. Et bientôt, tout l'équipage excepté Franky qui tenait la barre et Zoro qui était à l'intérieur, se retrouva à guetter le port.

Ils virent alors que la poussière était soulevée par un groupe d'homme, nombreux et visiblement en colère, qui se précipitait vers l'ancien emplacement du bateau des Mugiwara.

Inquiète du mauvais augure que cela représentait, Nami s'apprêtait à frapper le crâne de son Capitaine, celui qui avait encore sûrement du faire une bêtise, mais Robin l'arrêta:

«Regardez», dit-elle en pointant du doigt la personne qui avait quelques mètres d'avance sur le groupe et qui semblait courir au péril de sa vie.

Une fois qu'ils l'eurent remarqué, ils n'eurent besoin que de quelques secondes pour reconnaître le singulier personnage qui allait arriver à la fin du port. Visiblement coincé, le personnage en question se mit à sauter sur place, faisant de grands gestes à l'équipage qui s'apprêtait à quitter la baie. Le sang de Luffy ne fit qu'un tour, et il élança son bras en direction du fugitif. Tentant tant bien que mal de viser la silhouette, le pirate usa d'une grande concentration, et il réussit: sa paume fut saisie.

Et ce fut à cet instant que Zoro refit son apparition, comme par hasard. Les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, il considéra ses camarades tous attroupés d'un seul côté du bateau et se rapprocha d'eux. La démarche nonchalante, il bâilla puis demanda à ses amis la raison de leur rassemblement. Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à d'énormes sourires de la part de Luffy, Usopp et Nami et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'a cet instant, ses «nakama» étaient vraiment inquiétants. Lentement et avec prudence, Zoro tourna la tête vers la rive, appréhendant ce qu'il y verrait. Et lorsqu'il reconnut le projectile qui fonçait droit sur le bateau, plus précisément sur lui, son visage se décomposa. Poussant un cri de stupeur, il décolla ses mains du rebord et commença à reculer, maudissant silencieusement son capitaine. Mais il était trop tard, et quelques secondes plus tard, son corps fit la violente rencontre avec un objet non identifié qui l'envoya valser contre le rebord opposé du bateau.

Le choc fut brutal et dur pour notre escrimeur adoré, d'autant plus que la personne qui était splendidement étalée sur lui n'était pas un poids plume, loin de là. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se redressa et repoussa sans ménagements l'ovni qui lui était tombé dessus, ovni qui se cogna contre un énième mur de bois dans un petit cri de douleur. Zoro se leva non sans peine et se passa une main derrière la tête. Pas de sang, c'était étonnant, mais bon signe. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner son stupide taishô de *** qui **** et ***, il sentit une ferme poignée saisir son col et un front se cogner contre le sien.

Le coup de boule que lui asséna la jolie femme en face de lui, lui retourna le cerveau, si fort qu'il crut que son crâne allait se briser. Tentant de ne pas perdre conscience, Zoro agrippa à son tour le col de son agresseuse, une veine battant sur la tempe. Et c'est ainsi qu'une dispute bruyante commença.

« On peut savoir c'qui t'a prit, bakanaonna*? S'écria Zoro en collant son front rouge à celui de la femme.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question, kono kusottare*! Rétorqua-t-elle, le regard enragé.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, busuuuuu*? Tu veux que j'téclate la tronche?

\- En es-tu seulement capable, gesooooo*?

\- Si tu veux, on peut régler ça maintenant, itachi*!

\- Ah ouais? Laisse-moi rire! Konjônashi*!»

(bakanaonna : connasse kono kusottare : espèce de trou du cul busu : mocheté (féminin) geso : mocheté (masculin) itachi : garçon manqué/ fille masculine Konjônashi : tu n'as pas de couilles)

Sur ces paroles, les deux escrimeurs posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes respectives. Mais Chopper se jeta juste à temps sur la jeune femme, interrompant de justesse le combat imminent.

«Elena! S'écria-t-il en se jetant au cou de la concernée.»

Bien que surprise, ladite Elena se laissa quand même entraîner et rendit son étreinte au petit renne avec qui elle s'était vraiment rapprochée. Tout l'équipage s'attroupa autour de la nouvelle arrivée, pendant que le bateau quittait définitivement le port. Seul Zoro restait en retrait, visiblement en rogne contre contre la métisse et son entrée fracassante. Après avoir plaqué au sol Sanji qui s'était transformé en un véritable monstre assoiffé de... de... enfin voilà quoi, Nami s'adressa à son amie, un éclatant sourire sur le visage:

«Elena! J'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait jamais te revoir!

\- Elena, le retour! Superrrrrrr, roula Franky.

\- Elle a le don de soigner ses entrées, commenta Robin en rigolant.

\- Oi, 'Lena! S'écria Luffy. C'était qui, ces types?

\- Ceux qui me poursuivaient? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, ils avaient l'air vraiment en rogne, renchérit Usopp.

\- Ah oui... En fait, commença-t-elle, je me suis rendu dans un bar ce matin, histoire de me remplir la panse. J'ai pris plusieurs verres, des gâteaux, quelques cuisses de poulets et des raisins. Mais après avoir tout mangé, j'me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas d'argent. Donc y'en a un qui m'a attrapé par le cou. J'ai eu peur, je l'ai frappé. Ensuite, les autres se sont jetés sur moi. Ils ont voulu me faire payer en nature, les pervers! Et ils m'on- En bref, j'ai pas payé, coupa-t-elle à son propre récit. Vous m'avez sauvé, merci.»

En écoutant cette histoire, nombre des membres de l'équipage rigolèrent.

«T'es trop marrante, s'écria Luffy en passant son bras derrière sa tête. Intègre mon équipage!»

Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils restèrent tous sur le pont, à discuter avec Elena qui leur en apprenait plus sur elle-même.

«Tu viens d'où, alors? Demanda Nami.

\- Je suis originaire d'un petit village de North Blue, d'une tribu étrangère avec de drôles de coutumes.

\- De drôles de coutumes? Répéta Robin.

\- Oui, continua Elena. Une démonstration, peut-être?»

Voyant les visages intéressés des membres d'équipage, Elena se leva et se rapprocha du premier homme à sa portée, qui n'était autre qu'un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts. Elle se posta en face de lui et le considéra. Zoro recula d'abord, pas franchement rassuré, mais elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. A à peine quelques centimètres de séparation, elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur le cœur du chasseur de pirates qui se sentit aussitôt gêné. Son corps se crispa et ses muscles se tendirent automatiquement, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec une femme. Il la fixait, incrédule et un peu inquiet. Mais presque instantanément, Elena rouvrit ses yeux, comme si elle sentait le mal-être du jeune homme. Elle ficha ses magnifiques yeux dorés dans ceux de Zoro et captiva son attention. Tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux, et sans même en comprendre le pourquoi du comment, le deuxième membre des Mugiwara se décontracta et se détendit. Le vent souffla, mélangeant les effluves du parfum d'Elena et Zoro. Ils restèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, la mains de l'une sur le torse de l'autre, seulement quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent durer des heures pour les deux concernés. Petit à petit, Elena semblait partir loin d'ici tout en se rapprochant paradoxalement du corps du «cobaye», ses yeux dorés se voilèrent légèrement, comme si son esprit s'envolait dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Puis, brutalement, elle récupéra ses esprits et considéra de nouveau Zoro. Ils se fixèrent une énième fois, l'expression d'Elena avait légèrement changé, ce que seul l'escrimeur remarqua. Elle eut un léger sourire qu'il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas. Aucun mot ne sortit, tout le monde était dans l'attente, suspendu aux gestes de la jolie femme. Mais celle-ci s'écarta du bretteur sans un mot et s'approcha de Brook, comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit exactement les même gestes, mais n'eut pas les mêmes réactions. Dix secondes plus tard, elle huma l'air, ressentit les éléments autour d'elle et déclara d'une voix claire:

« Une baleine. Elle est ta précieuse amie, tu es pressée de la revoir. Et elle t'attend, loyale.»

A ces mots, tout l'équipage fut surpris, surtout Brook qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentait clairement qu'on pénétrait son esprit et son cœur, mais bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucune menace, et n'était pas sur la défensive. Il se sentait apaisé par la présence d'Elena. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

«Tu es né pour la musique, c'est ta passion, ton don, ton pouvoir. Mais tu pourrais mourir pour chacun des membres de cet équipage, qui sont devenus ta famille. Tu t'es toi-même juré d'être toujours joyeux pour égayer même les moments les plus durs, et tu as voué toute ta force au service de ton Capitaine, celui qui t'a sorti de la solitude dans laquelle tu étais plongée. Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir devenir plus fort, mais tu persévères. Tu es quelqu'un de sensé, avec de bonnes intentions, mais... Mais tu as... Un... Irrépressible besoin d'érotisme...»

Et sur ce, le corps d'Elena se réanima et elle s'écarta de Brook qu'elle voyait maintenant d'un autre œil. Elle se retourna, tout sourire, vers les autres qui la fixaient tous, interloqués. Quelle était cette capacité de pouvoir lire à travers les cœurs et les âmes? Qui était cette femme? Loin d'être surprise par ces réactions, Elena s'adossa contre un mur, croisa les bras et commença:

«Voilà ce que je peux dire en quelques secondes. Je ne saurais pas très bien expliquer moi-même ce que j'ai fais. Disons que c'est... Une sorte de transfusion d'esprit. J'ai appris cela dès mon plus jeune âge, alors c'est devenu naturel pour moi.»

Ils la regardaient tous avec de grands yeux surpris et impressionnés qui ne savaient que penser.

«Aussi, je peux communiquer à travers les éléments, enchaîna-t-elle. La mer, le vent, les arbres, la terre, j'arrive à les entendre.

\- HEIN? S'écria Usopp. T-Tu veux dire, qu'ils... Qu'ils parlent?!

\- Ah, non, non! Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée, se reprit-elle. C'est difficile à expliquer, vous savez. Je veux dire que... Grâce aux éléments, j'arrive à me repérer, à comprendre ce qui se passe dans un certain périmètre. Par exemple, en écoutant le vent, en ressentant la mer, je peux dire qu'il y a plus au sud-est une petite île où vous pourrez accoster en presque une semaine. Je peux aussi dire que le premier bateau aux environs est à plus de dix kilomètres à l'ouest, que cette nuit, il pleuvra et qu'un banc de dauphin se tr-»

Consciente qu'elle s'étalait un peu trop, Elena ferma sa bouche et eut un petit sourire gêné. Ils la fixaient tous, abasourdis, ahuris, incrédules. Un lourd silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Luffy le brise.

«Sugoiiiiiii (super*), s'écria le futur Roi des Pirates, des étoiles dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre?

\- Montre-nous, réclama Chopper, tout aussi émerveillé.»

Elena eut un léger sourire. C'était rare que l'on s'intéresse à ses «capacités», et c'était aussi rare qu'elle en vante les mérites... Mais elle était heureuse qu'on lui prête attention, pour une fois...

«Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle. Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon.»

Les deux intéressés acquiescèrent, d'accord. Puis, ils changèrent de sujet. Elena s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, et plus particulièrement avec Nami, avec qui elle avait plein de points communs, Chopper, qu'elle adorait serrer dans ses bras et Luffy, avec qui elle passait son temps à rigoler. Ils rigolèrent et s'amusèrent tous ensemble, ravis d'avoir parmi eux un nouvel ami, même si celle-ci n'était sûrement que de passage.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il avait été décidé qu'ils accosteraient sur l'île dont avait parlé Elena, cette même-île que Nami identifiait sur son appareil de navigation. Le voyage durerait donc environ une semaine, une semaine au bout de laquelle ils devraient sûrement faire leurs adieux à la belle métisse.

Aux alentours de midi, Sanji ordonna à Luffy et Usopp de pêcher un joli poisson. Elena se joignit à eux, mais étant donné son piètre talent de pêcheuse, elle se contenta de regarder et de détecter les gros poissons. Mais elle comprit rapidement que les deux pirates n'étaient pas meilleurs qu'elle à la pêche, alors elle se décida. Elena retira d'une traite son tee-shirt, dévoilant les bandages qui lui servaient de soutien gorge, et qui recouvraient tout son ventre tel un bustier. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser ses sabres au sol, Zoro la devança et se jeta à l'eau, aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air. Prise de court, la métisse dut s'avouer vaincue, et elle se rhabilla, penaude. Curieuse, elle s'approcha du rebord et usa de ses talents pour suivre à la trace la pêche du bretteur. Quelques minutes après, le concerné réapparaissait à la surface. Instinctivement, Elena lui tendit sa main, main qu'il accepta, et le fit monter sur le bateau.

L'homme aux cheveux verts jeta son fardeau sur le sol, laissant l'immense poisson gigoter inutilement sur le bois mouillé. La prise faisait au moins deux fois la taille de Franky, c'était impressionnant. Après avoir été acclamé par Usopp et Luffy, il amena le résultat de sa pêche à Sanji.

Elena jeta un dernier regard à Zoro, qui s'éloignait. Sentant qu'on le regardait, celui-ci se retourna, mais ne vit rien d'autre que Luffy et Usopp qui s'amusaient. Elena, qui avait disparu à temps, comme voyante, se décida à entreprendre sa propre visite du bateau. Et c'est avec surprise qu'elle constata que le Sunny n'était pas un bateau des plus ordinaires. Elle prit plaisir à s'attarder dans l'aquarium, la bibliothèque, le salon, la «Usopp factory», l'infirmerie, le salle de conception d'objets étranges (sûrement l'atelier de Franky), la salle d'observation, la salle de sport, et termina dans une chambre. Ce n'était pas la même chambre que celle dans laquelle elle était entrée la première fois, alors elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de la chambre des garçons. Elle observa avec attention chaque détail et se jeta sur le premier lit qu'elle trouvait. S'étendant de tout son long, sur le dos, elle se mit à fixer le plafond et soupira longuement.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Elena? Se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Répéta une voix grave qu'elle reconnut très bien.»

Surprise dans ses pensées, Elena sursauta. C'était toujours ainsi. Dans les endroits clos, où il n'y avait aucun vent, que du vide, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à se repérer et à écouter les éléments. Ainsi, elle était un peu plus vulnérable (enfin...) et bien moins à l'aise. Elena se redressa alors et fit face à Zoro, qui était assis sur un lit, les bras croisés, comme la première fois où il l'avait surpris. D'ailleurs, ce jour là, elle avait du remercié les Dieux qu'il ait ouvert la porte, créant un courant d'air, car sinon, elle ne l'aurait jamais repéré (outre le fait qu'il l'ait menacé directement). Elle ficha ses yeux dans ceux du bretteur et se leva.

«Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas capables de te faire comprendre que tu es dans la mauvaise chambre? Railla-t-il. Ou tu es juste stupide?»

Elena se renfrogna légèrement. Il l'avait eu. Mais elle ne perdit pas son temps et rebondit aussitôt. Elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir, quand même. Alors, elle s'avança vers lui aussi rapidement que la première fois, se pencha sur son épaule et lui susurra à l'oreille: «Tu sais, des capacités, j'en ai d'autres.» Et sur ces mots, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Zoro qui fut pris par surprise, et les retira aussitôt. Le bretteur, maintenant aussi rouge qu'un Sanji excité, s'écarta brusquement et fixa Elena qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre. Mais alors qu'elle posait une main sur la poignet, elle fut arrêtée:

«Oi, Elena, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Hum? Fit-elle, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dévoilé ce qu'il y avait dans mon cœur? Qu'y as-tu lu?»

Elena le regarda en coin quelques secondes, puis se contenta de rester de dos.

«Tu es différent des autres membres, affirma-t-elle.

\- En quoi? S'enquit-il.

\- Ton passé, ta détermination, commença-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa précédente intervention. Ton dévouement à Luffy. J'y ai vu ta force, mais aussi ton côté sombre.

\- Mon côté sombre? Répéta-t-il. Que veux-tu dire?»

Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle soupira légèrement.

«Tu le découvriras par toi-même, en temps voulu, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Prends le temps d'apprendre à te connaître, toi, tes forces et tes faiblesses. Le reste viendra tout seul.»

Puis, après ces paroles, elle tourna son visage vers celui de Zoro. Elle lui adressa un joli sourire, qui était beaucoup plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, tristesse qui n'échappa pas au bretteur, et lui affirma: «Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Zoro.»

Et sur ce, elle sortit rapidement, cherchant visiblement à éviter la suite de cette conversation, laissant un homme perturbé dans sa propre chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre Quatrième

Le lendemain, Elena se réveilla de bonne heure, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami et Robin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ses amies dormaient encore. Alors, elle se faufila sur la pointe des pieds et quitta la pièce, pour sortir à l'air libre. Elle se balada sur le pont, sans réellement savoir que faire. Elena aimait la solitude, ou plutôt, elle y avait été habituée. Alors vivre en société avec une dizaine de personnes, elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha du bord du bateau et se délecta du paysage qui s'offrait à elle: le soleil était sur le point de se lever.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de les rouvrir, une moue triste sur le visage. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, ses pupilles vrillant légèrement. Puis, d'un coup, son visage sembla se transformer en un masque de colère et elle agrippa la rambarde du bateau, à un tel point qu'elle crut la briser. Doucement, Elena s'appliqua à retrouver ses esprits et son calme, et pour cela, rien de mieux que le bruit des vagues et la brise du matin. Elle était donc en train de savourer le vent frais qui caressait doucement son visage quand elle entendit une voix grave lui demander:

«C'était quoi, ça?»

Elena, surprise, se retourna brusquement. Bordel, c'était toujours la même chose! Le vent était peut-être à contre-sens, mais elle aura du le sentir arriver... Elle se rouillait, ou quoi? Ou peut-être était-elle moins sur ses gardes, plus en sécurité ici? La jeune femme considéra l'homme aux cheveux verts et fit mine de retrouver aussitôt une expression naturelle, tentative que le bretteur remarqua évidemment.

«Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci? Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question, rétorqua-t-il. C'est simplement dans mes habitudes de me lever tôt.

\- Et bah ça, rigola-t-elle. Qui l'aurait cru? Le plus grand dormeur du monde, celui qui se lève toujours le premier? Je ne t'ai pas complètement cerné, Roronoa Zoro.

\- Rectification, je ne suis pas le premier.»

Elena le regarda, il lui fit un signe de la tête, lui indiquant les appartements du bateau. Alors, la jeune femme se concentra. Le vent était peut-être en sens opposé, mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à détecter un arôme des plus exquis qui éveilla ses sens félins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'armes et comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Alors, attirée par cette odeur extraordinaire, elle suivit son odorat et se retrouva devant la porte de la cuisine. Poussée par sa quête de délices, elle entra sans précaution et y découvrit un grand blondinet, qui s'activait déjà malgré l'heure matinale.

Surpris de n'être pas le seul -excepté Zoro qui ne comptait pas- à se réveiller aussi tôt, Sanji se retourna vivement et considéra la magnifique femme qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés. Il eut un temps de réaction, mais il reprit ses esprits bien vite et se comporta comme le gentleman qu'il était. Autrement dit, il abandonna son activité en une fraction de seconde et se jeta sur la métisse, des cœurs dans les yeux, tout en la bombardant de compliments plus exagérés les uns que les autres. Il chercha à la serrer dans ses bras, à la câliner, il lui tourna autour, lui parla comme une princesse et lui exprima son «amour si intense».

Lorsqu'elle parvint à le calmer, soit une dizaine de minutes après, elle lui demanda:

«Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien cuisiner, à une heure pareille?

\- Le petit déjeuner», répondit-il.

Interloquée, elle sonda son esprit, tentant de déceler la moindre trace d'ironie dans son visage. Mais non, il ne blaguait pas, ces montagnes de nourriture étaient bel et bien dédiées au petit déjeuner des Mugiwara. Sous les yeux éblouis de la jeune femme qui avait une vraie passion pour la nourriture, il se remit au travail comme un véritable professionnel. Émerveillée, elle l'admirait jongler avec les ustensiles, couper les ingrédients à une rapidité hallucinante, préparer les sauces et assaisonner. Elle était impressionnée, c'était un travail incroyable et titanesque qu'elle n'avait jamais vu exécuté avec tant d'habilité et de grâce.

N'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde ainsi, qu'on le questionne et qu'on s'intéresse de si près à son ouvrage, Sanji prit un grand plaisir à répondre aux interrogations d'Elena qui ne dissimulait pas son émerveillement. Le blondinet lui expliqua chacun des gestes qu'il faisait, et en à peine quelques phrases, elle comprit l'amour qu'il portait à la cuisine et le sérieux qu'il y mettait. Puis, une dizaine de minutes après, quand le soleil fit son apparition, Sanji présenta un incroyable plateau à Elena: son petit déjeuner. La jeune femme écarquilla ses yeux en amande à la vue de ce qu'il lui avait présenté, l'odeur était des plus exquises, c'était comme si il avait deviné ses goûts culinaires, son rêve en terme de nourriture. Il pouvait lire dans les esprits, lui aussi?

Il vint alors s'installer en face d'elle, curieux de voir sa réaction. La première bouchée que prit Elena lui arracha un cri de stupeur. Elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas, elle n'en croyait pas ses papilles. Comment pouvait-il, avec des aliments si simples, constituer un plat avec tant de saveur? Sans même comprendre pourquoi, Sanji vit deux perles se former aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme qui les effaça aussitôt.

«C'est si bon que j'en pleurerais...» Se justifia-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, discutant autour d'un bon petit déjeuner qui les rapprocha sensiblement. Sanji montait incroyablement vite dans l'estime d'Elena, au fur et à mesure de la discussion, et il en était de même pour elle. Puis, environ une heure après, le reste de l'équipage se réveilla petit à petit et la jeune femme aida le cuistot à amener le petit déjeuner aux membres.

Elle les regarda manger puis débarrassa la table, soucieuse d'être utile. Le seul à n'être pas descendu était Zoro. Alors qu'elle passait les assiettes à l'eau, elle fit cette remarque à Sanji qui répondit simplement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle le regarda, un petit sourire sur le visage.

«Tu mens, se contenta-t-elle d'affirmer sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Pardon? S'enquit-il, surpris d'une telle remarque, en la regardant.

\- Tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu veux le faire croire, continua-t-elle, tout en lui adressant un éclatant sourire. Vous êtes un peu comme deux frères.»

A ces mots, le visage du blondinet se décomposa littéralement, il avait perdu ses mots. Amusée, Elena attrapa un plateau, y posa quelques plats restants et déclara: «Je vais lui amener!» Et sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la cuisine, laissant un Sanji tout retourné et abasourdi dans sa cuisine.

«807... 808... 809... 810...»

Dans la salle de sport, près de l'observatoire, Roronoa Zoro s'entraînait, enchaînant abdos sur abdos, tractions sur tractions. Et là tout de suite, l'heure était aux pompes. Il était torse nu sur le parquet et ne semblait pas fatigué le moins de monde, au contraire, il avait de l'énergie à revendre.

«845... 846... 847...»

Mais soudain, Zoro s'immobilisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et considéra la jeune femme qui le regardait, un plateau à la main.

«Que fais-tu ici? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, répondit-elle.

\- Ah... Pose-le par terre. Merci.»

Et sur ce, il se remit à faire des pompes. Il entendit le plateau être posé par terre. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus de dix, car il sentit soudainement un poids se poser sur son dos. Incrédule, il dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas s'écraser contre le parquet et tourna la tête tant bien que mal vers Elena qui venait de s'asseoir de tout son poids sur lui.

«Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là? S'écria-t-il, plus gêné par la proximité de son corps que par son poids.

\- Bah je t'aide, ça s'voit pas? Répondit-elle, avec grand sérieux.

\- P'tin, t'es vraiment lourde, mentit-il. Dégage!

\- Ah, donc c'est là toute l'étendue de ta force, Roronoa?»

Elena soupira, Zoro s'arrêta, ne répondit pas. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Je t'ai surestimé, excuse-moi,» renchérit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, sa méthode fit effet, et elle gagna.

«C'est bon, céda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire complice, histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Ça peut être un bon entraînement, après tout.»

A ces mots, un immense sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle lâcha la poignée, attrapa à la volée deux altères qui traînaient au sol et retourna s'asseoir sur le dos de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Et là, elle se mit à muscler ses propres bras tout en prenant un malin plaisir à se relâcher totalement sur le bretteur et à le déconcentrer.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, discutant tout en faisant de la musculation, chacun à son rythme et à sa façon. Puis, à la mile quatre-cents soixante-huitième pompe, Elena s'allongea complètement sur le dos du jeune homme, qui abandonna son acharnement au contact de sa poitrine sur ses omoplates. Devenant soudainement d'une couleur rouge cramoisie, il préféra céder et s'étala sur le sol sans ménagements, faisant tomber par le même geste la métisse qui roula au sol.

Devinant la cause de cette réaction, Elena s'esclaffa avant de se redresser. Zoro reprit son souffle et s'allongea sur le dos, s'étalant sur le parquet froid. La jeune femme se leva et se posta à la fenêtre qui éclairait la salle. De là, elle pouvait clairement voir ce que faisaient les autres membres de l'équipage, ou du moins, ceux qui étaient sur le pont. Zoro la regarda et la détailla méticuleusement. Aujourd'hui, elle arborait une sorte de robe blanche qui n'en était pas réellement une. En effet, le haut était taillé comme une surchemise, un gilet qui se croisait en bas de son cou et masquait la totalité de son buste. Sa taille était marquée par des bandes de tissus qui serraient son ventre et dans lesquelles reposaient ses deux sabres. Puis, l'habit tombait sur le devant et le derrière, s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, mais était fendu des deux côtés jusqu'à la naissance de ses hanches. Cependant, les très hautes jambières noires qu'elle portait masquaient la presque-totalité de ses jambes, si ce n'est un tout petit bout de ses hanches bronzées qui était dévoilé au grand jour. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés avaient été relevés en une haute queue de cheval qui dégageait son joli visage. Et le jeune homme avait également remarqué que, contrairement à de nombreuses femmes, Elena évitait à tout prix de dévoiler son corps. Y avait-il une raison à cela? Ou était-ce par pure pudeur? Enfin. En tous cas, il ne put nier qu'elle était belle, vraiment belle, et différente, surtout.

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, quand on sera arrivés sur l'île?» S'enquit-il.

Elena le regarda quelques instants, avant de nouveau reporter son regard par la fenêtre. Un sourire imperceptiblement teinté de tristesse et de nostalgique s'installa sur ses lèvres, elle soupira. Elle resta là, à regarder les restes des membres de l'équipage s'amuser, sans même relever la question de Zoro qui fixait le plafond. De longues minutes après l'interrogation du jeune homme, elle chuchota comme pour elle-même:

«Des amis?... Une famille, hein?»

Surpris, Zoro la reconsidéra de nouveau et se redressa sur ses coudes. Visiblement, elle ne comptait pas répondre à sa question. Mais quand elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle reprit ce sourire si particulier qui la caractérisait tant et effaça toutes traces d'affliction sur sa face. Zoro la regarda encore quelques instants. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait agir ainsi, il n'était pas dupe. Après être resté ainsi de longs instants, il se retourna, s'assit, et commença à s'étirer les bras. Malicieuse, Elena se retourna et admira son ami qui faisait lentement rouler ses muscles. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Lentement, doucement, silencieusement, elle s'avança, et comme un chat, se jeta sur sa proie.

Lui qui n'avait rien vu venir se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le bassin encadré par les genoux de la Demoiselle qui était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'insurger, s'ébrouer etc, elle lui adressa un éclatant sourire des plus plaisants qui soient et déclara d'une voix enthousiasmée qui contrastait radicalement avec les précédents mots qu'elle avait proféré:

«Battons-nous, Zoro!»

D'abord surpris par cette demande, il se reprit bien vite et sourit comme il en avait l'habitude (habitude, c'est un bien grand mot). Il était toujours partant pour un combat contre un adversaire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elena. Alors ils se levèrent tous deux, comme un seul homme.

«A mains nues, je suppose? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, répondit-il en rigolant, les autres nous tueraient si on détruisait la moitié du bateau.»

Alors, à ces paroles, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et chacun posa ses sabres un peu plus loin. Se souriant mutuellement, ils étaient en proie à la même excitation qui les avait habité lors de leur première rencontre, et lors de leur premier combat. Ce qu'ils aimaient ça, le combat! L'excitation de découvrir de nouvelles techniques, relever un défi différent, repousser ses limites, tester sa force. Oui, ils aimaient ça. Surtout quand ils avaient enfin chacun trouvé un partenaire à leur hauteur, qui comprenait et respectait l'autre.

Zoro fit craquer les jointures de ses mains et s'enquit:

«Alors, t'es prête? Pas trop effrayée?

\- Sois pas ridicule, rétorqua-t-elle, sur le même ton railleur.»

Sur ces mots, Elena fit le choix d'attaquer la première: sans chercher à feinter, elle se mit à courir droit sur son adversaire qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle mouvait son corps comme un félin, à une vitesse extraordinaire, et avançait presque silencieusement, les bras repoussés en arrière. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir totalement la distance qui les séparait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un tout petit renne qui annonça le repas du midi.

Ahuris, Zoro et Elena s'entre-regardèrent. Avaient-ils vraiment passé toute la matinée ensemble? Cela s'était déroulé si vite, ils n'avaient rien vu défiler! Alors, bien que déçus de ne pas pouvoir se battre ensemble, ils reportèrent leur combat et suivirent Chopper jusqu'à la salle à manger, où tout le monde était déjà réuni.

Comme hier soir, Elena s'installa à côté de Luffy qui l'amusa durant tout le repas. Les crampes aux ventres qu'ils avaient tous deux ne les empêchèrent pas de s'empiffrer de l'exquise nourriture de Sanji, et Elena eut beau s'acharner, elle ne réussit pas à battre le Capitaine. Encore une fois, le repas se passa dans une ambiance de rires et de joie, c'était des plus agréables.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, sauf Elena, qui n'en avait pas. Nami avait souhaité s'enfermer pour pouvoir compléter sa carte du monde, Zoro dormait, Luffy dormait, Usopp, Chopper et Brook avait disparus, Robin lisait, Sanji fumait. Ce fut donc du côté de Franky qu'Elena s'orienta. En effet, il lui avait proposé de l'amener aux sous-sols et lui présenter le Sunny dans son ensemble.

Ils descendirent donc dans la cale et le cyborg lui dévoila les inventions qu'il avait lui-même pensées et fabriquées, il lui expliqua son métier, ses projets, et ce que représentait le Sunny à ses yeux.

Comme ce matin avec Sanji, Elena était impressionnée du travail et de l'effort que fournissait Franky. Son imagination et son côté perfectionniste n'avaient pas de limite, elle l'admirait. C'était comme si le Sunny était son enfant, il lui portait énormément d'amour. Et bien, cet équipage ne regroupait vraiment que des personnes sincères qui aimaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Luffy en avait, de la chance.

Le soir, après avoir pris son bain, Elena se proposa gentiment pour aider Sanji à cuisiner, qui accepta avec plaisir. Chopper vint se joindre à eux, tout mignon qu'il était. Avec joie et sérieux, le jeune homme leur apprit quelques bases de cuisine et les interdits du métier, ce qu'Elena enregistra avec soin. Consciente qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu, et surtout effrayée de rater, Elena préféra s'attaquer aux aliments et user de sa force et de sa grande maîtrise du couteau. Trancher, découper, écraser, moudre, éplucher, ça, elle savait faire. Le petit renne, quant à lui, se chargea de récupérer au fur et à mesure le travail de son amie et de le mélanger dans l'eau bouillante pour en faire une soupe.

De temps en temps, ils jetaient tous deux un coup d'œil à Sanji qui lui, faisait cuir la viande qu'avait coupé en tranches Elena. Même ça, il le faisait à sa manière, comme un chef. Il se déplaçait souplement et rapidement, mouvaient ses membres poussés par des réflexes innés, il savait complètement ce qu'il faisait, dans les moindres détails. Il ne faisait que préparer des côtes de viande, mais ça en restant impressionnant, et ni Elena ni Chopper ne se lassaient du spectacle.

A de nombreuses reprises, Luffy s'incrusta, pour aider. La troisième fois, on accepta. Mais quand il avala deux des côtes de viande, la sanction tomba. Étonnement, ce ne fut pas Sanji qui s'énerva le plus, mais Elena. En voyant les côtes qu'elle se retenait de ne pas goûter depuis une heure et qu'elle avait elle-même découpées, se faire avaler comme une vulgaire mie de pain, un simple grain de raisin, la jeune femme perdit les pédales. Une aura malsaine, sombre et effrayante s'échappa instantanément de son corps, horrifiant Luffy qui regretta son geste.

Ses yeux en amande se retroussèrent, pareils à de grands D, ses dents s'allongèrent, et sa tête prit en volume. Ses cheveux volants comme des serpents prêts à vous dévorer le cœur, elle attrapa le Capitaine qui tentait de fuir et s'appliqua à lui flanquer la rouste de sa vie. A cet instant, personne ne put nier qu'Elena était vraiment effrayante, par moment, et qu'il fallait éviter de l'énerver le plus possible, comme une certaine autre membre de l'équipage. Et depuis, Luffy ne refit pas son apparition dans la cuisine.

Puis, la métisse installa la table dans la pièce à manger et retourna aider Chopper à assaisonner à la soupe qui était presque prête. Le petit renne et elle s'entendaient à merveille et rigolaient sans cesse ensemble, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Sanji les félicita, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, les novices. Comme pour voir on cela en était, Zoro et Nami entrèrent et restèrent quelques minutes, surpris par un tel spectacle: Elena et Chopper qui vaquaient, s'animaient dans tous les sens, comme de bons petits soldats, riaient et cuisinaient sous les consignes de Sanji qui s'amusait aussi beaucoup.

Zoro fut amusé de ce spectacle et pour une raison qui lui échappa, il se retint de faire une quelconque remarque à Sanji qu'il avait rarement vu ainsi. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur le docteur du bateau. Même si il masquait beaucoup son affection pour les autres, Zoro aimait beaucoup Chopper... Comme tous les autres de ses camarades, d'ailleurs. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Comme si elle se sentait observéz, celle-ci se retourna, ses yeux en amande brillants, le visage illuminé. Elle fut d'abord surprise de le voir la regarder, mais elle dépassa rapidement ce stade et lui adressa un rayonnant sourire qui bouleversa le bretteur. Comme immobilisé par ce geste et ce visage, Zoro fixa ses yeux sur elle, le visage aussi étonné que si il avait vu un fantôme. Et ce ne fut que quand il entendit la remarque de Nami qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Comme si elle avait compris la totalité de la situation, celle-ci glissa à l'oreille de l'homme aux cheveux verts:

«Elle est vraiment super, cette femme.»

Zoro la considéra l'espace de quelques secondes, et comprit en voyant le regard malicieux de la jeune femme.

Alors, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, se gratta la tête, et se contenta d'un «Hm.» en guise de réponse à la rouquine de l'équipage.

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinquième

«Allez, sors!

\- Non, 'veux pas!»

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière. Une folle veine battit sur sa tempe, elle serra les poings. A sa droite, une jolie brune toute aussi formée qu'elle qui souriait, amusée et surtout beaucoup plus calme que sa congénère. A sa gauche, une impressionnante montagne d'habits tassés les uns sur les autres, tous plissés, froissés ou en boule.

«Je suis sûre que ça te va bien», affirma la brune à ses côtés qui s'adossa contre le mur.

Et devant elles se dressait une porte de bois qui séparait la chambre des filles de la salle de bain, salle dans laquelle une énième femme s'était enfermée, refusant à tout prix de dévoiler la tenue qu'on l'avait forcée à mettre. En effet, Nami avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement de l'accoutrement d'Elena, et avait entraîné Robin avec elle.

Car en effet, peut-être ne l'aviez vous pas remarqué, mais les habitudes vestimentaires d'Elena n'étaient pas des plus anodines qui soient. Pour une raison que personne ne connaissait, la métisse avait la fâcheuse -selon Nami- habitude de toujours dissimuler chaque partie de son corps, de ne pas se mettre en avant. Et selon la jolie navigatrice, il était inconcevable d'avoir autant d'atouts et de ne pas les utiliser.

Ainsi, la surnommée chatte voleuse avait abandonné toutes activités pour se charger elle-même de métamorphoser Elena, sa «petite» protégée. Ainsi, après avoir fait une bonne centaine d'essayages différents, Nami avait enfin réussi à confectionner un ensemble qu'elle trouvait adapté pour son amie. Mais visiblement, celle-ci n'adhérait pas et refusait de se montrer ainsi.

«Elena, gronda Nami, menaçante. Dépêche-toi...

\- Je-... C'est...

\- Vite, s'impatienta la navigatrice qui commençait à taper du pied.

\- Mais es-tu sûre qu-

\- ELENA GROUILLE-TOI DE BOUGER TON CUL OU JE DEFONCE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE!»

A ces mots, Nami donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte de bois, essoufflée et énervée. Robin, elle, n'avait pas bougé, et continuait à rigoler doucement comme elle en avait l'habitude. La savant capable de mettre ses paroles à exécution, Elena céda dans la minute qui suivit et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle sortit dans la chambre, avec une expression toute gênée qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Où était passée la Elena énergique, spontanée et audacieuse qui n'avait peur de rien?

«Bah voilà, se calma Nami, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'était pas si difficile! Ça te va bien, excepté ces foutus bandages que-

\- Vous trouvez? S'enquit la métisse en la coupant.

\- Oui, renchérit Robin. J'aime bien.»

Tout sourire, la rouquine attrapa son amie par les épaules et la poussa jusqu'au grand miroir qui ornait leur chambre. Forcée, Elena n'eut d'autres choix que de se regarder dans l'objet et détailler sa tenue: elle arborait un tee-shirt bustier bleu électrique beaucoup trop serré à son goût qui relevait son teint bronzé. En temps normal, le haut qu'elle portait aurait du révéler une grande partie de son décolleté ainsi que son ventre, mais celle-ci avait catégoriquement refusé d'enlever les bandages qui entouraient tout son buste. Elle portait, avec ceci, une mini jupe en jean clair qui l'entravait de tout large mouvement et qui moulait ses hanches. Mais encore une fois, elle avait rajouté ses fameuses jambières noires qui masquaient la totalité de ses jambes, au plus grand désespoir de Nami qui ne comprenait pas. Elena n'était clairement pas à l'aise, ça se voyait, et elle faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas courir retrouver ses habits à elle.

Voyant le mal-être de son amie, Nami s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui adressa un rassurant sourire et chuchota:

«Tu as d'incroyables atouts, souffla-t-elle, tu devrais les utiliser, au lieu de les cacher à tout prix. Ils te servent à quoi, ces band-

\- Je..., commença Elena, un tantinet paniquée. C'est trop serré!

\- Ça ne l'est pas, rigola Robin. Tu n'es juste pas habituée.

\- Et bien, souffla la rouquine. Tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on n'aura pas essayé. Je te laisse tranquille pour le moment, souligna-t-elle.»

Heureuse, Elena se précipita dans la salle de bain pour ré-enfiler son pantalon noir, son large tee-shirt blanc et sa ceinture de tissu dans laquelle reposaient ses sabres. En la voyant ainsi, Nami ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait assez à un ninja, une sorte d'espion tout droit sorti du Royaume de Wa, ce Royaume de Samuraï.

Ainsi, les trois jeunes femmes s'activèrent pour ranger le désordre qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes causé et en à peine cinq minutes -le fruit du démon de Robin aidant- tout était redevenu comme avant: propre, ordonné, féminin. Puis, elles descendirent sur le pont, où tout le reste de l'équipage se trouvait.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Elena, Usopp et Luffy s'amusèrent à embêter et imiter chacun des membres de l'équipage, et particulièrement Zoro qui prit très cher durant ce laps de temps. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa manie de boire, de faire du sport, de se battre, de faire la gueule, et ses expressions bien à lui, il donnait pas mal d'arguments aux trois comédiens qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Et le trio de comiques alla même jusqu'à imiter ces fameuses embrouilles entre le bretteur aux cheveux verts et le cuistot à la chevelure blonde. Chopper, Robin, Brook, Franky et même Nami, d'habitude insensible à ce genre de bêtise, durent s'avouer vaincus et éclatèrent de rire bon nombre de fois.

Enfin, après que Zoro se soit chamaillé une bonne dizaine de fois avec Elena, sans vouloir admettre qu'au final il aimait bien la chercher, et après s'être embrouillé autant de fois avec Sanji qui lui reprochait de ne pas être galant avec la concernée, ils purent enfin tous se mettre à table et manger plus ou moins tranquillement.

Puis vint l'après-midi. Autrement dit, le temps de sieste. Alors, Elena s'installa dans un petit coin sur l'herbe, à l'ombre et croisa ses bras derrière la tête, bien décidée à faire un petit somme. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle s'était allongée sur le coin attitré d'un certain chasseur de pirates qui n'avait nullement l'intention de céder sa place.

Mais même si elle n'en savait rien, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue en ce lieu quand elle sentit des mains masculines lui agripper les épaules et la tirer en arrière. Prise par surprise, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser faire, et se retrouva violemment propulsée à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle souhaitait dormir. Elena roula sur l'herbe jusqu'à se cogner contre le bas des escaliers, ce qui lui arrache un petit cri.

Non sans peine, elle se releva et toisa celui qui avait pris sa place : Roronoa Zoro, cet énergumène de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt confortablement installé là où elle l'était, il y a de cela quelques secondes seulement. Alors, la jeune femme vit rouge. Elle fit craquer ses jointures, puis se baissa légèrement en pliant ses genoux, tel un félin. Et là, elle repoussa fortement le sol de ses jambes et se propulsa vers le bretteur qui n'eut pas non plus le temps de réagir.

Poussée par l'élan, elle lui rentra dedans jusqu'à ce que le dos de celui-ci fasse la violente rencontre avec le mur et s'écrasa à son tour, sans toutefois se faire mal, le corps du bretteur amortissant la chute.

«Ça va pas ou quoi, kisama? S'écria Zoro qui s'était relevé instantanément. (enfoirée)

\- C'est moi qui devrait poser cette question, muchina! (ignare)

\- C'est ma place, ce coin ! Donc va-t-en trouver un autre, minikui! (mocheté)

\- Onore, gronda Elena, vexée. Je vais t-» (connard/enfoiré)

Mais soudainement, ils furent coupés par le cri de Nami qui s'était précipitée vers le rebord droit du bateau.

«Regardez, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Elena, je crois que c'est notre jour de chance!»

Interloquée, la concernée en oublia sa dispute avec l'homme aux cheveux verts et la rejoignit, accompagnée par Robin qui avait arrêté sa lecture, elle aussi. Et là, elles virent le bateau de taille moyenne qui s'étalait uniquement sur un étage qui s'approchait, où un vieil homme agitait les bras.

En seulement quelques minutes, le bateau se colla au bord du Sunny et tout l'équipage rappliqua instantanément, curieux. Ils comprirent assez rapidement que cet individu n'était autre qu'un marchand qui venait justement de l'île sur laquelle ils étaient censé accoster. Gentiment et serviablement, il les invita à faire un tour sur son bateau qui avait été transformé en un véritable magasin d'habits et d'autres produits. C'était un vrai commerce qu'ils avaient ici, au plus grand bonheur de Nami et Robin, contrairement à Elena qui redoutait le moment qu'elle allait passer.

De suite, les trois femmes du bateau descendirent et pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire de ce vieil homme très aimable. Nami fut la première surprise: le bateau était rempli d'habits de toutes sortes, disposés comme dans de véritables magasins basés sur la terre ferme. Heureuse, elle se précipita dans les rayons, puis dans les cabines d'essayage, le panier et les bras remplis de tenues sur lesquelles elle avait flashé.

A son tour, Robin fit de même, mais à son rythme. Elle avait les bras moins chargés, sachant exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Et Elena, contrairement aux autres, errait comme une âme en peine, sans savoir ni quoi chercher ni où chercher. En réalité, elle n'osait pas. Est-ce que cette petite jupe rose lui irait? Non, sûrement pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas son style. Et ce tee-shirt, là-bas? Non, trop décolleté. Elle vagabonda ainsi tout le temps que durèrent les essayages de ses deux amies, qui avaient elles, trouvé leur bonheur.

«Alors, t'as rien essayé? Demanda Nami.

\- Non, pas pour l'in-»

Mais à cet instant, la jeune femme posa ses yeux sur un vêtement qui attira son attention. D'un geste vif et rapide, elle se saisit du tissu, regarda sa taille, attrapa deux trois accessoires sur l'étagère au-dessus et courut s'enfermer dans une cabine, sans avoir laissé le temps à ses amies d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

Nami et Robin échangèrent un regard surpris, puis allèrent payer leurs achats. Ensuite, après les avoir rapidement déposé dans leur chambre, elles retournèrent s'asseoir sur les tabourets au devant des cabines d'essayage, et attendirent.

Environ cinq minutes après, la jeune femme se décida et ouvrit la porte de sa petite cabine. Elle fit quelques pas, s'avança vers les deux pirates qui la détaillaient avec surprise et admiration. Dans une tenue de ce style, elle était bien plus à l'aise. Bien qu'elles n'auraient sûrement jamais porté quelque chose de ce genre, Nami et Robin devaient s'avouer qu'ainsi, Elena était vraiment jolie, et surtout, élégante. Même si la tenue n'était pas assez «sexy» selon elles, Elena dégageait quelque chose de différent dans cette tenue à consonance «samurai», elle rayonnait, cela lui allait parfaitement. Et de plus, l'habit qu'elle arborait avait l'air très agréable.

(Voir le fanart en haut.)

Elena, qui avait relevé ses longs cheveux bouclés en un chignon flou, portait donc une longue robe qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. La couleur de l'habit était d'un rose pâle, si pâle qu'il pouvait s'apparenter à du blanc. Sur les deux côtés, le tissu était fendu jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses, mais elle portait avec de très hautes jambières blanches, voir transparentes qui contrastaient avec son teint bronzé. L'habit marquait sa taille fine et un peu ses atouts proéminents qui ne pouvaient, de toute façon, pas tellement passer inaperçus.

Elle était vraiment superbe ainsi, et Nami se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose à son goût, même si ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

«Ça te va vraiment bien» sourit Robin.

Et sur ce, elles allèrent payer l'habit de la jeune femme qui choisit de garder la tenue sur elle. Nami, elle, avait opté pour une courte jupe bleue évasée qui sublimait la longueur de ses fines et lisses jambes ainsi qu'un court tee-shirt rayé blanc et bleu bustier, avec un petit nœud rouge au milieu, assorti au tissu qu'elle avait attaché dans ses cheveux. La tenue était à son image: sexy tout en restant mignonne. Robin, quant à elle, portait une courte robe moulante noire, parsemée de motifs et d'imprimés blancs et rouges, qui la mettait également en valeur.

Ainsi, elles remercièrent le marchand et retournèrent sur le bateau. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Usopp, Brook, Franky, Chopper et Sanji d'aller se refaire une garde-robe, et même Zoro et Luffy finirent par y aller, poussés par leur curiosité.

L'après-midi était vite passée. Zoro était debout, adossé au mât, plongé dans ses pensées. C'était encore une nouvelle journée qui allait se terminer, en présence de cette jeune femme, Elena, qui faisait maintenant partie du décor. Cette femme l'intriguait et même si il n'en montrait rien, il était perturbé. Si on le lui demandait, il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle éveillait en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues, des parties de son existence qui avaient comme été oubliées, négligées. Quand il était avec elle, il avait des réactions qu'il ne savait expliquer, tout droit sorties d'un «autre lui».

Il avait beau tenté, il n'arrivait pas à lire totalement en elle. C'était comme si... Elle cachait quelque chose. Et pourtant, il se sentait incroyable proche d'elle, d'une manière qu'il ne savait exprimer, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, comme si elle devait toujours en faire partie. Était-ce encore l'un de ses pouvoirs? Ou était-ce simplement...? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui, maintenant, avec elle?

Mais alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit avec des questions auxquelles il n'avait évidemment pas les réponses, il entendit un gros grincement en provenance du haut du mât, que visiblement personne, à part lui, ne semblait avoir relevé. Le bretteur se mit ainsi à monter, sachant pertinemment tout au fond de lui ce qu'il allait y trouver.

D'habitude, il était le seul à venir passer du temps en haut du mât, où le vent et l'air reposant de la mer apaisaient son cœur de guerrier. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici qui, de temps en temps, agissait comme lui. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'il y trouva Elena, accoudée contre la bordure, lui tournant le dos. Le vent souffla, faisant voleter les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon de la Demoiselle, emportant avec lui son parfum si spécial qui enivra les narines de Zoro.

Instinctivement, l'homme aux cheveux verts la rejoignit silencieusement, loin de la surprendre, et se mit à admirer ce même coucher de soleil qu'elle observait. C'était magnifique. Peu à peu, le ciel changea de couleur pour prendre des teintes orangées, puis violettes qui se reflétaient splendidement sur l'eau. Les quelques nuages qui parcouraient les Cieux, auparavant blancs, virèrent au rose à leur tour. Une douce lumière éclairaient leurs visages respectifs qui arboraient la même expression: calme et apaisée. C'était comme si ce simple coucher de soleil était capable de les adoucir, de leur faire oublier tous leurs soucis, leurs tracas.

Zoro et Elena ne s'en rendaient que vaguement compte, mais ils se ressemblaient énormément, bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. Presque inconsciemment, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil sombre totalement derrière les vagues, ne laissant que son reflet coloré dans le ciel pour les illuminer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé la moindre parole, de peur de gâcher cet incroyable moment qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux, sans vouloir se l'avouer.

Et ce fut finalement Elena qui rompit le silence:

«Quand ton rêve sera accompli, que feras-tu, après? Demanda-t-elle tout en fixant l'horizon, pensive. Resteras-tu avec les Mugiwara?

\- Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire, quelques secondes après. Mais notre aventure ne sera sûrement jamais terminée.»

Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il reprit:

«Attends, tu viens bien de dire «quand ton rêve sera accompli», n'est-ce pas?

\- Hm, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu acceptes le fait que je devienne le meilleur bretteur au monde..., continua-t-il en la regardant malicieusement. C'est bien, tu es réaliste!»

Elena soupira, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Intrigué par son manque d'énergie et le fait qu'elle ne lui donne pas un quelconque coup, Zoro se rapprocha et en la regardant, vit que l'expression qu'elle affichait était beaucoup plus triste qu'elle ne devait.

Il la considéra de nouveau. Elle n'était pas comme cela avec les autres. C'était comme si, de temps à autre, et souvent en sa présence, elle s'abandonnait et quittait ce masque qu'elle tentait de garder permanent. Le chasseur de prime ne savait que dire, que faire. Il n'était pas un pro pour parler avec les femmes, ce n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité et c'était bien connu. Alors comment être sûr de ne pas toucher un point sensible, de ne pas la braquer, lui faire du mal?

Attendez, depuis quand Zoro réfléchissait-il autant sur les conséquences de ses actes? Notre bretteur préféré aurait-il changé? Enfin. Quoi qu'il soit, il se jeta à l'eau et préféra rester tel qu'il était, faire à sa manière. Il soupira, s'adossa à la rambarde et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

«On peut savoir c'est quoi cette gueule mélancolique, là?»

A ces mots, Elena le considéra avec surprise, comme si elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit. Que venait-il de dire?

«T'es censée sourire et crier partout comme une folle, continua-t-il. J'veux pas voir cette tronche de déprimée près de moi.»

La surprise d'Elena n'en fut que plus importante et elle ouvrit grand ses jolis yeux dorés qui viraient au vert. En temps normal, elle l'aurait frappé et aurait violemment riposté, mais là, elle semblait tout simplement... Touchée. Ses yeux brillaient, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Et ce n'était pas fini.

Poussé par une partie de lui qu'il apprenait petit à petit à connaître, Zoro s'approcha d'elle et posa son poing fermé contre le front de la jeune femme qui ouvrit encore un peu plus ses paupières.

«Si t'as des problèmes, on est là pour ça, idiote, lâcha-t-il avec un air dur. Les nakama, c'est fait pour ça, j'te signale.»

Elena n'en revenait pas. Ils se faisaient face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sa main à lui sur son front à elle. Elena se sentait bien en sa présence, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle aurait du s'en soucier, faire attention. Mais là, à cet instant, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Tout semblait avoir disparu, si ce n'était eux deux, et ce ciel aux milles teintes de violet sur lequel apparaissaient quelques étoiles. Elle était apaisée, comme enveloppée de sentiments bienfaisants. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi... D'aussi puissant, d'aussi sincère.

Mais soudainement, sans prévenir, le bateau tangua violemment à gauche et à droite d'un mouvement si brusque et précis qu'il en devenait vraiment étrange. Brutalement, Zoro se retrouva collé à Elena, son visage contre sa joue. Ce fut le premier mouvement. Et lorsque le bateau eut une seconde secousse dans le sens inverse, les deux jeunes gens firent de même, et l'homme aux cheveux verts vit avec stupeur Elena foncer droit sur lui et venir s'écraser contre son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui parurent pourtant durer une éternité. Lentement, Elena se releva, le cerveau tout retourné, et s'agrippa inconsciemment au tee-shirt de son ami. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et se passa une main sur le crâne, elle remarqua alors l'air surpris de Zoro et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. C'était vrai qu'elle était encore collée à lui, et ce n'était pas désagréable, mais bon, il y a une fin à toute bonne chose.

Alors elle s'écarta et rigola:

«Tu m'as fais mal aux seins, tu le sais, ça?

\- La ferme, soupira Zoro. Comme si c'était ma fa-»

Mais alors, ils entendirent tout deux un imperceptible gloussement qui leur était tout de même parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles et se précipitèrent vers le rebord, pour se pencher. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils aperçurent Franky à la barre, qui tentait de réprimer son fou-rire tant bien que mal, visiblement très fier du tour qu'il leur avait joué.

Zoro l'incendia silencieusement et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Et alors qu'il se retournait, le visage renfrogné, il vit qu'Elena, elle, le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur.

Elle était prête à descendre, lui tendit une main et avança:

«Je t'en prie, honneur aux femme...lettes.»

Une folle veine battit sur la tempe du jeune homme, il haussa un sourcil et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

«J'vais te montrer c'est qui, la femmelette, moi!»

Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit, et à me faire des remarques !

Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe que je n'ai pas supprimées!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre sixième

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux -ou plutôt le seul qui était encore fonctionnel- et considéra le plafond de bois qui s'offrait à lui. Les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il bâilla. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et passa ses mains sur son visage. Puis il s'étira et bâilla une nouvelle fois. Il resta immobile quelques instants, ses idées n'étant pas encore très claires. Sa chambre était vide, il était seul. D'après la lumière qui perçait à travers la fenêtre, il avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Oui, il y avait des jours comme ça où il ne se réveillait pas. Mais pourtant, il ne s'était pas surmené hier, alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se réveiller un lendemain d'entraînement intensif? Peut-être avait-il trop réfléchi. Ou peut-être bien était-ce cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs, Elena, qui lui demandait un peu trop d'énergie.

Un bruit le tira de ses réflexions matinales: son ventre gargouillait. Alors il rejeta ses draps dans son lit et posa un, puis deux pieds au sol. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il vit, posée sur le plancher un peu plus loin, une assiette remplie de toutes choses qu'avait cuisiné Sanji -car il n'y avait que lui pour faire de tels plats-. Roronoa Zoro l'attrapa et la posa sur ses genoux, ainsi que le verre à ses côtés.

Jamais Sanji ne lui aurait apporté son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre, c'était littéralement impossible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'un tel geste. Décidément, cette métisse aux étranges capacités était vraiment en train de bouleverser son quotidien. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et commença à savourer les plats qu'on lui avait apporté, la remerciant silencieusement. Quelques minutes après, il sortit. La lumière l'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes et il s'étira une énième fois. Puis il descendit sur le pont, où se trouvaient Luffy, Robin, Brook, Sanji, Chopper et Usopp.

Zoro s'arrêta un instant et contempla l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue de son seul œil. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'eau était plus agitée que les précédents jours. Il faisait chaud, comme souvent, mais un léger vent lui caressait le visage, rendant la chaleur plus supportable. Le bretteur descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier de bois pour rejoindre ses camarades, mais à peine eut-il posé un pied sur l'herbe d'en bas qu'un fou-rire collectif éclata au sein de l'équipage.

L'homme aux cheveux verts mit d'ailleurs quelques temps pour comprendre qu'il était celui dont on se moquait, le centre de l'attention. Et ce fut d'une voix agacée mais maîtrisée qu'il aboya:

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?»

Un long silence lui répondit, silence rompu par son Capitaine qui se roula au sol, incapable de se retenir. Sanji semblait apprécier le spectacle, se moquant également. Et même Robin gloussait un peu. Zoro n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu Usopp se lever et chuchoter à l'oreille de Luffy et Chopper, puis fait un signe aux autres membres présents qui avaient bien reçu le message. Alors, lorsque celui-ci lui affirma d'un air faussement innocent que Chopper avait simplement lâché un gaz, provoquant au passage une immense gêne outrée chez le petit renne- l'épéiste s'avança, menaçant, vers le tireur d'élite des Mugiwara. En temps normal, celui-ci aurait cédé et lâché l'affaire, mais cette fois-ci, il explosa de rire encore plus fort, à en pleurer, lui postillonnant sur sa face balafrée.

Une veine sur la tempe, le chasseur de prime s'ébroua, fit volte-face et hurla à s'en décrocher les poumons:

«Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe, bordel?»

A cet instant, Nami débarqua en ouvrant violemment la porte de la cuisine.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, encore?» Cria-t-elle.

Elle s'avança, elle aussi agacée, mais lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le visage de Zoro, sa face se décomposa et en une fraction de seconde, elle avait la main sur la bouche, se maîtrisant non sans peine pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Visiblement, quelque chose clochait avec son visage, ce matin.

«Z-Zoro, commença-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un gloussement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que... Ça, sérieux?

\- Ça? Répéta-t-il. Peut-on savoir de quoi tu parles?»

Et comme la navigatrice n'avait pas été tenue au courant, elle se contenta de répondre rapidement «Bah, tous ces trucs sur ton visage!» avant de littéralement exploser de rire, luttant pour ne pas se rouler au sol comme le faisaient ses amis.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Zoro quitta ses amis en grognant férocement et se rua dans sa salle de bain pour y trouver un miroir. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle sur son visa-...

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva en face dudit réflecteur d'apparence, il s'arrêta net devant son propre reflet. Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme -si on pouvait encore le qualifier ainsi- qui arborait deux petites couettes de cheveux verts sur son crâne, attachées par des élastiques rose bonbon. Un rouge à lèvres rose fluo recouvrait ses lèvres et continuait sur ses joues, un arsenal de maquillage décoraient ses yeux et pour finir, son visage était empli de dessins au feutre noir qui le faisaient ressembler à... à... à rien.

Oui, il comprenait maintenant. Si il n'avait pas été la victime, il aurait ri à pleins poumons, lui aussi. Mais là, cette mauvaise farce l'avait tout bonnement humiliée, et un tel crime ne resterait pas impuni. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Pour le coupable, il avait déjà sa petite idée en tête, et il allait sévèrement lui faire regretter d'avoir un jour mis le pied sur ce bateau.

En quelques minutes, il s'était débarrassé de toutes ces «conneries» et nettoyé le visage à fond. Il dut s'acharner et lorsqu'il eut fini, sa face était un peu rougie par la force qu'il y avait mit. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit de sa chambre en se demandant s'il devait _la_ trancher en rondelles ou en lamelles. A une rapidité ahurissante, il se retrouva devant celle des filles et ouvrit la porte brusquement d'un violent coup de pied, espérant ainsi la surprendre.

La lumière n'était pas allumée, le contraste entre dehors et l'intérieur de la pièce était trop important et son œil valide ne put pas s'adapter tout de suite. Alors il pénétra dans la salle et referma violemment le battant derrière lui.

«ELENA, hurla-t-il. SORS D'Ic-...»

Mais le jeune homme fut brutalement stoppé dans son élan au moment où son œil restant réussit à s'adapter, lui rendant ainsi la vue. Il resta bloqué, immobile, comme aspiré par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce corps parfaitement sculpté qu'il était en train de découvrir. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'insistance avec laquelle il la dévorait des yeux, ni de l'indiscrétion dont il faisait preuve, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les prunelles aujourd'hui teintées de vert d'Elena, qui le dévisageaient avec stupeur.

Aussitôt, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se masqua subitement l'œil en le recouvrant de sa paume. Zoro resta immobile et muet de longues minutes, comme mortifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, et surtout par ses propres réactions. Son œil s'était d'abord posé sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme, sur lesquelles reposaient ses cheveux mouillés, ramenés sur le devant de son buste. Sa peau était lisse, bronzée, unifiée. Puis il était descendu, savourant, dévorant la moindre parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à faire la rencontre d'une première cicatrice fine, longue et verticale, marquant le début d'une longue série.

Et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il avait découvert les dizaines et dizaines de traces et cicatrices qui recouvraient le dos de la belle. Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour détailler ce dos musclé mais si abîmé qui était le sien. Cependant, son regard avait été accroché par le bas de son dos, là où des plaies beaucoup plus récentes en chevauchaient d'anciennes. En descendant un peu plus, la serviette accrochée autour de sa taille masquait sa peau jusqu'à ses genoux, mais les entailles reprenaient aussitôt au niveau de ses mollets, bien moins nombreuses mais plus épaisses, différentes. Zoro était statufié. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu de corps si endommagé. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de cicatrices, tant de plaies? Quel genre de combat pouvait bien laisser de pareilles traces? Il comprenait maintenant l'usage de ces bandages blancs qu'elle entourait toujours autour de son buste, et de ces jambières qui dissimulaient ses longues jambes.

Mais ce qui l'avait plus surpris venait ensuite. L'espace de quelques fractions de seconde, Elena avait commencé à se retourner, stupéfaite par son entrée fracassante. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu voir les atouts proéminents de la jeune femme -qu'il ne savait pas si gros- masqués par ses longs cheveux ébènes (et oui, Zoro reste un homme!), il avait été frappé par l'état de son ventre. Le contraste était élevé, surprenant. Son dos était blessé, abîmé, et couvert de cicatrices plus longues les unes que les autres, alors que son ventre, lui, était lisse, plat, musclé, dessiné et ne comportait qu'une seule entaille, qui semblait bien plus profonde et grave que les autres. Elle prenait racine juste sous son sein droit et descendait le long de ses côtes, frôlant son nombril, puis disparaissait sous la serviette de bain de la jeune femme.

Cependant, le bretteur fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit de fines mains se poser sur la sienne et la tirer avec douceur. Il avait été si préoccupé et intrigué par ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il n'avait pas sentit Elena se rapprocher de lui. Lentement, il ouvrit son œil en hésitant légèrement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le joli visage de la brune qui lui souriait avec malice et sincérité. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle s'était rapidement couverte d'un débardeur noir, un peu trop moulant à son goût, mais qu'elle n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler qu'un simple short moulant, qui ne dévoilait ses longues et fines jambes qu'à partir de la moitié de ses cuisses, bien moins abîmées que son dos mais parsemées de ci de là de quelques blessures.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas frappée par l'état de son corps, mais plutôt par les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Sa taille de guêpe relevée par le haut noir, sa poitrine imposante et libre délicatement dessinée au travers du tissu, ses hanches généreuses dissimulées par son caleçon et ses jambes parfaitement modelées et musclées qui reflétaient clairement le résultat de lourds efforts. Et surtout, son visage.

Malgré les cicatrices, malgré les entailles, malgré tout cela, elle était magnifique. A cette pensée, Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-il de s'avouer, là? Qu'Elena était... Magnifique? Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Quand il était avec elle, il perdait ses moyens et se mettait à penser à des choses qui n'avaient, auparavant, jamais traversé son esprit. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte et n'aurait même pas été intéressé par le corps d'une femme. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par la concernée qui s'éloigna un peu et railla d'un ton moqueur faussement blasé:

«Bon t'as fini de me mater?

\- La ferme, rétorqua-t-il sans toutefois pouvoir contrôler le feu qui lui montait aux joues -c'était si rare qu'il rougisse-. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi es-tu là? S'enquit-elle à l'instant où il était justement en train de se dire qu'avec tout ça, il en avait oublié la raison de sa venue. Pour me remercier du relooking que je t'ai fait gratuitement? Ou pour le petit-déjeuner, peut-être? C'était une gentille attention, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Ouais... Merci, bougonna-t-il avant de se reprendre. Toi! S'écria-t-il, ayant soudainement retrouvé la mémoire. Je vais te...

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, rigola-t-elle. Enfin... Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas attrapée!»

Et sur ces paroles, elle se mit à courir un peu partout, contournant les piliers, sautant sur les lits, glissant sur le sol avec tant d'habilité et de grâce que c'en devenait déroutant. Elle ressemblait... A un félin. Zoro la coursait, grognant lorsqu'il la ratait de peu. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi était-il rentré dans son jeu, hein? Encore un de ses pouvoirs. Ses cheveux et son corps laissaient derrière chacun de leur passage des effluves fruitées, sucrées, qui remuaient l'estomac du bretteur. C'était un phénomène inexplicable, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas lui-même à s'expliquer son comportement. Pourquoi prenait-il du plaisir à lui courir après, à la voir sourire? Bordel, elle devait déteindre sur lui!

Puis, soudainement, alors qu'elle le narguait de son plus beau sourire, le pied d'Elena glissa sur une chaussette et son corps se renversa en arrière, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Merde! Par pur réflexe, Zoro se précipita et arriva à temps pour la rattraper... Dans ses bras.

Le timing et tout le reste n'étant pas été calculé, ils se retrouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la belle dans les bras de l'épéiste aux cheveux verts. Elle avait les yeux plongés dans ceux, ou plutôt celui du bretteur qui lui, se perdait dans les prunelles plus ou moins vertes de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, avant que la voix un peu trop aiguë d'un certain cuistot blond venant annoncer le repas à son «Elena-chérie» ne les sortent de leur petit monde.

Zoro se raidit automatiquement, tandis qu'une idée assez rigolote traversait l'esprit d'Elena. Personne ne savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la demoiselle, et son camarade ne comprit pas non plus son but lorsque d'un coup, elle se pencha encore plus en arrière et lui poussa le pied, le faisant ainsi basculer en avant. Elena encaissa sans difficultés la chute, étant donné qu'elle était à seulement une vingtaine de centimètres du sol lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapée. Mais, pour ne pas l'écraser, il eut pour réflexe de se rattraper sur ses bras, sans même savoir qu'il agissait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu.

Et alors que Zoro se tendait encore plus d'entendre la poignée se tourner, Elena enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, ses bras autour de son cou, et l'attira à lui avec force, l'obligeant à se mettre sur ses coudes. Leurs visages s'empourprèrent instantanément, et il écarquilla les yeux, choqué par la proximité de leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Sans avoir même le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva le visage fourré dans le cou d'Elena, à humer son exquise odeur. Cette dernière avait beau être à l'origine de cette idée tordue et farfelue, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible à la sensualité de la situation, et le petit gémissement qu'elle poussa involontairement en sentant Zoro contre elle ne faisait pas, mais alors pas du tout partie du plan.

Or, le timing semblait avoir été parfait car quand elle releva la tête, Sanji se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, un filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez. Voyant qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important, il sortit et referma la porte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Que venait-il de surprendre dans cette chambre, putain?

Mais alors qu'il tentait d'y voir plus clair, et de chasser son excitation, de l'autre côté du battant de bois, Elena et Zoro se fixaient, l'une amusée, et l'autre plus choqué que jamais. Tout le corps du jeune homme était encore remué par tant de proximité et par l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Non mais, à quoi diable avait-elle pensé? Et lui, à quoi avait-il pensé? Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Son esprit devait être embrouillé. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'insulter de tous les noms, elle éclata littéralement de rire, à un tel point qu'il dut fournir d'importants efforts pour ne pas qu'elle l'entraîne avec elle.

«T'aurais du voir sa tête!» Souffla-t-elle entre deux rires.

Oui, il pouvait l'imaginer. Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que le concerné refit brusquement son apparition et traversa d'un bond la distance qui les séparait, lui et les deux autres. Le visage presque aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait de son nez, il agrippa l'homme aux cheveux verts par le col et le souleva pour qu'il se tienne debout.

En une fraction de seconde, la situation avait changé du tout au tout. Avant, Zoro se trouvait plaqué contre le corps séduisant d'Elena, poitrine contre poitrine, bassin contre bassin et là, il faisait face à un blond hors de ses gonds qui voulait lui refaire le portrait.

«Qu'as-tu fait à mon Elena? Cracha ce dernier. Ne me dis pas que... Tu la forces à...-

\- Hein? S'ébroua le chasseur de primes. Non mais ça va pas, t'es complètement fou! C'est elle qui-»

Mais lui non plus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Elena, qui s'était relevée elle aussi, continua à s'amuser de la situation et à jouer le jeu. La jeune femme sauta sur le dos de Zoro, l'entourant de ses jambes, se collant à lui avant d'affirmer à Sanji qu'elle était «consentante» et de poser un léger bisou sur la joue brûlante de sa victime. Puis, elle s'écarta souplement, ayant évidemment deviné que le concerné chercherait à la frapper, et ignora les cris et menaces qui lui étaient adressés pour s'avancer vers la salle de bain.

Et, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa pièce d'eau, elle se retourna une dernière fois, plongea son regard malicieux dans celui de Zoro et affirma d'une voix mielleuse tout en jouant avec ses jambes: «Je vais prendre une douce. Si l'envie te prend de me rejoindre...»

Zoro n'en revenait pas. Quel sale tour venait de lui jeter la jeune femme? Que venait-il exactement de se passer? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il aimé jouer avec elle, ainsi que la sensation de proximité avec elle, et pourquoi avait-il considéré la simple idée de se doucher avec elle? Zoro était choqué de sa propre personne. Que lui avait-elle fait? Il était d'ordinaire si froid et pas intéressé avec les femmes, alors que lui arrivait-il? Il avait comme le sentiment qu'elle faisait ressortir un côté de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas, un Zoro complètement différent de celui que tout le monde connaissait.

Il contempla la jeune brune aux magnifiques iris qui lui fit un clin d'œil sournois auquel il répondit en la fusillant du regard, avant de disparaître derrière le battant de sa porte, les laissant tout deux estomaqués, dans la chambre des filles.

Mais le regard menaçant qu'il lui avait jeté ne trompait pas Sanji qui étonnement, n'était plus en colère et se contenta de fixer son camarade aux cheveux verts, l'analysant.

«Quoi? Aboya Zoro, agacé qu'on le dévisage de la sorte.

\- Tu deviens un homme, bretteur», se contenta de lâcher le cuistot après quelques instant de silence, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Ledit bretteur eut un temps de réaction. Que venait-il de lui sortir là? Et puis, qu'insinuait-il, sérieux? Mais alors qu'un tas de questions se chevauchaient dans son esprit, il se contenta de crier:

«Et c'est une tapette comme toi qui me dit ça!»

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre septième

Les jours et les heures s'écoulaient les uns après les autres, toujours dans cette bonne humeur qui caractérisait l'équipage des Mugiwara. Elena faisait maintenant partie du décor, de la famille. Il n'y avait aucune tension, aucune dispute, juste un Capitaine surexcité d'arriver sur la prochaine ville, en quête d'aventures.

On était en pleine après-midi, le soleil tapait fort dans le ciel. Ce dernier était dégagé, il n'y avait aucun nuages, juste un espace bleu et unifié dans lequel évoluaient quelques oiseaux courageux. Sous un parasol, autour d'une petite table ronde, trois jeunes femmes discutaient ensembles. Dégustant un superbe thé préparé avec amour par le chef cuisinier du bateau, Nami, Elena et Robin échangeaient sur divers sujets.

« Robin, prendre des bains, ça ne te manque pas?

\- Si, j'aimerais bien me baigner, aussi. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

\- Et toi, Nami, ça ne te plairait pas, un fruit du démon? Reprit la métisse.

\- Je ne pense pas car j'adore nager et aussi prendre des bains, c'est un luxe que je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier. Et toi, Elena?

\- Moi, je n'en veux pas. Mon style de combat est uniquement basé sur mes compétences et les âmes de mes sabres. Alors, avoir un fruit du démon, ce serait comme... Tricher. C'est contraire à mes valeurs, et aux principes d'un escrimeur. Et puis, j'aime bien les bains, aussi, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton léger, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé avec beaucoup plus de sérieux que ses deux amies.»

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la navigatrice posa sa tasse. Elle regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'elles soient seules puis se pencha vers son amie aux yeux dorés et chuchota:

«Tu le trouves comment?

\- Hein? Qui? S'enquit Elena d'un ton innocent.

\- Bah, à ton avis? Rigola Nami. Zoro!

\- Ah! Euh... Bah... Ano... Il est pas mal?»

Nami souffla. Décidément, Elena n'avait pas l'air de voir où elle venait en venir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à Robin, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Après quelques réflexions, la brune s'approcha à son tour.

«Si tu devais le décrire, quels adjectifs utiliserais-tu?

\- Euh alors..., commença Elena.

\- Dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, enchaîna Nami.

\- Et bien... Il est beau! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, Nami hocha la tête. Et musclé aussi. Fort. Ensuite, je dirais... Loyal et mystérieux, ajouta-t-elle, puis elle se renfrogna. Aussi, il est idiot. Super idiot. Un vrai imbécile! Et perdu, en plus. Qui se bute au sport intensif.

\- C'est pas un adjectif, ça! S'écria Nami qui riait depuis maintenant un bout de temps, visiblement d'accord avec sa camarade.

\- Alors... «Butéausportintensif», répéta Elena, fière.»

Zoro était sur le balcon, admirant la mer sans pensées précises, quand il entendit trois rires féminins éclater non loin d'ici. En se penchant, il put apercevoir trois chevelures: une couleur mandarine, et deux autres noires, dont l'une plus intense que l'autre. Il s'agissait de Nami, Elena et Robin qui semblaient en pleine discussion. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à les regarder et tendit involontairement l'oreille. Apparemment, les deux pirates étaient en train de vanter les exploits de leur Capitaine, Mugiwara No Luffy. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Robin parler autant. Elle semblait émue en contant leur passage à Enies Lobby où le futur Roi des Pirates lui avait redonné le goût de vivre.

De là où il était, Zoro pouvait très bien apercevoir les yeux d'Elena qui brillaient d'admiration et... d'envie? Était-ce ça? Il l'entendit chuchoter: «Wow, Luffy a l'air vraiment cool, quand il veut.» et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Le temps s'était écoulé depuis cette époque, et ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres, depuis. Il avait vécu tant de choses au sein de cet équipage qu'il ne pouvait même plus les compter.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, en acceptant l'offre de Luffy, qu'il s'embarquait dans une aventure pareille. Ils avaient tant surmonté, ensemble. Mais il ne regrettait rien, au contraire. Il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation pour son Capitaine et pour ses camarades, pour l'âme des Mugiwara.

Mais alors qu'il ressassait dans son esprit les différents problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés, il sentit une présence derrière lui et demanda sans même se retourner:

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Usopp?»

Le tireur d'élite émit un petit rire satisfait et vint s'asseoir sur la rambarde sur laquelle le bretteur était accoudé.

«Je mène un petit sondage, affirma-t-il en plaçant sa main sous son menton, visiblement fier.

\- Un sondage de quoi? S'enquit l'homme aux cheveux verts en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elena, tu la trouves comment? Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Hein? S'ébroua Zoro. C'est quoi cette question pourrie?

\- Et bien, c'est une question comme une autre, répliqua Usopp avec un sourire, qui avait apparemment quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Ouais, bah j'en sais rien, moi, lâcha-t-il en se fermant. Va le faire ailleurs, ton sondage débile.

\- Orh, supplia son ami. Allez, fais un effort! Tu es le dernier à passer, tout le monde a répondu.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais, hein? Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Tu la trouves bête?

\- Oi, je t'ai posé une question!

\- Imbécile? Enchaîna-t-il en écrivant sur un petit carnet, sans même considérer sa remarque.

\- Ouais, céda Zoro en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air renfrogné.

\- Têtue?

\- Ouais, continua-t-il, se rendant petit à petit compte qu'il avait tout bonnement cédé, alléché par l'idée de pouvoir mettre sur papier tous les défauts de la jeune femme.

\- Hystérique sur les bords?

\- Ouais.

\- Chiante?

\- Ouais.

\- Maline? Continua l'homme au long nez en accélérant considérablement le rythme.

\- Ouais.

\- Sournoise?

\- Ouai-

\- Folle? Étrange?

\- Ouais! S'écria-t-il, agacé.

\- Attirante? Rayonnante? Super canon?

\- OUAIS! OUAIS! OUAIS, Hurla-t-il presque, visiblement énervé par tant de questions.»

Usopp le regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Mission réussie. Mais soudain, Zoro se rendit compte qu'il avait été piégé et son visage se décomposa.

«HEIN? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire, kisama?

\- Je t'ai eu, commença-t-il à crier à tout bout de champ. Oi, tout le monde! Zoro a dit qu'El-

\- La ferme, aboya-t-il en essayant de l'attraper.»

Mais ils furent soudainement coupé par Nami qui était apparue juste en bas de leur balcon, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

«Oi, on peut savoir c'est quoi tout ce raffut?»

Zoro la considéra, puis regarda près de la table. Elena n'y était plus. Il se contenta de marmonner un «Rien», et jeta un dernier regard assassin à Usopp. Puis il remit ses mains dans ses poches et descendit l'escalier qui menait en bas. Il se posa de nouveau sur la rambarde blanche du bateau, sur le côté gauche, le couloir qui liait l'arrière et l'avant du navire. Mais alors qu'il soufflait un bon coup, une odeur familière vint lui frôler les narines et il s'immobilisa.

Ces arômes sucrés venaient toujours le hanter, le narguer, où qu'il soit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut, au loin, à l'arrière du bateau, de longs cheveux bouclés d'un sombre et éclatant noir qui voletaient dans le vent. Sans même la voir, Zoro devinait très bien qui était la propriétaire d'une telle chevelure, d'une telle odeur. Il n'avait jamais vu de femmes avec des cheveux si noirs, si intenses. Il n'y en avait pas dix comme elle. En pensant à elle, le bretteur ne put s'empêcher de s'avouer qu'elle était vraiment spéciale, différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisées, connues. Elle avait comme... Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas déterminer, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt.

Tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, Zoro s'était laissé porté par ses pieds qui, inconsciemment, le menaient à Elena. Elle était, elle aussi, accoudée sur le rebord, le vent caressant son visage. Son odeur se fit de plus en plus forte, enivrant au passage les narines du bretteur. Elle sentait indéniablement bon. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait déjà repéré depuis longtemps, malgré ses yeux fermés. Il s'accouda à côté d'elle, maintenant quand même une certaine distance.

«Tu me suis ou quoi, jeune homme? Dit-elle sans même bouger, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- La ferme, lâcha-t-il, gêné qu'elle ait raison car au fond, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il venait faire ici, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de rechercher la compagnie d'une personne. Disons que... Je te surveille.

\- Bien rattrapé, rigola-t-elle en ouvrant les paupières. Mais, dit comme cela, ça sonne comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

\- Je devrais? Rétorqua-t-il en la regardant, un petit sourire illuminant son visage.»

Mais la réaction de la jeune femme ne fut pas du tout celle à quoi il s'attendait. A sa réponse, elle eut comme un petit sursaut et son visage se décomposa littéralement. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui de Zoro. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Son regard... Son expression... C'était comme... Un appel au secours.

Oui, c'était ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais la lueur de détresse qui brillait dans ses prunelles était bien présente. C'était comme si elle lui criait qu'elle voulait être... Sauvée. Mais sauvée de quoi?

Cependant, Elena détourna son regard et fixa l'horizon. Tout s'était passé en à peine deux secondes, et n'importe quelle personne n'aurait pas pu identifier ce qui se tramait chez la jeune femme. Elle dut prendre sur elle et souffla légèrement pour que son visage reprenne une expression normale, quoi que légèrement crispée.

Zoro reporta également son regard sur l'océan, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Elena l'avait regardé, comme si elle l'appelait au secours. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lisait du désespoir dans ses prunelles dorées. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car elle demanda d'une voix impassible:

«Tu ne vas pas me demander d'où venaient toutes ces blessures sur mon corps?»

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne cilla pas. Son ton était dur, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il savait qu'elle lui poserait cette question, à un moment ou un autre, il commençait à comprendre ses réactions. Enfin, il pensait. C'était vrai qu'il était très intrigué et qu'il aurait aimé savoir. Elena avait-elle des problèmes? Lui aurait-elle dit si c'était le cas? Avait-elle fuit un quelconque bourreau? Des centaines d'hypothèses avaient chevauché son esprit. Quelle pouvait être la raison de tant de cicatrices? Cela le préoccupait et à vrai dire, il était vraiment inquiet. Mais il ne pouvait la forcer à rien, alors il se contenta de répondre:

«C'est vrai que j'y ai beaucoup pensé, avoua-t-il. Et j'y pense toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais chacun son histoire. Si tu voulais que je sache, tu me l'aurais dit.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle dans un vague murmure, comme soulagée. Bon, je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller faire une petite sieste.»

Zoro la regarda s'éloigner. Depuis quand était-elle une si mauvaise menteuse? Puis, alors qu'il la contemplait en train de fuir, elle s'arrêta.

«Zoro? Fit-elle, sans se retourner.

\- Hm?

\- Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que tu voulais tenir une promesse que tu avais faite.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, quelle était cette promesse?»

Zoro la regarda. Ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir plus intense encore que ceux de Robin volaient légèrement, caressant le bas de son dos. Elle était vêtue de ce fameux pantalon noir près du corps, de ce large tee-shirt blanc et de cette ceinture qu'elle portait le jour de leur rencontre. Jamais il n'avait pensé, ce jour-là, que cette femme spontanée, têtue, hystérique, audacieuse et simple -négligée, selon Nami- cachait de si lourdes blessures, et peut-être, de lourdes responsabilités. Il la lâcha du regard. Depuis qu'il l'avait croisée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Kuina. Cela lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Alors, le fait qu'elle lui pose cette question était assez... Comment dire... Déroutant.

«Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu dans mon esprit, mais j'avais une amie, avant, qui comme toi... Il s'arrêta. On s'était promis de devenir les plus forts escrimeurs du monde entier.

\- Une compétition, hein? Chuchota-t-elle. Je ne suis pas remontée aussi loin, je n'avais pas assez de temps. Et puis, je ne lis pas le passé. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?»

Zoro serra les dents, une boule dans la gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ouvertement, ou presque, de sa défunte amie. Il ne vit pas Elena lui jeter un regard en coin. Elle avait compris.

«Kuina, finit-il par lâcher. Elle est mon amie d'enfance. Elle..., reprit-il après un petit arrêt d'hésitation. Elle disant toujours qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais son rêve.

\- Quel pessimisme. Pourquoi abandonner sans même avoir essayé?

\- Parce qu'elle était une fille.»

Sans même la regarder, il sentit la crispation d'Elena qui serra les poings et fit violemment volte-face.

«En quoi le fait d'être une fille est-il un désavantage? Cria-t-elle presque.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle pensait être handicapée car, selon elle, appuya-t-il, en grandissant, elle n'arriverait pas à rivaliser avec les hommes. Elle...

\- Et bien, si tu la vois, tu lui diras qu'être une fille n'est en rien un handicap, répondit durement la jeune femme. On peut en tirer de grands avantages, au contraire. Et puis, c'est la volonté qui compte! Seule la détermination peut nous faire avancer et nous fait devenir ce qu'on veut être. La force n'est que secondaire.»

Et alors qu'elle lui tournait de nouveau le dos, ce fut au tour de Zoro d'écarquiller ses yeux et de la regarder. Il était choqué. Ses paroles étaient similaires à celles qu'il avait hurlé à Kuina, peu avant sa mort.

«Elena, tu...»

Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle ne le regardait pas et il la vit se détendre légèrement.

«Je deviendrais la meilleure quoi qu'il arrive, Zoro, lança-t-elle d'une voix emplie de détermination. Alors, si un jour, tu te retiens contre moi sous prétexte que je suis une femme... Je... Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.»

Et sur ces paroles, elle fila et disparut derrière le bois. Le concerné était encore sous le choc. Elena...

Sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, un sourire béat étira son visage lorsqu'il se remit à admirer la mer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Kuina. Si seulement elle était encore là... Elle l'aurait adorée. Si seulement elle avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer Elena, il était certain que sa vie en aurait été bouleversée, comme elle était en train de bouleverser la sienne.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre court et carrément nul, mais c'était juste histoire d'avancer un peu avant de partir en vacances!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huitième

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, rapprochant particulièrement les deux bretteurs qu'étaient Elena et Zoro. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tous deux fait partie de la vie de l'autre depuis toujours, c'était... Déconcertant. Et surtout, ils se ressemblaient incroyablement. Zoro comme Elena avaient un sens de l'honneur et de la camaraderie à toutes épreuves, un caractère bien trempé et une détermination inébranlable. Ils avaient ce même côté puissant, sauvage, ce même instinct bestial, mystérieux et compliqué et surtout, cette même passion pour la force et les sabres.

Il était le requin, elle était la panthère.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils en apprenaient énormément, l'un au contact de l'autre, et découvraient de nouvelles facettes de leur identité, facettes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Oui, c'était certain, Elena et Zoro étaient beaucoup plus proches que ce qu'ils ne laissaient paraître.

Pour l'instant.

Zoro était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, paisiblement endormi. Les bras derrière la tête et les jambes croisées, comme à son habitude. Il était plongé dans un apaisant sommeil sans rêve quand il sentit -ou plutôt, ne sentit pas- deux mains qui le secouèrent légèrement au niveau des épaules. Il ne se réveilla pas, ne cilla pas. Visiblement mécontentes, les mains se mirent à donner de petits coups contre son torse, mais il ne bougea pas non plus. Sans même qu'il en ait conscience, les deux petits membres lui tirèrent les cheveux, le pincèrent, lui tirèrent les joues, le griffèrent, et il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elles se décidèrent à lui boucher le nez.

«Pouaaah» S'écria-t-il en se relevant brutalement, essoufflé, cognant au passage une tête métisse qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

« Ittaï ! S'écria-t-il en portant une main à sa tête. Chikushou*, Elena, c'est quoi ce b- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase, car ladite Elena qui avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment galéré à le réveiller lui mit précipitamment la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Il haussa un sourcil et fixa ses fins yeux dorés qui semblaient briller dans la pénombre. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence et lui désigna du regard ses compagnons masculins qui dormaient et ronflaient.

OK, si même Sanji dormait, c'est qu'il était vraiment tôt. Lentement, elle lui prit la main et le regarda comme pour lui demander son autorisation, de peur qu'il ne se remette à hurler. Il haussa un sourcil et resta immobile. On venait de le réveiller en lui coupant la respiration, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses esprits.

Délicatement, Elena se redressa et il se leva du lit en prenant soin de ne pas le faire grincer. Elle le tira légèrement et il la suivit sans un mot. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il suivait ses pas, la jeune femme lui lâcha les mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Zoro, quant à lui, étouffa un grognement en considérant sa tenue et enfila d'une traite son pantalon et son tee-shirt, attrapa à la volée ses sabres qu'il ne quittait jamais, et continua son chemin. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était rendu compte avant elle qu'il n'était pas habillé.

La minute qui suivait, ils étaient dehors, sur le pont, et Elena souriait à Zoro telle une enfant, dévoilant au grand jour sa dentition. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et le vent était assez froid et agressif. La brise fit voler la longue robe et les cheveux de la jeune femme qui lui voilèrent le visage l'espace d'un instant, mais elle les rejeta d'un geste ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Zoro en bâillant.

\- M'entraîner avec toi. »

Le jeune homme se passa une main derrière le crâne et s'étira. Ouais, il se doutait bien qu'elle allait lui sortir un truc de ce genre. En temps normal, il aurait été énervé qu'on le réveille si tôt, aurait crié, frappé, juré, mais là, il se contenta de sourire et de lui adresser un regard conjuguant complicité, férocité et satisfaction, -fallait le faire- ce qu'elle lui rendit.

Juste le temps de monter jusqu'à la salle de sport, et c'était parti. Zoro remonta le bas de son pantalon pour en faire un short.

« Musculation en premier » annonça-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé et taillé. « Combats à mains nues, ensuite. »

Il se retourna et allait attraper la barre d'haltère quand il remarqua qu'Elena n'avait pas bougé et était encore vêtue de la robe qu'elle avait acheté avec Nami et de la totalité de ses accessoires.

Il croisa les bras sur son buste et soupira : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Retire tes fringues, sérieux, c'est ni pratique, ni hygiénique. »

Puis, lorsqu'il vit le regard hésitant d'Elena, il comprit. Il souffla et affirma : « Daijobu*. Et puis, j'ai déjà vu tout ça. »

Il la comprenait. Vu sa tête, elle n'avait sûrement jamais dévoilé autant de son corps, ou à peu de personne, du moins. Elle baissa le regard, fronça les sourcils et il vit qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. C'était déconcertant de voir l'audacieuse Elena qui agissait de façon timide et hésitante, pareille à une petite fille. C'était... Mignon. Zoro se gifla mentalement, et mit cette pensée sur le compte du fait qu'il était tôt, et qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. _Menteur._

Alors, l'homme aux cheveux verts s'approcha d'elle, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux vers les siens. Et, une nouvelle fois, il fit ce même geste qu'il avait répété durant ces derniers jours, ce geste qui était devenu le leur. Il esquissa un sourire et cogna tout doucement le front de la métisse avec son poing. Il la vit sourire sincèrement et demanda : « Fais-moi confiance. »

C'était plus une question qu'un conseil, elle hocha la tête et le remercia du regard. Quelques secondes après, elle retirait sa longue robe pâle, dévoilant les jambières qu'elle avait en-dessous. Elle retira ses dernières, ainsi que ses chaussures, pour ne garder que le boxer blanc qu'elle avait et les bandages qui couvraient son torse comme un bustier.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Zoro la matait sans la moindre discrétion, et étonnamment, elle n'était pas plus gênée que ça. Voir, elle aimait ça.

Elle avait accepté de retirer ses jambières, lui dévoilant les longues cicatrices et plaies qui ornaient ses jambes, plus précisément ses cuisses, ses mollets ayant été un peu plus épargnés. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais elle venait de se livrer, en petite partie, à lui. Elle venait de s'ouvrir. Un peu, certes, mais quand même.

Zoro, quant à lui, était en train de se demander si il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Le boxer d'Elena était beaucoup trop court et moulant à son goût, et les bandages révélaient un peu trop les courbes généreuses de son corps pour qu'il reste concentré à cent pour cent. Elle était vraiment très séduisante, d'autant plus qu'il voyait ses muscles se tendre sous sa délicate peau bronzée. Ses épaules étaient robustes, ses bras reflétaient la puissance qu'ils contenaient, ses jambes étaient musclées, puissantes et pourtant, elle se déplaçait légèrement, gracieusement, rapidement, comme si elle ne pesait que le poids d'une plume. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était force et souplesse à la fois. Animosité et douceur. Esprit bestial et grâce.

Son corps reflétait sa personnalité, sa différence. Elle était enivrante, ainsi. Sauvage, fauve, indomptable, naturelle, sans aucun artifice. Et surtout, elle ne semblait même pas remarquer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Putain, t'es bien foutu. » Lâcha-t-elle sans la moindre gêne, comme si elle le voyait torse nu pour la première fois, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il ne répondit pas, mais songea silencieusement qu'elle venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas, en résumé. Elle ne remarqua pas son air préoccupé, trop concentrée à déterminer son programme d'entraînement. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser.

Ils firent de tout : pompes, abdominaux, tractions, cardio, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Durant au moins quatre heures heures, ils suèrent ensemble, repoussant les limites du corps humain, allant toujours plus loin. Elena tenait le rythme et même si on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit plus en difficultés que Zoro, elle n'en montrait rien. Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudainement et regarda avec considération la jolie femme qui transpirait à côté de lui.

Il venait seulement de prendre conscience à quel point cela avait du être dur pour elle. Tout le travail qu'elle avait du fournir juste pour pouvoir atteindre le niveau d'un homme, c'était extraordinaire. Et aujourd'hui, elle les surpassait, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait du faire dix fois mieux que les hommes, travailler dix fois plus, qu'eux, continuer à souffrir dix fois plus longtemps qu'eux juste pour avoir une puissance qui frôlait la leur, et tellement plus pour les surpasser.

Elena était vraiment forte, elle avait du mérite. Elle continuait sans broncher, refusant d'accepter les règles que lui imposait son corps de femme, persévérant encore et encore, allant jusqu'au bout, ne baissant jamais les bras. C'était remarquablement admirable, Zoro était stupéfait. Elena avait réalisé le rêve que Kuina n'avait jamais réellement formulé : elle était devenue plus forte, plus rapide, plus robuste, plus tout, qu'un homme ne l'était et ça, c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Zoro eut un sourire, qu'Elena fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué, puis se remit au travail. La jeune femme lui donnait envie de travailler encore plus, elle le remotivait inconsciemment et lui faisait aller encore plus loin qu'avant. Elle se donnait tant de mal pour atteindre son but, elle y mettait tout ce qu'elle avait : son âme, son corps, son cœur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la décevoir. Lui aussi, il allait redoubler d'effort et de motivation pour être digne d'elle, et honorer la force de la nature qu'elle était. Il allait travailler plus dur pour pouvoir devenir plus fort, persévérer, insister comme elle le faisait et s'élever jusqu'au sommet de la montagne, marcher à ses côtés.

Et là, ils deviendraient les meilleurs.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, dans une bonne ambiance, comme toujours. Ils avaient passé toute la matinée ensemble, à s'entraîner jusqu'à midi, le temps était passé si vite qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Puis vint l'heure du repas, où ils se réunirent tous pour passer du temps à rire, boire et manger ensemble.

Une fois s'être rempli la panse, Elena s'étira et bailla un bon coup. Elle allait se poser à l'ombre, contre le mur de bois, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait du « coin » de Zoro et que, la dernière fois, il l'avait _juste_ envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin. Alors elle se freina brusquement et soupira bruyamment. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et à part à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun coin d'ombre. Elle s'apprêtait donc à retourner dans sa chambre quand une voix grave l'interpella :

« C'est bon, tu peux t'y mettre, pour aujourd'hui. Y'a assez de place pour deux. »

Elena ouvrit grand ses yeux et considéra l'homme aux cheveux verts qui était en train de s'asseoir dans le coin en question. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il prit place, confortablement et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, comme il le faisait toujours. Intrigué, car elle ne répondait pas, il ouvrit un œil et haussa un sourcil. Elle le dévisageait avec stupeur, comme si il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde. Bon, cela dit, c'était compréhensible, vue la façon avec laquelle il l'avait éjectée, la dernière fois. A ce souvenir, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tant que tu ne me déranges pas » ajouta-t-il alors en refermant les yeux.

Il ne vit donc pas l'immense et sincère sourire qui illumina le visage d'Elena et la seconde d'après, elle était assise à ses côtés, adossée contre le mur de bois, prête à faire un petit somme. Enfin, elle pouvait faire la sieste en toute tranquillité !

Elena était donc plongée dans un sommeil plutôt léger quand elle sentit soudain un coude puissant s'écraser dans sa face. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se redressa vivement, tous ses sens en alerte. Le grognement qu'elle émit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du bras de Zoro, qui avait visiblement le sommeil agité, était digne d'un véritable animal. Repoussant le bras de son camarade sur son corps, elle songea tout d'abord à lui rendre la pareille. Mais, voyant son visage si calme, apaisé et entendant le petit ronflement qu'il émettait, elle ne put se résoudre à lui gâcher ce moment de sérénité et décida que, pour une fois, elle se devait de le laisser un peu tranquille et allait faire abstraction.

Alors elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et souffla, bien décidée à se rendormir. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retomber dans les bras de Morphée, ce fut soudain un poing bien trop élancé à son goût qui vint faire la violente rencontre avec son abdomen. Elena manqua de s'étouffer et cracha, les yeux exorbités.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle roula sur le sol et sauta sur son agresseur : Roronoa Zoro.

Elena n'était pas dupe. Une folle veine battit sur sa tempe et elle eut un sourire mauvais. Elle choisissait de l'épargner et il revenait aussitôt à l'attaque. Oh, oh. Intéressant. Lorsqu'il eut comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué, Zoro avait tenté de rouler pour lui échapper, mais elle avait été beaucoup plus rapide. Et maintenant, il était étalé de tout son long sur le sol, une métisse aux longs cheveux noirs à califourchon sur son torse.

Le sourire qu'affichait Elena était aussi tordu que celui de l'escrimeur, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, elle avait tout d'un félin, un véritable prédateur. Et aussi en passant, qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être l'oiseau qu'elle s'apprêtait à bouffer.

Elena le maintenait au sol par la simple pression de ses mains sur ses épaules et elle se pencha dangereusement vers lui jusqu'à atteindre son oreille :

« Tu me cherches, on dirait ? Lui souffla-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Il semblerait que je t'ai trouvé, répondit-t-il sur le même ton. »

Et alors qu'ils se fixaient avec intensité et connivence, ils entendirent tous les deux Sanji qui avait crié à Usopp, Chopper et Luffy de lui attraper un poisson à cuisiner ce soir. Le sang d'Elena n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait aussitôt laissé Zoro en plan pour se précipiter vers le bord.

Tout en courant, elle avait jeté sa robe et ses sabres au sol pour ne garder que ses bandages, ses jambières et son boxer blancs avant de crier à son ami resté allongé :

« Cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas devancer ! »

Puis elle s'adressa à ses trois autres amis, affirmant qu'elle s'en occupait, avant de plonger à l'eau telle une sirène.

Le concerné mit un certain temps à se rappeler que la dernière fois, il l'avait dépassé de peu. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait être en compétition avec Elena, quelque soit le thème et l'épreuve, car elle prenait un malin plaisir à challenger, toujours plus, et il adorait ça.

Alors, il retira également ses habits, avant de plonger à son tour, suivant les traces de sa camarade. Une fois sous l'eau, il ne fut nullement surpris de voir qu'Elena l'attendait. Elle était juste, au moins. Si Zoro n'avait pas eu besoin d'air, il aurait sourit et dévoilé toutes ses dents, et il comprit en croisant le regard de son amie qu'il en était de même.

Puis, soudain, elle lui tourna le dos, et l'instant d'après, elle s'était propulsée avec toute la puissance et la grâce d'un être aquatique. Surprenant, pour un félin. Zoro, troublé, resta quelques temps à la détailler méticuleusement, absorbé par la danse de ses jambes qui se coordonnaient parfaitement avec ses bras. C'était hallucinant la facilité avec laquelle elle évoluait dans l'océan, c'était comme si elle se frayait un chemin entre les molécules d'eau qui épousaient sa délectable silhouette.

Et lorsqu'il reçut le sourire amusé qu'elle lui avait envoyé, la même expression s'afficha sur son visage et il se jeta à sa poursuite. Ce fut certainement le moment le plus intime et complice qu'ils partagèrent ensemble, de tout le séjour. Elena avait ralenti la cadence pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre et ils nageaient maintenant ensemble, se défiant du regard, côte à côte. Les accélérations d'Elena étaient phénoménales, et dépassaient de loin les capacités humaines, mais Zoro pouvait compter sur son endurance et sur sa condition physique pour tenir la cadence.

Ils semblaient avoir oublié la mission de Sanji, qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes attribuer en plongeant et ne pensaient qu'au moment présent. Elena se plaisait à bifurquer violemment de droite à gauche pour voir si il suivait. Zoro, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à tourner autour d'elle, créant une sorte de tourbillon qui l'aspirait en arrière. De nombreuses fois, ils se firent avoir mais après quelques essais, ils entamèrent une course sans pareille et encore une fois, repoussèrent leurs limites.

De temps à autre, ils revenaient à la surface pour remplir leurs réserves d'air. Zoro, lui, faisait à peine dépasser sa tête pour repartir aussitôt dans l'eau et reprendre la course. Mais Elena, elle, se propulsait en l'air et sautait comme un véritable dauphin pour replonger de plus belle, avec encore plus de puissance et de vitesse.

Aucun arbitre n'aurait pu les départager, ils étaient à parfaite égalité. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous et ça se lisait dans leurs regards, luisants et pétillants.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, demi-heure qu'ils n'avaient pas vu passer, ils remontèrent sur le bateau, chacun avec un immense butin sur le dos. Pour Elena, il s'agissait d'un gigantesque poisson qui frôlait le monstre marin. Zoro, lui, avait préféré s'attaquer à deux énormes bêtes, qui ensembles, donnaient tout aussi de viande, de chair que celle de sa camarade.

Usopp et Chopper s'approchèrent, suivi d'un Luffy aux yeux brillants. La tête de ce dernier alternait entre les deux grosses bêtes de son second et l'immense poiscaille de sa « Lena », de longs filets de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche. En le voyant ainsi, la concernée ne put réprimer le fou-rire qui menaçait d'exploser, même avec la main sur sa bouche.

Zoro la regarda et sourit, amusé. Il allait parler mais fut coupé par son rivale de toujours :

« Merci beaucoup, Elena-swaaan, fit la Jambe Noire en glissant jusqu'à elle. Mais tu aurais du laisser ce sale cactus vert faire le sale boulot !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola-t-elle en jetant un regard à Zoro qui rageait silencieusement, j'aime me rendre utile. D'ailleurs, je vais aller faire la vaisselle, Sanji. Repose-toi, en attendant ! »

Et sous les yeux incrédules du blondinet, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, attrapant à la volée la main de Zoro qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Avait-il grogné. Je n'ai jamais-

-Tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. »

Elena referma la porte derrière elle et se frotta les mains.

« Alors, par où on commence ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'aider, rétorqua Zoro.

\- Oh, si tu vas le faire.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiante ? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui balança un chiffon qu'il attrapa au vol.

« Je lave, t'essuies. Ça te va, Roronoa ? » Avait-elle demandé en le regardant du coin de l'œil, un sourire comme pour la plupart du temps malicieux sur le visage.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il devait arrêter de passer ses journées entières avec Elena, elle commençait à déteindre sur lui. Ce n'était pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.

Enfin, il avait beau se plaindre, il l'aidait quand même. Comme toujours, la jeune femme usait d'une vitesse surhumaine pour laver la pile d'assiettes qui s'entassaient sur sa gauche et bientôt, l'escrimeur fut dépassé et se retrouva avec le même tas à sécher.

« T'es pas efficace, rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est toi qui va trop vite, s'écria-t-il.

\- Moi, trop vite ? Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer en accélérant davantage le mouvement.

\- Garce. »

Elle éclata d'un rire sincère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elena s'était mise à danser autour de la table, attendant patiemment que Zoro finisse de sécher ses assiettes. Elle le regardait faire, quand soudain, elle eut une idée. Il avait les assiettes dans les mains, il ne pouvait donc pas se défendre et l'empêcher de s'approcher. Un sourire de chat étira ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle allait lui en faire baver, ce soir.

Alors, tout en continuant sa danse, elle le contourna et sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, détacha le brassard noir qui était enroulé autour de son bras. Lorsque le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, il fut stupéfait de constater que celle-ci avait chipé son bandana pour se l'attacher autour du front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Bon, c'était vrai que cela lui allait bien.

« Rends-le moi, grogna-t-il.

\- Attrape-moi donc, susurra-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Tu vas être servie. »

Et, après avoir posé les vingt-sept assiettes blanches sur sa main gauche, il s'élança à sa poursuite autour de la table carrée de la cuisine. Ils se poursuivirent de longues minutes durant, mais Zoro ne parvint pas à rattraper la belle métisse. C'était vrai qu'elle était douée pour échapper à ses poursuivants et pour se déplacer avec agilité et adresse. Lui vint une idée.

Alors qu'il prenait un virage, il se pencha subitement en avant, perdant son équilibre. Il fit mine d'écarquiller les yeux, conscient que les assiettes allaient tomber et leva une main pour les redresser. Voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas réussir à les rattraper, Elena, pleine de bons réflexes, se retourna et se précipita à une vitesse incroyable pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Mais la jeune femme comprit trop tard qu'elle avait été prise au piège. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, Zoro rattrapa les assiettes avec une facilité déconcertante et plaqua son amie au mur de sa main restante, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

« Attrapée. » Fit-il avec fierté.

Celle-ci grogna, mais lui rendit son sourire, bonne perdante.

Mais, soudainement, ils se rendirent compte de la proximité qu'ils entretenaient et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme ceux d'un seul homme. Zoro, le poing contre le mur, était à seulement quelques centimètres du visage d'Elena, leurs torses se frôlant. Ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, et le chasseur de prime se perdit bientôt dans les extraordinaires iris de sa camarade.

De près, elles étaient encore plus belles, plus captivantes. Près de la pupille, il pouvait clairement distinguer toutes ces nuances de vert et de marron qui se mélangeaient, s'associaient et qui donnaient, de loin, une fascinante couleur dorée comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Quand il était si près d'elle, il se sentait perdre tout contrôle. Il se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Les émotions qui parcouraient le regard d'Elena l'encourageaient, et il voyait clairement son torse se soulever bien plus violemment qu'en temps normal.

Son regard alternait entre son si beau regard et ses lèvres, naturellement rosées, qui semblaient le supplier. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils franchissaient peu à peu la distance qui les séparait, tendant légèrement leurs bouches respectives, comme attirés l'un par l'autre. Quand soudain, un bruit extérieur les tira de leur rêverie et vint rompre ce moment intime et magique.

Pour la première fois, Zoro n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer ce que ressentait Elena et il était sûr qu'elle pouvait en faire de même. Cependant, la lueur de culpabilité mêlée à l'éclair de détresse qui traversa son regard lui retourna l'esprit. Et soudain, il la vit se fermer complètement et prendre un visage impassible, dur et froid qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

La jeune femme se faufila sous son bras en une fraction de seconde, détacha le bandana pour le jeter sur la table, et sortit sans un mot, laissant un Zoro complètement chamboulé dans la cuisine. Et tout ça, en à peine trois secondes.

C'était quoi, ça ?

« Robin, je vais prendre mon bain avec Chopper, tu viens ?

\- Non, merci, répondit la brune, je risque de perdre toutes mes forces.

\- Ah, sérieux, soupira la rouquine. Ces utilisateurs des fruits du démon, alors !

\- Et moi, je peux venir ? S'enquit le squelette à ses côtés. Je suis près à faire une impasse sur- »

Mais le coup de poing qu'il se prit violemment sur le crâne le coupa sec, et Nami sortit de la pièce comme si de rien n'était, Chopper dans les bras.

Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier pour se rendre aux bains, elle vit Elena sortir de la cuisine, la mine sombre, les poings et dents serrés.

« Elena, tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

\- Qu-, Oh, Nami, fit-elle, comme surprise. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

La rouquine analysa son amie. Le sourire qu'elle lui affichait était le plus faux qu'elle eut jamais vu, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle soupira, il avait du se passer quelque chose avec Zoro. Elle mit dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à son ami à se comporter correctement avec les femmes.

« On va prendre un bain, avec Chopper. Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? Ça pourrait te changer les idées, proposa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle vit l'hésitation de sa camarade, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta d'attendre. Puis, après quelques réflexions silencieuses, Elena accepta.

«Ahhh, ça fait du bien, souffla-t-elle en se laissant aller dans l'eau chaude. On dirait presque un saunât, ici, tant il fait chaud !

\- C'est agréable, non ? Demanda Nami en versant une bassine d'eau sur Chopper qui devint tout mou. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

\- Oh ouais... lâcha-t-elle. Ça, tu l'as dis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, et visiblement, la rouquine avait réussi à faire passer la mauvaise humeur d'Elena. Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, toutes les deux. Chopper, quant à lui, se fit masser et savonner par ses deux amies qui s'y donnaient à cœur joie et qui le lavaient avec amour. Bon nombre des hommes du monde entier aurait rêvé d'avoir un tel traitement.

Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes passées, Elena demanda innocemment :

« Eh, au fait, Nami, je n'ai pas encore entendu ton histoire, moi. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Oh... Fit-elle doucement. Moi, je viens d'un petit village d'East Blue, paisible et tranquille. J'ai été... Hm... Trouvée sur un champ de bataille par une Marine, Belmer, qui m'éleva comme une mère, moi et ma sœur adoptive. On vivait bien, toutes les trois, on formait une famille unie, même si c'était un peu dur, au début. Mais un jour, un Homme-Poisson Pirate, Arlong, vint s'emparer du village, et imposa de lourds tribus à chacun des habitants. Puis, Belmer, elle... Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent, coupa-t-elle. Il l'a tué. »

Voyant le visage sombre d'Elena qui s'apprêtait visiblement à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée, Nami continua :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es mon amie, et puis, ce qui est fait est fait. Ensuite, reprit-elle, Arlong m'enleva pour faire de moi sa navigatrice attitrée, car depuis petite, c'était ma vocation. Il m'avait promis de rendre sa liberté au village, si je travaillais pour lui et que je lui apportais de l'argent. Il voulait 100 millions de berry, et j'étais prête à tout pour les lui donner. Alors j'ai vogué ici et là, j'arnaquais les pirates, et leur volais leurs trésors. J'étais d'ailleurs poursuivie par l'une de mes victimes, quand Luffy arriva et me sauva la mise. Il était accompagné de Zoro, et Usopp. J'intégrai alors leur équipage, uniquement pour pouvoir me servir d'eux. Et un jour, je me suis sauvée avec leur navire pour rejoindre Arlong, alors qu'ils étaient sur le bateau restaurant sur lequel vivait Sanji. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils débarquent sur l'île et continuent à croire en moi. Mais tout l'argent que j'avais amassé me fut pris par les Marines, qui avaient été embauchés par Arlong. Il m'avait roulé. Lorsque Luffy eut comprit et qu'il me vit pleurer, il devint fou. Il se chargea donc d'Arlong et de ses sbires hommes-poissons, avec l'aide de Sanji, Zoro et Usopp et m'invita à rejoindre, cette fois-ci pour de vrai, leur équipage. Du Luffy tout craché, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez d'avoir cru en moi, de m'avoir sauvée, et avec moi, tout mon village qui avait retrouvé sa liberté. »

Elena et Chopper regardaient attentivement Nami. On lisait toute la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers Luffy dans ses prunelles, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elena baissa la tête, sombre. Elle n'entendit plus rien de ce que dirent Nami et Chopper ensuite, totalement refermée sur elle-même. Puis, soudainement, elle se leva, sortit de l'eau, attrapa une serviette et quitta la salle en prétextant une envie pressante, prenant soin de masquer son visage.

Nami la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte avec surprise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

*Chikushou : putain,

*Daijobu : tout va bien.

Excusez-moi du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai essayé de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe et sa médiocrité.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuvième

\- Mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

\- Il est midi et elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, c'est bizarre.

\- C'est pas grave si 'Lena n'est pas là, on aura plus de viande pour nous !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle se lève tôt, d'habitude.

\- Elle est peut-être malade ? Oh, non !

\- Moi je dis qu'elle a du s'enfuir.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle quitte ce bateau, crétin ? Il n'y a que la mer tout autour !

\- Maintenant que tu le d-

\- La ferme. Bon, je propose que quelqu'un aille voir si elle va bien, au moins.

A cette phrase, tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement en direction d'un grand type aux cheveux verts qui manqua de s'étouffer en voyant les neuf paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec intensité.

« Oi, vous êtes sérieux, là ? S'insurgea-t-il. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de... »

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de sous-entendus de Nami, il fut forcé d'abdiquer et soupira bruyamment. Les sourcils froncés, une folle veine sur la tempe, il maugréa quelques jurons et repoussa sa chaise. Zoro était un bon comédien. Car même si il refusait de se l'avouer, même dans son for intérieur, même au plus profond de lui-même, ce n'était pas du tout une corvée pour lui d'aller voir comment allait Elena. Depuis qu'elle était là, le bretteur changeait. Petit à petit, mais il changeait quand même. Il découvrait d'autres parties de lui-même et élargissait son champ de vision. Elle le faisait évoluer inconsciemment, comme il la faisait changer, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lien qui s'était créé entre eux en à peine quelques jours n'était pas un lien que n'importe qui pouvait entretenir. C'était... Très compliqué à expliquer. Et pour être honnête, Zoro n'y comprenait pas tout non plus. Il enjamba les marches de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre des filles. Instantanément, le parfum familier de la métisse enivra ses narines et il se surprit à humer ces effluves agréables. Il n'avait jamais senti rien de tel. Son odeur était affirmée et très particulière, assortiment de doux arômes fruités et légers. Cette chambre ne sentait pas aussi bon, avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« Elena, fit-il. Oi, Elena ! »

Mais la jeune femme était confortablement installée dans son petit lit douillet, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se rapprocha et prit place sur le bord du matelas. Elle était blottie contre son oreiller, le serrant tout contre elle. Ses draps avaient été repoussés et traînaient sur le sol, dévoilant son splendide corps bien trop couvert pour une nuit aussi chaude. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Zoro se pencha doucement et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui masquait son visage pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Surpris de lui-même, il se reprit vivement et se leva, affolé qu'on puisse le voir ainsi. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme avait un visage crispé et le front plissé, il fronça les sourcils. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses lèvres frémissaient dans son sommeil visiblement agité.

Alors il fit le choix de la réveiller en douceur et la secoua légèrement, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et oui, il pouvait faire preuve de délicatesse, de temps en temps. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrait brusquement les yeux, la respiration plutôt forte et saccadée. Étant de dos, elle ne l'avait visiblement pas vu et pensait être seule. Enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller, elle poussa un soupir, visiblement soulagée de s'être réveillée. Ensuite, elle se passa une main sur le visage, comme préoccupée. Mais soudain, elle sembla sentir la présence de Zoro et se redressa vivement, lui faisant face, affolée.

\- Salut, lança-t-il d'une voix décontractée, avec ce demi-sourire qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lui adresser.

\- 'Lut, répondit-elle d'un ton beaucoup trop sec à son goût, prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

De nouveau, il fronça les sourcils en interceptant l'éclair de tristesse et de douleur qui traversa les prunelles d'Elena. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, cernés, et il n'y avait pas cette étincelle qui brillait en temps normal dans ses iris dorées. Ses émotions masquées par un masque d'insensibilité, elle sortit de son lit sans un regard pour le bretteur, sans une seule remarque ou attention quelconque, et alla fouiller dans ses habits.

Elle semblait avoir gardé cette attitude étrangement froide qu'elle avait adoptée, hier, après la scène de la cuisine. Et Zoro n'aimait pas cela. Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était la Elena souriante qui ne cessait de le taquiner. La Elena au caractère bien trempé avec qui il passait son temps à se chamailler. L'audacieuse femme qui le poussait à bout et le défiait, le challengeait sans cesse. Cette incroyable escrimeuse avec qui il partageait une incroyable complicité, comme jamais auparavant. Cette superbe personne qui lui ouvrait son cœur, petit à petit et avec qui il n'avait pas crainte de s'ouvrir non plus.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et naturellement, posa une main sur son épaule pour la retourner. Mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle attendue. Elle tressaillit et se figea net. Il eut beau y mettre un peu de force pour tenter de la faire bouger, elle ne cilla pas et resta immobile, le corps crispé, les pieds plantés dans le sol. Sérieux, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, putain ?

Zoro jura et dut faire un effort pour contenir sa colère, provoquée par l'incompréhension.

« Oi, ça va ? S'enquit-il le plus calmement possible. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans toutefois esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors, frustré et assez inquiet, Zoro abandonna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait bien vu qu'elle fouillait, sans réellement chercher quelque chose. Avant de sortir, il la regarda une dernière fois du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle serrait les dents et se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

La journée toute entière se passa ainsi. Elena ne fit aucune activité et resta la plupart du temps là où personne n'était. Elle faisait tout son possible pour être en décalé, s'arrangeant pour manger seule et éviter les lieux peuplés. Quand ils mangeaient, elle prétextait se rendre à la douche ou autre et partait, la mine sombre. Quelque chose clochait, et là, tout le monde l'avait compris.

« Elle est peut-être en pleine période de flux mensuel ? » Avait proposé ce débile de squelette aux cheveux afro.

« Brook, ta gueule. » Avait lâché Sanji, agacé et exaspéré.

Et à la fin de la journée, Nami vint même s'informer auprès de Zoro, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas insultée, enfin pas plus que d'habitude. Non, il ne lui avait pas volé sa portion de viande. Non, il ne l'avait pas agressée sexuellement. Et non, il n'avait pas tenté de la virer du bateau ! Elle avait de ces idées, cette navigatrice ! Sérieux, c'était quoi cette équipage ?

Enfin, au bout de la deuxième tentative d'approche, le bretteur abandonna. Il avait comprit le message. Elle voulait être seule. Ou du moins, pas avec lui. Comme si la mauvaise humeur de la métisse avait déteint sur lui, il passa donc son après-midi à dormir et à ronchonner, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller s'entraîner. Même Sanji, ayant compris qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, s'abstint et ne lui fit aucune remarque. Au contraire, il l'avait regardé attentivement à plusieurs reprises, en tirant sur sa cigarette, avant d'esquisser un demi-sourire discret et de se détourner, à la plus grande surprise de son soit-disant « ennemi juré ».

Mais, alors qu'il était allongé sur son matelas, au beau milieu de la nuit, Zoro se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir, ou du moins, pour l'instant. L'attitude étrange d'Elena le préoccupait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Et cela l'inquiétait.

Alors, pour y voir plus clair, il sortit sur le pont comme il le faisait souvent, les mains dans les poches. Il se pencha quelques secondes et s'accouda sur le bois blanc, se passant les mains sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'air plutôt froid de la nuit, profitant de chaque coup de vent. Il n'y voyait pas plus clair, mais cela l'apaisait. Mais alors qu'il montait sur la terrasse pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'océan, il la vit. Son cœur reçut un violent tiraillement à la vue de ce triste spectacle et il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Stupéfait, il s'arrêta net et fit cligner ses paupières, sachant pourtant pertinemment que l'image ne disparaîtrait pas, qu' _elle_ ne disparaîtrait pas.

Devant lui, se tenait Elena, les cheveux rejetés en arrière. Son visage éclairé par la lune était crispé et distordu par la souffrance. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec puissance et fixait l'horizon, le regard triste et empli de douleur. Ses mains agrippaient la rambarde avec tant de force que les extrémités de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Et pour couronner le tout, elle versa une larme.

Oui, Elena pleurait. Une seule goutte perla sur sa joue, solitaire, glissant sur son visage, avant de venir se heurter contre le bois de la rambarde. Après s'être brusquement essuyé le visage d'un revers de main, la métisse abattit son poing avec violence contre la barre qui manqua de se fendre. Elle se prenait la tête d'un geste désespéré, quand soudain, elle sentit la présence de Zoro, comme toujours.

Aussitôt, elle se figea et écarquilla ses grands yeux. Cependant, il vit clairement qu'elle tentait de se maîtriser pour ne pas réagir avec affolement, ce fut donc en feignant le naturel qu'elle se retourna lentement pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir son visage. D'un pas nonchalant, il s'approcha et s'accouda également à la barrière, à ses côtés. Cette vue lui avait fait mal, il ne pouvait le nier. La voir pleurer lui avait fendu le cœur. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Ce serait gênant pour lui, mais surtout pour elle.

« C'est calme » Fit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et resta immobile. Le bretteur la regarda et tendit la main pour la toucher. Mais comme si elle l'avait senti, elle se défila et s'écarta en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Excuse-moi, je dois aller dormir. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés, fuir toute discussion d'un pas mal assuré et s'en aller. Il avait décidé de la laisser partir, une nouvelle fois, quand soudain, il fit volte-face et cria beaucoup plus fort que prévu :

\- Elena, putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Rien ? Répéta-t-il. Me prends pas pour un con ! »

D'un pas décidé, il se rapprocha d'elle et cette fois-ci, usa de sa force pour la forcer à se retourner. Elle arborait un visage impassible et indifférent qu'il savait n'être qu'un masque. Ses yeux dorés étaient beaucoup trop expressifs et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle mentait et que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la voir ainsi, aussi fermée, aussi froide, lui faisait mal. Et même s'il savait qu'il ratait quelque chose d'important, il ne savait pas quoi et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

La douleur qui torturait secrètement ses magnifiques iris ne le laissa pas indifférent. Cela lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors il se contenta de dire d'une voix aussi rassurante que possible :

« Sérieux, parle-moi. »

Zoro faisait de gros efforts pour se maîtriser et rester calme. Elena, elle, eut un temps de réaction. Et l'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir son masque fondre pour réapparaître aussitôt. Elle avait hésité. Mais pourtant, elle se décida à voiler son regard et à simplement répondre :

« Je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit. »

Et il la regarda partir, ignorant qu'elle traînait le pas dans l'espoir qu'il insiste.

Le lendemain, quand Zoro se leva, même Sanji n'était pas réveillé. Il avait à peine dormi quelques heures et avait besoin d'évacuer cette mauvaise énergie qui dormait en lui. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était anxieux. Était-ce à cause de l'attitude d'Elena ? Sûrement. Il osait enfin se l'avouer, cette femme avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il n'y avait aucun bruit sur le bateau, tout était calme et reposant. Mais ce matin, l'homme aux cheveux verts ne s'attarda pas à contempler la mer et monta directement à l'observatoire, là où se trouvait sa salle de sport. Retirant son haut d'une traite, il se jeta sans perdre une seconde, corps et âme dans un entraînement des plus intensifs qui soient. Il avait besoin de ça, là, tout de suite.

Zoro était fier. Il avait un côté orgueilleux, comme beaucoup. Et hier, d'une certaine façon, Elena avait marché sur sa fierté. Il l'avait approchée, à plusieurs reprises, de manières différentes, mais elle l'avait fui et repoussé comme la peste. Et ça, ça ne passait pas. Alors, pour se défouler, il empoigna ses haltères et fit souffrir ses muscles. Il ne devait pas réfléchir. Car sinon, il savait très bien que toutes ses pensées allaient être tournées vers _elle,_ et que son cœur le pousserait à aller la voir, pour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne céderait pas. Elle avait besoin d'être seule ? Et bien, il allait réaliser son souhait. Il ne restait qu'un ou deux jours avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'île. Et après, salut, Elena. Zoro ferma les yeux, exaspéré de lui-même. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle s'en aille, il savait pertinemment qu'au fond, c'était faux. C'était la toute première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un capable de se rapprocher autant de lui, quelqu'un capable de le comprendre, quelqu'un capable de toujours le surprendre et le repousser dans ses limites. Et là, simplement par fierté, il était en train de la laisser glisser entre ses doigts, même si il n'oubliait pas que c'était son choix.

Le jeune Roronoa, en sueur, jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il ne voyait que le soleil, maintenant déjà haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait donc pas mal d'heures qu'il était enfermé ici, à transpirer et à sculpter son corps déjà superbement galbé. Zoro se passa une serviette sur le front, puis dans sa nuque. Maintenant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner avec elle, il ne se sentait plus à fond, lorsqu'il était seul.

Mais alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, des cris vinrent le tirer de ses pensées. Interloqué, il se rendit lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre, inconscient de ce qui se tramait, et baissa les yeux sur le pont. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait, guidé par son instinct de prédateur. Des inconnus, des cris, des coups, de l'agitation.

Un bateau venait de les attaquer.

Zoro ouvrit sa bouche. Un gigantesque type à la carrure impressionnante, tout aussi costaud que Franky, doté de courts cheveux blonds, vint frapper Nami au crâne. Celle-ci perdit conscience instantanément et d'un bond, il sauta avec la rouquine sur son épaule pour retourner sur son bateau. De là, il disparut dans l'ombre du navire.

Sur le rebord du bateau ennemi, il y avait un petit monsieur, un peu rond et aux cheveux gris-noir qui regardait le spectacle avec satisfaction. A ses côtés se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs dotés de reflets violets tressés en arrière avec un visage beaucoup trop parfait et d'étranges sabres accrochés à sa taille.

Sur le Sunny, par contre, c'était le grand bordel. Des dizaines de petits serpents violets clairs avaient envahis le bateau, ligotant Robin et s'acharnant sur Usopp. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à notre bretteur pour comprendre qu'ils étaient contrôlés par une femme à la gigantesque chevelure couleur lavande qui arborait un sourire psychopathe, accroupie devant Robin, sa langue pointue s'attardant sur le visage de l'archéologue. Avec elle, un adolescent aux cheveux argent ébouriffés qui tentait de frapper Sanji, sans grand succès. Chopper, Brook, Luffy et Franky, eux, étaient encerclés par une dizaine de soldats tous vêtus de noir qui les assaillaient de toutes parts.

Mais soudain, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés abandonna Sanji et se rua sur Luffy. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, beaucoup trop occupé par son propre combat, et ce fut avec stupeur que dès lors qu'il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur lui, le poids tout entier du Capitaine disparu et il se mit à flotter dans les airs. Aussitôt, Franky se jeta sur son ami au chapeau de paille qui était sur le point de s'envoler dans les airs, devenu aussi léger qu'une plume.

Le sang de Zoro ne fit qu'un tour. Presque tout l'équipage avait été neutralisé en seulement quelques secondes. Bordel, mais où était donc Elena quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Sanji se jeter sur l'adolescent aux étranges pouvoirs, avant de sortir précipitamment, attrapant ses sabres à la volée.

Sur le pont en question, la situation était des plus critiques. Nami avait disparue dans l'ombre du bateau ennemie. Robin avait certes été délivrée de l'emprise des serpents, elle était mal en point. Un des reptiles l'avait piquée, et maintenant, elle ne parvenait plus à esquisser le moindre geste. Et Usopp, qui la protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne s'en tirait pas mieux. Franky, lui, s'acharnait à retenir Luffy qui était devenu poids plume et s'envolait vers le ciel. Brook et Chopper continuaient à se battre avec grande peine, à bout de forces. Et pour finir, Sanji tentait de repousser l'ennemi.

Mais lorsque ce dernier vit que l'assaillant de son Capitaine tentait d'emporter Robin comme la montagne de muscles l'avait fait avec Nami, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Prenant appui dans l'air, il se propulsa à une vitesse extraordinaire et assena un titanesque coup de pied enflammé dans le crâne du jeune homme aux cheveux couleur argent. Sa victime cilla, et alors qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol, prêt à sombrer dans l'inconscience, l'agresseur de Nami, l'incroyable géant aux cheveux blonds, surgit de nulle part et le tint éveillé, au plus grand malheur de Luffy qui avait perdu toute chance de pouvoir se battre correctement.

Et ce fut à cet instant là que Zoro arriva pour les aider. Sautant depuis le haut du bateau, il fit son entrée par les airs, prenant pour cible le sabreur aux cheveux violets, qui n'avait pas bougé de son bateau depuis le début. Le petit vieux à côté de lui frôla la crise cardiaque en le voyant arriver, mais l'étrange homme, lui, ne bougea pas. Et alors que Zoro levait deux de ses sabres en l'air pour lui envoyer une attaque surpuissante, il vit avec stupeur que celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire satisfait et plutôt moqueur.

Le bretteur aux cheveux verts ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais bientôt, un seul et unique sabre vint bloquer les siens. A l'aide d'une technique très particulière, la lame ennemie glissa contre les siennes pour les dévier et d'un coup sec, envoya voler plus loin les deux sabres de Zoro.

Mortifié, celui-ci recula par pur réflexe, avant de réaliser que celle qui l'avait bloqué n'était autre qu'Elena. Il la regarda, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il plissa les yeux et considéra les deux hommes de derrière, le petit vieux et celui à la tresse. Ce dernier ne regardait pas l'homme aux cheveux verts, mais le sourire narquois qu'il arborait lui était clairement adressé, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Elena, bouge de là ! C'est pas l'heure de s'amuser ! » lui cria-t-il en courant récupérer ses sabres.

Mais alors qu'il revenait à la charge, prêt pour une nouvelle attaque, Elena fit barrage, une nouvelle fois. Zoro dut freiner ses pieds pour ne pas la heurter de plein fouet et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de distance. Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa, perplexe. Elle avait la tête baissée, et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, masquant ainsi volontairement ses si beaux yeux dorés qu'il tentait de croiser, en vain. Son visage combinait crispation et impassibilité dans un masque des plus étranges qui soient. C'était bizarre. Bien trop bizarre.

« Oi, Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? » Hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Une nouvelle fois, il brandit ses sabres et gronda d'une voix menaçante :

« Elena... »

Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, elle recula et leva son épée, sur la défensive. Instantanément, le sang dans les veines de Zoro se figea et son visage se décomposa. Elle... Ce n'était pas... Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le bretteur resté sur le bateau explosa d'un rire pourri et son visage parfait devint soudain très inquiétant et difforme.

\- Elena, cria Zoro une énième fois, la suppliant intérieurement de répondre.

\- Tu vas te briser la voix, si tu continus, railla l'ennemi en haussant l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

\- Kisama... Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Refusant de se laisser submergé par l'incompréhension de ses pensées, Zoro contourna Elena à une vitesse ahurissante, visant le bel homme aux longs cheveux. Il vit clairement la métisse faire de même pour le bloquer à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'arriva pas à temps.

L'ennemi avait sauté de son perchoir pour répondre à l'attaque de Zoro, et lorsque leurs sabres respectifs se rencontrèrent, une énorme bourrasque naquit et souleva le bois et la poussière.

« Tu es tombé sous le charme d'Elena, toi aussi, fit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas deviner s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir apprendre à l'oublier, elle, ainsi que cette jolie rouquine que nous emportons avec nous. »

A cette allusion, la colère de Zoro se décupla. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, perdant petit à petit son habituel sang-froid, et les questions se chevauchaient dans son esprit de guerrier. Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir, car soudainement, son adversaire dégaina un autre sabre et le prit par surprise. Usant d'un coup très puissant, il força notre ami pirate à s'écarter et le balaya d'un incroyable coup de vent.

Lorsque Zoro se releva, il ne porta même pas un regard à son assaillant. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Elena, elle occupait la totalité de son esprit. Les interrogations torturaient son esprit et il priait silencieusement pour qu'elles soient toutes complètement fausses et erronées.

Sans même lui adresser un regard, elle se détourna de lui et rejoignit le bateau ennemi d'un bond. Le souffle de notre ami pirate fut coupé et il resta figé, immobile, et complètement sous le choc en la voyant se poster aux côtés du petit vieux, celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant le chef.

Mais le cri de Robin le ramena vite à la réalité, et par pur réflexe, il bondit pour trancher les cinq serpents qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à neutraliser. Il regarda ses camarades un à un aussi rapidement que possible, évaluant la situation. Il était le seul, avec Sanji, à être encore capable de se battre. Autrement dit, c'était très mal barré.

« Shado, on y va. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent violemment dans l'esprit de Zoro, retentissant même dans ses entrailles. En entendant la voix d'Elena, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce qui ne se passait que très rarement. La voix de la métisse n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était plus grave, dépourvue de toute trace de gaieté, froide et extrêmement autoritaire.

Shado. C'était le prénom de ce singulier personnage qui le toisait avec amertume et suffisance. Et Elena le côtoyait. Il la regarda, cette incroyable femme à l'incroyable force qui lui tournait le dos, et soudainement, il lui sembla qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

« Zoro ! » S'écria Sanji, se chargeant de le couper dans ses pensées.

D'un hochement de tête, l'homme aux cheveux verts remercia le cuistot de lui avoir fait retrouvé ses esprits, et il se propulsa pour venir se confronter audit Shado. Il vit parfaitement Elena faire volte-face et ouvrir la bouche, comme pour protester, mais ne s'y attarda pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le déconcentrerait. De nouveau, il croisa le fer avec son ennemi, qui ne quittait pas cet agaçant sourire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha Zoro du ton le plus hostile qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Roronoa Zoro.

\- Onore... Qu'est-ce vous avez fait à Elena ? Continua-t-il sans ciller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Répéta-t-il en ricanant méchamment. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'on lui a fait quelque chose ?

Zoro resta silencieux à cette annonce.

« Tu croyais la connaître ? Reprit-t-il. Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais Elena est nôtre. Non, c'est faux. _Elena est mienne._ »

Il cracha son venin en tordant ses lèvres dans un sourire de fou-furieux avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il avait parlé de telle sorte à ce que Zoro soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. Sa rage attisée par ses paroles malsaines, l'ancien chasseur de pirates retrouva sa combativité. Mais alors qu'il reprenait le dessus dans l'affrontement, Shado se faufila et fit un saut en arrière, se soustrayant à son emprise.

Et avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste, l'homme aux longs cheveux tressés était de retour sur son bateau qui mettait déjà les voiles. Zoro se précipita vers le rebord du Sunny et s'apprêtait à sauter vers le navire ennemi, quand une main lui agrippa fermement le poignet, l'en empêchant. Le visage déformé par la haine, il se retourna et dévisagea Sanji, mal en point.

« Zoro. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, en lui désignant du regard ses camarades évanouis ou blessés.

L'escrimeur avait compris tout ce qu'avait voulu dire Sanji sans même avoir à l'entendre. Son cœur se serra en vue de l'affreux spectacle, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers la mer, le vaisseau était déjà hors d'atteinte. Il resserra sa poigne sur ses armes en distinguant parfaitement la jolie silhouette de celle qu'il considérait comme sa camarade, le dos tourné, les cheveux au vent.

Alors, dans un élan désespéré, il hurla avec force :

« ELENAAAAA ! »

Son cri sonnait comme une supplication, mais il s'en moquait. Lorsque le son lui parvint, la concernée frémit, secouée de violents frissons, et il la vit serrer les poings, sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste. Elle s'éloignait, petit à petit, parfaitement immobile, et la voix du pirate se perdit dans les vagues de l'océan. Elle s'éloignait, emportant au passage le cœur pourtant bien accroché de notre jeune Zoro. Son parfum s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que la distance augmentait et bientôt, son odeur ne devint qu'un triste souvenir, comme tout le reste.

Les images d'Elena se mirent à défiler inconsciemment dans sa tête, ressassant chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec elle, et une douleur intense lui compressa la poitrine. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le bois blanc, le réduisant en éclats, et poussa un cri de haine.

Elena était partie. Avec Nami.

Et Zoro venait de découvrir le goût amer de la trahison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre dixième

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Puis se refermèrent aussitôt. Son nez se retroussa et elle fronça les sourcils en commençant à remuer. Encore aux portes du sommeil, elle passa une main sur son crâne dans lequel une intense douleur la martelait si durement qu'elle se croyait exploser. Sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, elle étira ses membres engourdis et poussa une longue respiration. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, elle entendit :

« Enfin réveillée. »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle s'immobilisa instantanément. La voix était grave et rauque, et très proche d'elle. Beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Alors, brusquement, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, à la recherche de cet homme qui lui avait parlé. Sa recherche ne fut pas longue car bientôt, ses prunelles se posèrent sur un gigantesque type monstrueusement baraqué qui la regardait impassiblement à travers d'épaisses barres de fer.

Même si son visage était plutôt dur et très viril, il était clair qu'il était jeune. Peut-être même plus qu'elle. Mais bordel, ce qu'il était grand ! Et musclé ! Ses épaules robustes constituaient plus de deux fois la largeur des siennes et question taille, n'en parlons pas. Il avait une mâchoire très carrée, de courts cheveux blonds et de fins yeux bruns dans lequel elle ne lisait pas l'ombre d'une émotion.

Mais alors qu'elle était en train de jauger la puissance de ce type et ses chances de le battre -très proches de zero-, Nami se rendit compte avec incrédulité que les fameuses barres de fer qui les séparaient n'étaient autres que des barreaux de prison. Ses grands yeux bruns clairs s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude et elle se mit à observer méticuleusement la cellule dans laquelle elle avait visiblement été faite prisonnière.

La pièce était minuscule, c'était à peine si elle avait la place de s'allonger entièrement. Le sol était tâché et poussiéreux, mais elle avait connu pire. Les murs gris en béton étaient sombres, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Une ampoule clignotait au-dessus de sa tête, provoquant un horrible grésillement dans ses oreilles. D'autres cellules similaires se trouvaient tout autour de la sienne, mais elles étaient visiblement vides et inhabitées.

Mais soudainement, un cliquetis résonna et Nami regarda avec stupeur le jeune homme déverrouiller la serrure, ouvrant la grille dans un grincement épouvantable. Le cœur de la jolie jeune femme s'affola, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, car il l'attrapa par les hanches et la jeta sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait absolument pas un gramme. Un énorme bras vint encadrer son corps, l'emprisonnant, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuite.

Ayant la tête à l'envers, Nami eut quelques difficultés à se représenter le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais son instinct de navigatrice doublé de son sens de l'orientation hors du commun lui permirent de vite se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une infrastructure très compliquée et il devint difficile pour elle d'enregistrer le parcours que faisait le blond, surtout qu'il marchait très vite. Mais elle n'était pas la navigatrice des Mugiwara pour rien, et même si ce fut extrêmement dur, elle parvint à se modeler un plan du bâtiment dans sa tête.

Nami se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle avait vu, au loin, un bateau apparaître. Mais personne n'y avait prêté de grande attention, étant donné qu'il semblait garder ses distances. Quand tout à coup, il s'était brusquement rapproché, et les Mugiwara s'étaient faits attaqués. La rouquine se rappelait juste avoir reçu un violent coup sur la tête, puis, c'était le trou noir.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de fouiller dans sa mémoire, le géant blond s'arrêta et Nami crut comprendre aux grincements qu'il ouvrait une grande et lourde porte. Autrement dit, ils entraient dans une pièce assez importante. Il y avait pas mal de bruit et personne ne sembla se rendre compte de leur arrivée. Alors, le blond posa -ou plutôt jeta comme une grosse m****- Nami au sol, qui s'écrasa avec un gémissement plaintif. Il allait finir par la briser en mille morceaux, celui-là !

Avec un certain soulagement, elle constata que personne ne les avait aperçu. Il y avait une quarantaine d'hommes gigotant qui poussaient des cris d'excitation, formant un large cercle, dont l'inégalité lui permettait d'en voir le centre. Elle reconnut sans mal le petit bonhomme à l'âge mûr, assis sur un siège élevé qui lui donnait toute la hauteur dont il avait sûrement toujours rêvé, ainsi que le séduisant personnage aux luisants cheveux frôlant le violet, à ses côtés. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, mais la lueur emplie d'un désir malsain qui habitait ses prunelles la fit frissonner. Quelque chose clochait chez lui et son visage trop parfait. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut l'objet de sa convoitise, son cœur se serra et un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Elle mit du temps à reconnaître son amie, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Même si son pantalon noir avait été troqué contre une sombre jupe qui ne couvrait que le devant et le derrière, même si son large tee-shirt s'était transformé en une armure de la même teinte qui s'arrêtait à mi-nombril, même si ses bandages étaient devenus noirs, et même si ses sombres jambières étaient maintenant gorgées de lames et de couteaux, il n'y avait aucun doute. La jeune femme à l'aura sombre et au visage complètement fermé, récepteur d'une haine mal dissimulée était bien Elena. Ses pupilles dorées s'étaient assombries, démonstratives de sa colère, visiblement vouée au monde entier.

Mais soudain, la voix du petit être assis sur son trône résonna et la sentence tomba, sans plus de surprise :

« Déshabille-toi. »

Décontenancée, Nami regarda le cercle masculin s'agiter et d'affreux sourires malsains naître. Elena, quant à elle, ne cilla même pas et n'adressa pas le moindre regard à personne. Le cœur de la rouquine rata un battement quand elle la vit retirer ses protections, une à une, puis s'attaquer à ses jambières. Elle n'allait quand même pas... ? L'excitation grandissait dans l'assemblée, la bave se mettait à couler, et les grands yeux de Nami s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

Elena était maintenant nue, fièrement dressée malgré les sifflements et les remarques du cercle. Elle gardait la tête haute, le dos droit, et ne bougeait pas. Nami resta figée, les fesses au sol, les yeux rivés sur le corps esquinté et empli de cicatrices de la métisse. Elle avait perdu ses mots. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Le bretteur aux cheveux tressés s'adressa à la femme aux longs cheveux lavandes à ses côtés, celle que Nami reconnaissait comme responsable de l'invasion du Sunny par d'horribles serpents :

\- Snaky, se contenta-t-il de prononcer, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres, effaçant tout le charisme qui le caractérisait.

\- Avec plaisir, Shado, répondit-elle.

Bah. Ils s'étaient pas foulés pour lui trouver un surnom, à celle-là. Aussitôt, la concernée se lécha les lèvres et s'avança, excitée, une lueur perverse brillant dans ses prunelles, similaire à celle dudit Shado.

« A genoux. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Elena ne bougea pas. Elle avait les poings serrés, la mine sombre, le haut de son visage masqué par l'ombre de ses cheveux. Et brusquement, ledit Shado vint la frapper dans le dos d'un violent coup de pied, et elle flancha. Sans même un gémissement, elle tomba à genoux, tout en tentant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Shado la dévorait des yeux avec une intensité mal contenue, c'en était effrayant. Sans la quitter une seconde du regard, il donna le signal à Snaky, qui le lui rendit d'un sinistre ricanement. D'un geste de main, elle fit apparaître un long et fin serpent aux différentes teintes de violet et le lui tendit. Un hoquet de stupeur s'étouffa dans la gorge de Nami lorsqu'elle eut compris de quoi ferait office cet horrible serpent. Un fouet. Et la torture commença.

La rouquine était sans voix. Elle aurait aimé crier, mais n'y parvenait pas. Les coups claquaient avec force sur le dos d'Elena qui encaissait la douleur, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, ne pas donner satisfaction à son bourreau. Son liquide vital giclait à chaque fois que l'arme venait lacérer son dos, venant rajouter de nouvelles cicatrices à celles qui ornaient déjà son corps abîmé.

Snaky jubilait, se délectant du spectacle avec une excitation bien trop étrange, tandis que Shado continuait à abattre le fouet, un immense sourire tordant sa face. Les larmes montèrent instantanément aux yeux de Nami qui regardait le spectacle, impuissante. Elle savait qu'Elena les avait trahi. Elle savait que si elle était ici, c'était uniquement sa faute. Mais la voir ainsi... La voir subir une telle torture...

Les hommes qui l'entouraient ricanaient et se frottaient, la langue pendant de leur bouche, rendant la scène encore plus horrible et atroce. Le corps tout entier d'Elena était contracté et malgré ses efforts, la douleur se lisait sur son visage crispé. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas crier, ne pas hurler ? Quelle était cette force, cette fierté qu'elle gardait en elle ? Elle subissait et supportait la torture avec peine, sous les yeux exorbités des psychopathes qui jouissaient dans son dos.

Mais soudain, le vieux personnage ridé qui se régalait dans son ombre sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Nami, et son visage s'illumina d'intérêt.

« Ah, Logan ! S'écria-t-il en s'adressant au grand blond qui l'avait jetée ici. Tu nous a amené notre invitée ! »

Il laissa tomber sa canne dorée et se précipita en bas des marches de son trône, alors que ledit Logan poussait Nami, la forçant à s'avancer. Celle-ci, encore sous le choc, se laissa faire. Elle ignora les remarques masculines à son passage, les œillades dont elle était sujet et passa près d'Elena, tentant tant bien que mal d'intercepter son regard, mais rien n'y fit. Elle la vit frémir à son passage à proximité, mais rien de plus. Son dos blessé se soulevait énormément à chaque respiration qu'elle parvenait à faire, son corps tout entier était empli de sang, ses cheveux collaient à son visage en sueur.

« Ah, ma belle, ma douce ! S'écria le petit être aux cheveux gris-noirs. Comme tu es jolie ! Regardez-moi ces incroyables cheveux roux ! »

Nami daigna enfin jeter un regard au petit vieux qui s'adressait à elle, les yeux encore écarquillés de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais elle s'en désintéressa vite et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Elena.

Elle n'entendit pas le petit être, qui était en réalité le Chef, nommé Charles, débattre avec les autres sur la fonction qu'occuperait Nami. Logan avait proposé de la vendre aux enchères, mais le Chef semblait intéressé par le potentiel de la jeune rouquine. Shado, quant à lui, était bien trop focalisé sur Elena pour s'occuper de leur conversation. Alors, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Nami fut associée au service personnel de Charles et bientôt, Logan la jeta de nouveau sur son épaule pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle vit deux hommes se jeter sur Elena. Son cri fusa de sa bouche, elle hurla le prénom de son amie qui resta immobile, avant d'en être séparée par l'immense porte qui se referma sur elle.

« Elena ! »

Cette fois-ci, Nami ne s'appliqua pas à reconstituer le chemin que fit Logan, bien trop préoccupée par l'horrifiante scène qu'on lui avait imposé. Elle avait tenté de se libérer pour rejoindre Elena, en vain. Elena avait beau être une traîtresse, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Et puis, pourquoi la battaient-ils, si elle faisait partie de leur horrible bande ? Pourquoi s'était-elle liée aux Mugiwara ? A elle ? A Zoro ? Nami était perdue et blessée. Bientôt, son geôlier s'arrêta et la posa au sol. Il ouvrit la modeste porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle y entre. Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta, et il la referma derrière lui, la laissant seule en terre inconnue.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais joliment aménagée. Les meubles étaient simples, mais plutôt mignons, et il y régnait une propreté et un ordre admirables. Nami jeta un coup d'œil à la porte que Logan avait fermée derrière lui et s'avança, d'abord craintive. Il y avait deux petits lits l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux accompagnés d'une grande armoire qui se dressait à côté, d'étagères et de rangements en tout genre. Une partie de la chambre était visiblement habitée, l'autre, non.

Alors, Nami marcha silencieusement jusqu'à l'ouverture taillée dans le mur qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, là où une vive lumière brillait. Une douce odeur en émanait, la narguant, elle qui avait si faim. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle s'approcha, puis passa sa tête avec discrétion. Une femme était là, avec de longs cheveux bleus très clairs attachés en une basse queue de cheval, en train de s'affairer près d'une casserole. Vêtue d'un tablier vert et orange, elle sifflotait tout en saupoudrant son met de quelques épices, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Mais soudain, le ventre de la rouquine fit irruption, la trahissant, et la femme en question sursauta en l'entendant gargouiller. Elle se retourna vivement, surprenant Nami qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bruns. Aussitôt, elle abandonna sa tâche, jeta ses ustensiles et accourut vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillants de sincérité, elle prit les deux mains de la pirate dans les siennes et les porta vers elle.

\- Seigneur, tu dois être Nami !

\- Euh... O-Oui, bafouilla la concernée.

\- Oh, comme tu es belle ! Tu es ravissante !

\- Euh... Merci. Tu... Toi aussi. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Oh, excuse mon impolitesse ! Je m'appelle Estel, s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je suis si contente de faire ta connaissance, tu n'imagines pas !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire... Tu...

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu trop excitée, reprit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gênée. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens, alors...

\- Tu... Vis ici ? Seule ?

\- En effet. Je suis la servante de Monsieur depuis des années maintenant.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui. Monsieur Charles.

\- Le petit vieux, là ? Tout ridé ?

A ces mots, le visage de ladite Estel se contracta dans l'effort d'empêcher son fou-rire et elle dut porter une main à sa bouche pour se retenir. Elle était aussi jeune et formée que Nami, avait de fins traits et un doux visage. La rouquine eut un petit sourire intérieur en se disant que tout chez cette jeune femme lui faisait penser à une version plus réservée et douce de Vivi.

\- Ne dis pas de telles choses, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre...

\- Euh, reprit-elle. Est-ce que tu saurais ce que je fais ici ? Où sommes-nous ? J'ai beaucoup de questions... La bête blonde qui m'a menée jusque-là n'était pas très bavarde.

De nouveau, Estel pouffa légèrement.

\- C'est vrai que tu dois être assez perdue. Et dire que tu es la seizième femme qu' _elle_ ramène ici.

\- La seizième ? Hein ? De qui parles-tu ?

Estel baissa ses mains et eut un sourire triste.

\- Elena, fit-elle doucement.

\- Elena... Répéta Nami, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Assieds-toi sur une chaise, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Nami s'exécuta, pendant qu'Estel retournait à ses fourneaux.

\- Monsieur est le chef d'une bande de mercenaires, marchands d'esclaves, ayant un lien particulier avec les Tenryubito. Ça doit maintenant faire près de deux ans qu'Elena a mystérieusement rejoint leur troupe. Il me semble qu'il y a toujours eu une sorte de marché entre elle et Monsieur qui la fait travailler pour lui, mais même moi, je ne connais pas ses motivations. Son job, c'est ça.

\- Ça ?

\- Oui. Elle repère les jolies femmes susceptibles de plaire lors des enchères. Généralement, elle se contente de s'incruster sur un bateau, de rester dans son coin. Elle jauge la puissance, le danger et prépare le terrain. Mais de ce que j'ai compris, ça a été différent avec vous. Je me demande bien... Je ne comprendrais jamais. J'étais déjà là à son arrivée, et elle a toujours été superbement gentille et aimable avec moi. Elle n'est pas comme eux. Et pourtant...

\- Ce...

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de l'enceinte des lèvres de Nami. Alors Elena les avait réellement trahi. Ou plutôt, Elena n'avait jamais été avec eux. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle sympathisé ? Pourquoi s'être autant liée ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Estel lui jeta un regard navré avant de reprendre :

\- La plupart sont vendues dans la semaine ou le mois qui suivent, cela dépend. Je suis la première à être restée ici. Monsieur me voulait dans son service personnel. Il semblerait que tu sois la seconde.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Nami ne parvienne à retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait du mal à tout encaisser. Elena... Elle choisit de mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête. Elle devait savoir. Elle parlerait à Elena.

\- Et toi, comment Elena s'y est pris pour t'amener là ? S'enquit-elle pour y voir plus clair.

\- Non, moi, ce n'était pas Elena, fit tristement Estel en s'affaissant légèrement.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, reprit Nami. C'est le type aux longs cheveux noirs qui t'a séduite.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, sa main tremblant légèrement. Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais je me suis rendue compte bien trop tard que c'était le plus horrible des monstres.

A ces mots, elle frissonna. Sa voix avait changée. Nami plissa les yeux. C'était vrai que ce type ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Elle se devait également d'éclaircir ce point.

Estel remplit un énorme bol du ragoût qu'elle avait préparé, puis le tendit à Nami. L'eau lui monta instantanément à la bouche. Elle avait si faim ! Après l'avoir abondamment remerciée, elle se jeta dessus, savourant chaque arôme du délicieux repas. Ce n'était évidemment pas comparable à ce que concoctait Sanji, mais Dieu, que c'était bon et revigorant !

« Je vais t'expliquer comment tout fonctionne, reprit Estel en s'installant en face. Soyons amies, Nami ! »

La jeune femme ferma les portes derrière elle, le visage sombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle se mit alors à marcher d'un pas lent, prenant sur elle pour supporter la douleur. Ses habits frottaient contre ses plaies, enflammant son corps tout entier, tandis qu'une traînée de sang se traçait derrière elle. Chaque pas était une torture, et pourtant, elle marchait fièrement dans le sombre couloir, la tête haute, le dos droit, le visage impassible. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, l'ouvrit et la referma derrière elle, à clés.

Et là, elle s'effondra. Totalement. Ses genoux flanchèrent et tout son corps alla s'écraser contre le sol avec une violence inouïe. Elle resta là, inerte, se mordant les lèvres avec force, la tête contre le carrelage. Puis après de longs instants, elle se remit à bouger. Rampant, se tortillant, elle fit un effort surhumain pour se déshabiller et retirer ces habits qui la torturaient, faisant empirer ses entailles et blessures.

Subissant le martyr, Elena se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et bascula son corps dépourvu de forces dans la baignoire. L'eau qu'elle fit couler sur son dos lui infligea une souffrance insoutenable, et elle dut se mordre la main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Bientôt, le bain entier prit une teinte écarlate, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Mais le mal physique n'était rien comparé à celui qui broyait et rongeait son cœur.

Lorsqu'Elena se redressa avec peine pour s'asseoir dans la baignoire, la première chose qui la frappa fut son reflet dans l'eau couleur rouge sang. Sa peau sombre, ses cheveux ébènes, ses yeux luisants. Son visage empli d'où coulait un liquide rougeâtre, ce visage fermé qui avait trompé des dizaines de gens. Avec violence, elle frappa sa propre image, poussant un cri de hargne. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau immaculée de son sang, pour masquer les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Non, elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant.

Ne penser à rien. Ne rien ressentir. Ne rien aimer.

Faire ce qui devait être fait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre onzième

Driiiiiiing driiiiiing. Driiiiiing driiiiiing. Driiiiiing driiii-

« Putain... Robin... Depuis quand... On a un réveil ? »

Nami fourra son visage dans l'oreiller et remonta sa couette jusqu'à sa tête. Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, ici. Elle remonta ses jambes vers son buste et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais alors qu'elle retournait à son rendez-vous avec Morphée, elle sentit de douces mains la secouer doucement au niveau des épaules.

« 'Lena, maugréa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, laisse-moi dormir... »

Mais les petits coups continuèrent avec timidité et bientôt, une douce voix vint se joindre à eux.

« Nami... Nami, réveille-toi... »

Et dès lors que ladite Nami se rendit compte que cette voix n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout comparable à celle d'Elena ou de Robin, elle se redressa d'un bond, manquant de cogner la jeune femme assise au bord de son lit.

Paniquée, la pirate la regarda de ses grands yeux bruns, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'était pas Robin, et encore moins Elena. Elle avait un visage doux et d'incroyables cheveux bleus pastel. Alors, petit à petit, les souvenirs refirent surface, la situation s'éclaircit, et le visage de la rouquine se décomposa. Elle n'était pas sur le Sunny, entourée de ses camarades. Elle n'était pas chez elle, dans sa chambre, avec ses amies. Non, elle était captive d'un espèce de psychopathe mal baisé d'environ un mètre dix-huit et de sa bande d'étranges enfoirés. Et surtout, elle était seule et séparée de sa famille.

La jeune femme en face d'elle semblait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait car un petit air triste et nostalgique s'afficha sur son doux visage. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Nami, puis lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Oui... Oui. Merci, Estel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi.

\- Hm...

\- Je vais me laver, on doit être prêtes plus d'une heure avant que Monsieur ne se réveille pour pouvoir tout préparer. Au moindre soucis, n'hésite pas, je suis là.

Nami resta immobile, assise sur son lit.

Puis, Estel se retourna une dernière fois et lui affirma : « Ça va aller, tu verras. »

Elle fixa du regard cette jolie femme aux cheveux couleur bleu pastel qui disparut derrière une porte, avant de se lever paresseusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre protégée de barreaux et son cœur se serra.

 _« Luffy, mina*, où êtes-vous, en ce moment ? »_

\- Nami, peux-tu t'occuper du vin, s'il te plaît ?

\- Lequel ? Celui-là ?

\- Oh, pardonne-moi, j'ai oublié de te le sortir ! Tiens, le voici. Tu sais comment faire, pour le servir ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- C'est gentil de ta part.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour le plat ? Tu ne vas pas te brûler ? S'enquit la rouquine.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, merci, fit Estel en lui souriant. Allons-y. Fais comme moi.

\- Ok.

Sur ce, elles quittèrent la cuisine pour entrer dans une immense chambre au style ancien dans laquelle un « petit vieux tout ridé », comme disait Nami, était attablé, confortablement rehaussé sur son trône. La rouquine pouffa silencieusement. C'était ridicule. Il fallait dire que sans son trône, il lui arrivait à peine au nombril, ce qui n'était vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas l'idéal pour un type censé être le chef d'une bande de tyrans malveillants. Les deux splendides demoiselles s'approchèrent, l'une avec un gentil sourire travaillé, l'autre avec l'expression la plus fermée qu'on eut jamais vu, et déposèrent leurs charges sur la table.

« Je vous souhaite un bon repas, Monsieur, fit Estel en s'inclinant légèrement, après avoir dévoilé le contenu de son plat. En espérant que ceci vous convienne. »

Ledit Monsieur acquiesça et la chassa d'un revers de main. Nami la regarda partir avec appréhension : elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec ce gros porc plus d'une minute. Alors, elle ignora son regard insistant, ses quelques paroles inutiles et se hâta de lui servir son verre de vin, prenant quand même soin de ne pas en mettre partout. Puis, dès lors qu'elle eut fini, elle fit volte-face sans une parole et commença sa marche. Elle fut si rapide qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de la rappeler.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Estel étant trop occupé à faire la vaisselle, Nami fut chargée de lui amener son dessert. Mais alors qu'elle passait derrière le fin mur qui la séparait de la chambre, des brides de conversations atteignirent ses tympans et elle se figea instantanément. Ah ! La curiosité ! Quel vilain défaut.

Poussée par son instinct – ou plutôt, sa curiosité –, la rouquine se colla contre le mur et tendit l'oreille.

« C'est la première du mois, fit le chef. Crois-tu que je vais me contenter de cela ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée, mais il continua :

« Alors, écoute-moi bien. C'est fini, tes conneries. Maintenant, tu vas te mettre à bosser. Et sérieusement ! Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois pour m'en ramener huit autres. Et gare à toi si tu sympathises de nouveau. »

Parlait-il tout seul ? Mais, à cet instant, une voix s'éleva, contredisant les pensées de la navigatrice des Mugiwara : « Huit autres ?! Mais... C'est impossible ! »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Nami pour reconnaître ce timbre de voix si familier. Alors, tout en prenant soin de ne pas renverser l'alléchant flanc qu'avait concocté Estel, la rouquine se pencha et passa juste assez de sa tête pour apercevoir ce qui se tramait dans la chambre du Chef.

« La ferme ! S'écria-t-il. Tu n'es pas en position de contester, il me semble ! Tu veux repasser au fouet, peut-être ? »

Nami grimaça en l'entendant hurler de la sorte. Puis, elle balaya la pièce du regard et la trouva instantanément. Et lorsqu'elle reconnut la superbe femme au teint hâlé qui était là, genou à terre, son cœur se serra. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elena était belle et fière, comme toujours, mais cette étincelle de malice et d'envie de vivre ne brillait plus au fond de ses iris dorées devenues sans vie. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux serra les dents, profondément atteinte par la trahison de celle qu'elle avait considérée comme une véritable amie. Mais plus encore, Nami avait besoin de savoir. Elle voulait connaître ses motivations, et comprendre ses actes.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Mais comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de la surnommée Chatte Voleuse, la métisse la regarda, et Nami fut vite ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux perçants d'Elena. Perturbée par la vitesse avec laquelle elle l'avait repérée ainsi que par l'indescriptible émotion qu'elle avait lu au fond de ses prunelles, Nami s'affola et se retira le plus vite possible, se collant de nouveau au mur. Elle n'osait plus bouger, les yeux fermés, le flanc à la main, attendant avec effroi le moment où Elena la dénoncerait au Chef.

Un moment de silence s'installa, renforçant la panique de Nami qui n'attendait que la sentence, se préparant mentalement aux coups de fouet et à toutes autres tortures. Mais cet instant ne vient jamais, et Elena se contenta de lâcher un « Non » indifférent. La rouquine rouvrit ses yeux avec surprise. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle savait que la bretteuse l'avait repérée, peut-être même depuis le début. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

« Tu as jusqu'à la fin du mois, répéta le Chef Charles en ricanant méchamment. Débrouille-toi et trouve une solution. Sinon, tu sais ce qu'il leur arrivera, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nami se pencha de nouveau, juste à temps pour voir Elena serrer les dents. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Maintenant, dégage ! » Cria-t-il. Et Elena s'exécuta.

\- Le sel, s'te plaît.

\- Tiens.

Zoro saupoudra sa viande d'un geste sec, la coupa avec brutalité avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche et de la mastiquer sévèrement. Le repas sur le bateau des Mugiwara se déroulait en silence. Ils étaient là, attablés autour d'une table moins garnie que d'habitude, les visages décomposés par l'effarement et l'inquiétude.

Aucun ne s'en était remis. Physiquement comme moralement. Ils semblaient tous assommés par le son de cette lourde trahison à laquelle personne ne s'était préparé. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Son Capitaine était dépourvu de poids, de force, de pouvoir son archéologue combattait le poison du serpent qui avait envenimé son corps et son bateau errait dans l'océan, sans navigatrice.

Ils étaient tous perdus, inquiets et tendus. Aucun n'avait vu venir ce qui s'était passé, aucun n'avait compris. Le bateau tout entier était sous tension et les deux premiers jours avaient été les pires. Zoro et Luffy, les deux plus impulsifs, avaient complètement perdus contenance. L'équipage entier souffrait. Car à l'instant présent, les Mugiwara avaient perdus deux camarades, deux membres de leur famille, et n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

Zoro serra les dents et repoussa sa chaise. Sans prononcer la moindre parole, il quitta la pièce et monta d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'observatoire, sa salle de sport. Il en avait besoin, il devait se défouler. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il jeta son tee-shirt à terre et se plongea dans ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : s'entraîner.

Durant trois longues heures, il sua et souffrit dans un but unique et précis. Il transpira et se buta au sport intensif avec une seule idée en tête. Il se tua à la musculation dans une seule aspiration : celle d'oublier.

Oui, il voulait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'on venait d'enlever un être cher à ses yeux, un membre de sa famille. Il voulait oublier cette amère sensation de trahison qui rognait son cœur, cette incompréhension qui torturait son esprit. Et surtout, il voulait l'oublier, elle. Il voulait oublier qu'elle était partie, qu'elle l'avait laissé, seul face à son absence, à se demander ce qu'il avait raté. Il voulait qu'elle sorte de son esprit juste l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'à ses yeux luisants et aux trésors qu'ils recelaient, voir autre chose que ses longs cheveux ébènes, sentir une autre odeur que la sienne.

Tout le ramenait à elle. Tout lui faisait penser à elle.

Chaque pièce qu'il parcourait du regard lui renvoyait à une scène bien précise, dans laquelle elle jouait le rôle principale. Chaque mot le ramenait à une de ses phrases ou expressions qu'elle avait un jour prononcé. Et là, dans la salle de sport, il avait beau tout faire, il n'y parvenait pas. Toutes ces séances de sport partagées avec elle remontaient à la surface et son cœur se serra. Chaque instant lui rappelait qu'elle était partie, et que s'il ne la retrouvait pas, elle et Nami ne reviendraient jamais.

En réalité, ce n'était pas pour Nami que le bretteur était le plus inquiet. Il savait qu'elle était forte, quoi que les autres puissent en penser, et qu'elle avait des ressources insoupçonnées. Il savait que pour la sauver, il suffisait de botter le cul de tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il savait qu'il ne perdrait jamais ce lien construit avec elle.

Mais pour Elena, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, de ne plus rien avoir. Il avait l'impression de la connaître parfaitement, d'être liée à elle d'une manière puissance, mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère.

Pourquoi s'était-elle ouverte à lui, si c'était pour mieux le quitter ? Pourquoi s'était-elle liée à lui, si c'était pour s'en détacher ensuite ? Pourquoi avait-elle cherché à l'aider, si c'était pour mieux le faire sombrer après ?

Zoro rageait. Il l'avait pourtant sentie sincère et déterminée. S'était-il trompé ? L'avait-elle trompé ? Était-ce encore un mensonge ? Comment séparer le faux du vrai ? Comment savoir quoi penser ? Comment s'en sortir ? Et si tout avait été faux ?

Il se passa les mains sur son visage. Tant de questions se chevauchaient dans son esprit empli d'un brouillard épais. Tout était flou, embrumé, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées calmes et cohérentes à la suite. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? C'était la première fois. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, comme à chaque fois?

Était-ce à cause de cette lueur désespérée qu'il avait lu bon nombre de fois dans les yeux d'Elena, qui criait silencieusement à l'aide ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, mais qu'il s'accrochait à ce semblant d'espoir que tout ceci n'ait pas été qu'un mensonge ? Ou était-ce aussi parce qu'il se rendait maintenant compte qu'Elena l'avait touché bien plus profondément que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et qu'il n'était plus sûr de rien ?

Si seulement il pouvait la revoir une fois, comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, lui parler, savoir quoi penser d'elle. Au moins, il serait fixé.

Était-il seulement en train de s'accrocher à l'infime et ridicule chance qu'Elena puisse leur – lui – revenir ?

Il devait comprendre, il devait savoir. Elle avait trahi leur confiance. Elle l'avait trahi, lui, Zoro.

Et là, il péta un câble. Dans un élan de rage et de colère, il alla écraser son poing contre le mur, faisant éclater le bois qui s'éparpilla.

Non. Pas question qu'on en reste là.

Il était hors de question qu'une traître s'en sorte indemne. Il allait retrouver ces espèces d'enfoirés qui avaient attaqué son bateau. Il allait retrouver ces petits joueurs de merde qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa famille, aux Mugiwaras. Il allait retrouver Nami, la sauver, et se charger lui-même d'Elena.

Elena avait terni son honneur de sabreuse en agissant de la sorte, et il se jura de le rétablir en mémoire de la fière bretteuse qu'il connaissait et avec qui il avait passé d'incroyables moments, même s'il devait se battre contre elle. Il ne ferait pas de quartier.

Oui, il en donna sa parole. Quitte à devenir un monstre, quitte à perdre son humanité, il le ferait.

*mina : tout le monde


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre douzième

Six jours s'écoulèrent lentement, chaque heure passant comme une année entière pour Nami, vivant loin des siens. Aux côtés de sa camarade aux tendances maternelles, Estel, la pirate se construisait petit à petit une routine, priant chaque seconde pour que ces camarades viennent la sortir de ce trou à rats dans lequel elle était captive, et clarifier toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jolie navigatrice se retrouvait séparée de force de ceux qu'elle aimait, mais cette fois-ci, le contexte était différent et elle s'inquiétait un peu plus chaque minute de ne jamais revoir sa famille.

Nami avait tenté plusieurs fois d'atteindre Elena, pour lui parler, comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais à chaque fois, on lui avait interdit d'entrer en contact avec elle, et le reste du temps, la métisse la fuyait clairement. Alors, la rouquine passait ses journées à servir « Monsieur » comme disait Estel, ce vieux ridé haut comme trois pommes qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Mais bien évidemment, elle ne restait pas sans rien faire. La nuit ou durant son temps libre, elle explorait la gigantesque bâtisse en prenant soin d'éviter les rondes nocturnes, dont elle avait réussi à constituer l'emploi du temps, les horaires et le cheminement. Elle avait même mis sur papier une carte du premier étage, avec les différents lieux de sortie et d'entrée qui pourraient lui servir. Elle n'était pas la navigatrice des Mugiwara pour rien, quand même ! Maintenant, il lui fallait établir les différentes étapes et occupations de chacun, durant la journée. Et il lui fallait un plan, surtout. Car Nami le savait. Il lui serait impossible de quitter les lieux en passant totalement inaperçue, ce serait trop facile, trop suspect. Et de plus, elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Estel ici, seule, ainsi qu'Elena, dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner le personnage.

A son plus grand malheur, Nami était devenue la petite préférée du Chef, dénommé Charles, en insistant sur le « s », s'il vous plaît. « Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? » Avait-elle craché, exaspérée et déprimée au plus haut point, lorsqu'il lui avait lancé un « Tu me plaît vraiment, toi. »

A cela, il avait répondu que c'était parce qu'elle avait un fort caractère, contrairement à l'autre cruche aux cheveux bleus, et une volonté de se rebeller qui l'excitaient. Il avait ajouté à cela qu'il allait adorer la détruire, elle, sa volonté et sa loyauté ridicule, et qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à lui faire lécher ses pieds. A cette remarquer, Nami avait haussé un sourcil et l'avait considéré de ses grands yeux bruns. Puis, bien consciente que si elle allait trop loin, elle allait y passer, elle lui fit une révérence et un petit sourire emplis de mépris et de provocation qui le firent grimacer de frustration.

Nami regarda l'heure. Il était très tôt, Estel dormait encore profondément, et le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez. A cette heure-ci, il y avait un laps de temps où aucune garde n'était assurée, la rouquine le savait. C'était le moment idéal. Alors, elle enfourna son carnet de notes et son stylo dans ses habits, puis sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir avec prudence, écoutant d'abord si elle n'entendait pas de bruits. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Après être restée immobile de longs instants, elle se mit enfin en route, bougeant silencieusement dans le corridor de béton, sombre et vide.

Elle ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit, sinon, il résonnerait dans l'étage tout entier et si elle n'avait pas de chance, les gardes l'attraperaient aussitôt. Alors, pieds nus, elle courrait avec précautions, les cheveux relevés en une haute queue, pour ne pas la déranger dans sa mission. Aujourd'hui, elle fit le choix de s'aventurer au second étage, là où elle n'était encore jamais allée. Elle devait peaufiner et élargir sa carte. Elle ralentit donc la cadence et redoubla de prudence et d'efforts pour masquer sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la cage d'escalier, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis bifurqua violemment à droite, se plaquant au mur. Quelqu'un arrivait. Elle se mit à paniquer silencieusement, la poitrine remuée, se collant le plus possible contre le béton, comme si celui-ci avait la capacité de l'absorber ou je ne sais quel autre tour de magie qui lui aurait permis de se dérober au reste du monde. Enfin. Toute la pression qui pesait sur son corps s'évapora et fut remplacée par un infini soulagement lorsqu'elle vit les deux gardes descendre l'escalier en bâillant sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Nami dégaina son bloc-notes, son stylo, et se mit à écrire rapidement. Chaque information pouvait lui être utile.

Puis, la jeune femme reprit son évolution, guettant les alentours comme un chat roux et plutôt habile. Alors, quand elle entendit un gros brisement, qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'explosion d'un objet de verre, elle faillit se mettre à hurler de frayeur et frôla la crise cardiaque. Quelque chose de fragile venait de s'écraser contre le sol, et maintenant, plus rien. Nami aurait peut-être du s'enfuir, comme n'importe quelle autre femme sensée l'aurait fait. Mais non, elle n'en fit rien. Sa curiosité attisée, elle fit taire la petite voix aiguë, consciencieuse et effrayée qui lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et reprit sa route.

A pas de velours, elle suivit son intuition et se dirigea vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Elle sut qu'elle approchait de la cible lorsqu'elle entendit un second objet se briser, avec moins de violence. Elle se précipita vers la pièce en question, poussée par une curiosité incurable qui lui ferait indéniablement défaut, un jour. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda par le trou de la serrure, son cœur se serra en reconnaissant Elena, sur ses gardes, les mains flottant autour de ses sabres, visiblement prête à dégainer.

« Dégage de ma chambre. » Cracha-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'hostilité.

Nami ne pouvait pas voir le deuxième personnage, celui ou celle que semblait appréhender la belle métisse. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit une voix d'homme bien particulière lui rétorquer sur un ton pervers qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner, la rouquine le reconnut aussitôt. C'était lui, le bras droit de Charles, celui que Nami soupçonnait de tirer les ficelles, dans l'ombre. Ce maudit bretteur qui torturait Elena. Shado.

Elena empoigna alors l'un de ses sabres, le menaçant silencieusement. Mais celui-ci se contenta de ricaner mauvaisement et de susurrer :

\- Serais-tu en train de me menacer, Elena ? Est-ce bien ça ?

\- Quel génie, railla-t-elle.

\- Ma pauvre Elena. Sais-tu ce qu'il arrivera si tu essaies de t'en prendre à moi ? Hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant ses positions.

\- Le sais-tu ?

Elle déglutit.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir te le rappeler.

Nami devina au son de sa voix qu'il souriait. Un silence s'installa l'espace de quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, et bientôt, il lâcha :

\- Ils souffriront tous.

\- Ta gueule, Shado, gronda-t-elle.

Il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Oui, ils souffriront tous. Mais pas de la même manière, ne t'inquiète pas. On séparera les familles, on supprimera les inutiles.

Elena serra les poings, mais son regard vrilla.

\- Ils souffriront comme jamais ils n'ont pu souffrir auparavant.

Un pas se fit entendre sur le sol.

\- Les maris seront achetés aux enchères, comme chair à pâté, enchaîna-t-il. Les femmes pleureront : certaines seront violées, frappées, égorgées, éventrées, détruites, d'autres, vendues et faites esclaves. Tu imagines ça ? Toute cette souffrance, dans leurs regards... Les rebelles seront fouettés, les infirmes seront tués. Et les enfants ! Oh, si tu savais, les enf-

\- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! Hurla-t-elle soudain, essoufflée, dégainant son sabre de fourreau blanc.

Nami frissonna à l'entendre crier de la sorte. La métisse tendait le bras, pointant son arme vers une cible que la navigatrice ne voyait pas, mais sans peu de conviction. Elle apercevait clairement les yeux d'Elena vriller, ce qui l'inquiétait sérieusement. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue si indécise, si vacillante, si décontenancée. De nouveau, il ricana. Un nouveau pas résonna sur le sol, puis deux. Et bientôt, Shado entra dans le champ de vision de la Chatte Voleuse.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en es pas capable, Elena. Ou du moins, _plus_ capable.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? Fit-elle en arborant un sourire provocateur mal assuré qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, comme pour reprendre contenance. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Oh si, Elena. J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Elle grogna.

\- Tu as bien changé, depuis cette époque, reprit-il. Tu nous laisses croire que tu t'es endurcie, que tu es insensible et que tu n'as peur de rien, mais non, c'est tout le contraire, ma jolie. Tu t'es affaiblie.

De nouveau, il se mit à avancer. Presque instinctivement, Elena recula, son sabre brandit. Nami était sur le cul. Qu'était-il en train de se passer, ici ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Et surtout, qui était ce type, pour qu'Elena recule devant lui ?

\- Tu t'es humanisée, reprit-il. Tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu n'es plus aussi enragée et sauvage. Tu n'es plus aussi sanguinaire et féroce. Tu n'es plus aussi froide et insensible. Tu as perdu de ta force, tu as perdu de ta beauté.

\- Dégaine ton sabre, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Et on verra bien si je me suis affaiblie.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Oui. Je pourrais te tuer ici, maintenant, et alors...

Elle s'arrêta, et le sourire de Shado s'étira de plus belle.

\- Et alors quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es prête à sacrifier des centaines – que dis-je – des milliers de vie, simplement pour prendre ta revanche à mon égard ? Et bien, vas-y, Elena ! Je ne demande que ça, depuis le début !

A ces mots, Elena s'immobilisa, la mine sombre. Elle sembla réfléchir, et à contrecœur, baissa son sabre, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Nami aperçut clairement le sourire mauvais de Shado, et il fit un pas de nouveau.

\- Tu vois, se contenta-t-il de dire. Tu es si complexe, Elena ! Toutes ces notions : la fierté, l'honneur, la loyauté, l'amour-propre, à quoi bon !

Elle se mit à reculer plus rapidement.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à les protéger.

\- Tu n'as pas à comprendre, rétorqua-t-elle.

Les longs cheveux aux reflets violets de Shado étaient lâchés, ondulant dans son dos.

\- Ils t'ont rejetée, persécutée, et pourtant, tu as accepté de devenir une criminelle pour les sauver, quitte à avoir du sang sur les mains, à porter ce fardeau sur ton dos.

Ses yeux foncés étaient fins et vicieux, une lueur excitée brillait dans ses prunelles, et sa bouche se tordait en un rictus satisfait.

\- Veux-tu les sauver ?

\- Hein ? Fit Elena, surprise.

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, et elle, reculait de plus belle.

\- Ce village qui te méprisait parce que tu étais métisse. Ces gens, cette famille, qui ont fait de ta vie un enfer, mais pour qui tu t'es pourtant sacrifiée. Je te le demande. Veux-tu vraiment les sauver, une bonne fois pour toute, et ne plus avoir à t'inquiéter pour leur avenir ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions bêtes.

\- Réponds moi, Elena.

\- O-Oui.

Shado eut un sourire malsain qui la fit faire un bond en arrière. Mais à cet instant, elle fut bloquée par une armoire dans son dos et poussa un juron, trahissant son appréhension. Shado sut saisir cette occasion. Bondissant comme un aigle sur sa proie, il franchit la distance qui les séparait à une vitesse ahurissante et vint la coincer, lui bloquant toutes sorties à l'aide de ses deux bras encadrant sa tête, et de sa jambe, contrôlant sa cuisse. Un cri de stupeur manqua de s'échapper de la gorge de Nami. Elle s'était fait avoir.

Et là, Shado lâcha : « Alors, donne toi à moi. »

A ces mots, les yeux de la métisse s'écarquillèrent, exactement comme ceux de Nami. Shado la dominait dans toute sa splendeur, dangereusement penché sur son visage, la regardant comme une exquise friandise qu'il avait toujours désiré.

\- Tu sais que je te veux. Depuis le début, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ne me touche pas, souffla Elena, horrifiée.

Elle tenta de lever une main sur lui, mais il lui attrapa le poignet et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ne veux-tu pas les sauver ? S'enquit-il, feignant la tendresse. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu ne retrouveras pas ton village natal en cendre, il ne sera plus menacé.

Et là, il rapprocha son poignet de son visage et passa sa langue dessus, remontant de son avant-bras jusqu'à son index, lui suçant le bout du doigt, savourant sa saveur.

\- Ils seront tous sauvés. Une bonne fois pour toute.

La respiration d'Elena s'accéléra et elle ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux. L'affolement se lisait clairement dans ses prunelles frôlant le vert, elle cherchait frénétiquement un échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger : elle était prise au piège.

\- Tout sera réglé.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena.

\- Donne-toi à moi, Elena, et ta famille ne périra pas.

Et soudainement, celle-ci s'arrêta de bouger, perdue dans les prunelles de Shado. Les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux, mais aucune ne coula.

\- Personne ne perdra de proches. Personne ne perdra sa vie.

Puis, elle se mit à fixer le vide, ce que le bretteur interpréta comme un signe de défaite.

\- C'est la seule solution, susurra-t-il. Pour les protéger.

Elle ferma sa bouche récemment ouverte. Il plissa les yeux sournoisement.

\- Laisse-toi faire.

Et là, il plongea. Il fourra sa tête dans son cou et se mit à l'embrasser, à suçoter sa peau de ça de là, à la lécher. De sa main droite, il vint attraper son sein droit et se mit à le malaxer, tandis que sa main gauche remontait le long de ses hanches.

\- C'est toi que j'ai toujours voulu, E-le-na. Tu es si bonne..., souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Si... Exquise...

Nami était en état de choc. Les mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, elle était là, à genoux devant la porte, haletant dans le sombre couloir de béton qui semblait la compresser comme une prison. Elle s'était retirée du trou de la serrure depuis un petit moment, dès lors qu'elle avait eu compris de quoi il retournait.

 _« Ce village qui te méprisait, mais pour qui tu t'es pourtant sacrifiée. Ce village, ces gens qui t'ont persécutée, et pour qui tu as acceptée de devenir une criminelle, quitte à avoir du sang sur les mains. »_

A cet instant précis, sa tête s'était soudainement mise à tourner et ses genoux avaient flanché. Elle avait saisi, maintenant. Elle avait tout compris.

Elena... Le désir de sauver son village... Prête à tout pour le protéger...

Cela sonnait bien trop familièrement aux oreilles de Nami, perdue dans ses pensées. Son esprit s'était envolé, tout se recomposait dans sa tête de stratagème. Mais lorsque le sabre d'Elena glissa de sa main et tomba au sol, provoquant un bruit aigu qui raisonna dans le couloir entier, la jolie rouquine put revenir à la raison.

Coupée dans son raisonnement, elle se rapprocha de nouveau de la serrure, et ce qu'elle y vit la choqua. Shado était en train de s'approprier le corps d'Elena. Celle-ci se débattait, mais sans grande conviction, et la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux semblait sans limites. Le sang de Nami ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, n'avait pas planifié de plan, ou de porte de sortie. Non, elle avait simplement écouté son cœur.

Et ce dernier lui avait ordonné d'agir. Ou du moins, d'éjecter la porte d'un coup de pied, de se précipiter et de se jeter sur le sabreur aux longs cheveux pour tenter – je dis bien tenter – de lui asséner un coup de poing. Mais à peine s'approcha-t-elle de lui qu'il fit volte-face et lui envoya un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes. Nami tomba à la renverse, du au choc, dans un gémissement de douleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu- Nami ! » Entendit-elle crier.

Shado s'approcha d'elle, grondant, le visage décomposé par une colère folle.

« Comment oses-tu m'interrompre, espèce de sale... »

D'un geste sec, il dégaina l'un de ses sabres, et le brandit en l'air. Nami écarquilla ses grands yeux en voyant la lumière se refléter sur la lame aiguisée et eut un vain mouvement de recul. Si seulement elle avait eu son Thunder Ball... Elle aurait peut-être pu...

Non. Elle s'était entraînée durant deux ans loin de sa famille, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Ce fut donc avec une extrême justesse que la belle rouquine parvint à éviter la lame de Shado. Ce dernier l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'arrête le sol, et brusquement, il tourna sur lui-même et la pirate le vit bondir vers elle à une rapidité ahurissante.

Elle fit un pas en arrière mais ne trouva que le mur, qui l'empêchait de se dérober une nouvelle fois. Là, elle allait y passer, c'était clair. Mais alors que le bretteur s'apprêtait à abattre son arme sur elle avec un cri de rage, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un vint s'interposer. Digne d'un anime, non ?

Les genoux pliant sous l'effort, le visage grimaçant, Elena était là, protégeant Nami de ce psychopathe vicieux. Ledit psychopathe écarquilla d'ailleurs ses yeux en constatant que la métisse avait réussi, non sans peine, à stopper sa lame en l'attrapant par ses deux paumes qui saignaient abondamment, maintenant.

\- Elena, dégage de là, gronda-t-il.

\- Non, fit-elle fermement. Tu ne l'a toucheras pas, tant que je serais en vie.

Malgré l'atrocité de la situation, Nami ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée. Elena était redevenue Elena, elle était de nouveau sûre d'elle. Elle avait arrêté d'hésiter. Sur ce point, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Luffy. Dès que l'un de ses camarades étaient en danger, elle cessait de réfléchir et se jetait dans le tas, même si il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle puisse en ressortir vivante.

\- Elena, tu-

\- C'est entre toi et moi, le coupa-t-elle. Nami, mon sabre.

Cette phrase tira la rouquine de ses pensées.

\- Hein ?

\- Mon... Sabre, grinça-t-elle, pliant sous le poids de la charge de Shado, le sang abondant de ses mains lacérées.

Nami ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita pour attraper à la volée le sabre tombé d'Elena et le lui jeta le plus fort possible. A cet instant précis, la métisse parvint à se dérober et attrapa son arme juste à temps pour pouvoir répondre à l'attaque de Shado et dévier ses sabres.

Aussitôt, à une vitesse inhumaine, elle attrapa Nami, et détala de la pièce. Celle-ci n'eut le temps de rien comprendre, elle se retrouva simplement dans les bras d'Elena qui courait dans les escaliers.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Où va-t-on ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici, répondit la bretteuse en bifurquant violemment sur la gauche, sans la regarder. Je suppose que tu as un peu cartographié le bâtiment, c'est bien, ça t'aidera.

\- Quoi ? Fit la rouquine, abasourdie.

\- Laisse-moi réparer mon erreur, Nami, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi sauver le peu d'honneur et les quelques principes qu'il me reste. J'ai fais des choix, je dois maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

\- Mai-

\- Traite moi d'imbécile, de connasse, de traître, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Promets-moi juste que tu feras tout pour sortir d'ici.

La rouquine plongea son regard brun dans celui, doré, de son ex-camarade de chambre. L'espace de quelques secondes, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant. Les deux jeunes femmes communiquaient uniquement par le regard, comme elles l'avaient fait tant de fois durant le séjour d'Elena sur le Sunny. C'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais perdu ce lien, cette complicité, cette amitié qui les avaient si vite liées. Mais alors que Nami ouvrait sa bouche pour répondre, un bruit sourd retentit. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard paniqué, mais il était trop tard. Shado bondit, et la seconde d'après, Elena propulsait la navigatrice de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille au loin pour être la seule victime de son attaque.

La rouquine roula au sol et se cogna avec violence contre un nouveau mur. Affolée, elle tenta de se relever, et n'y parvint que la troisième fois, non sans peine.

« Nami, dégage d'ici ! »

A ces mots, la concernée releva la tête, pour découvrir une Elena à terre qui subissait et encaissait les coups d'un Shado fou de rage. Pourquoi ne se relevait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne ripostait-elle pas ? Puis, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la métisse, elle comprit. Tout était fait pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Elle avait dit vrai : elle voulait la faire sortir d'ici.

Mais malgré les protestations et les cris de sa camarade, la pirate se redressa intégralement. D'un pas lent, elle s'avança, chancelante. Le bruit du pied de Shado dans l'abdomen d'Elena lui était insupportable. C'était une torture. Elle se rappela ce jour où il l'avait fouettée sous ses yeux, et où elle n'avait pas bouger le petit doigt. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pu rien faire. Elena l'avait peut-être trahie, Elena l'avait peut-être vendue, Elena l'avait peut-être séparée de sa famille Nami ne pouvait pas suivre ses conseils. Elle non plus, elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Alors, elle fonça. Bêtement, certes, mais elle fonça quand même. Et le cri de détresse d'Elena fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre treizième,

« Nami ! Nami ! »

La jeune femme se pencha et secoua la jolie rouquine de plus belle, sans y mettre trop de violence. L'affolement transparaissait clairement dans sa voix aiguë, ses grand yeux noirs ouverts. Elle se pencha, vérifia que la concernée respirait encore, et lui tapota légèrement la joue.

« Réveille-toi ! Nami ! »

Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, elle prit une décision. Avec hésitation, elle finit finalement par pincer le nez de la navigatrice, empêchant l'air de pénétrer ses narines. Ce geste eut de l'effet, car une seconde après, la pirate se redressait brusquement, haletant, essoufflée.

« E-Estel ? Fit-elle avec surprise, consternée. Mais qu'est-ce qu- »

Mais la servante aux longs cheveux bleus frôlant le blanc ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et se rapprocha sensiblement d'elle, la prenant par les mains, son magnifique visage soudainement devenu grave.

\- Nous devons faire vite, fit-elle. Alors laisse-moi rapidement te résumer ce que je sais. Je suis au courant pour tes escapades nocturnes. Je sais que chaque nuit, à la même heure, tu pars explorer, pour faire des cartes, des croquis et des plans. Je sais aussi que tu reviens toujours à la même heure, et que tu te rendors aussitôt, comme plus sereine. Mais ce matin, tu n'es pas revenue. Je me suis inquiétée. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais je ne savais pas où te chercher. Alors, j'ai poiroté devant la porte, attendant de t'apercevoir au fond du couloir. Puis, quand j'ai vu Elena passer, avec toi dans les bras, poursuivie de près par une ombre floue bien trop rapide pour que je puisse la reconnaître, j'ai totalement paniqué. Je me suis mis à courir, et j'ai mis un temps fou pour vous rattraper.

Elle fit une courte pause, pour reprendre aussitôt :

\- C'est là que je l'ai vu, Shado, en train de la frapper avec force. Et elle ne se débattait pas, comme si elle cherchait à... Gagner du temps. Heureusement, ce monstre ne m'a pas vu, mais Elena, si. C'est elle qui m'a discrètement suppliée de te prendre avec moi, m'indiquant que tu avais valsé un peu plus loin. Alors j'ai réussi à faire le tour par un autre chemin, je t'ai trouvée, blessée, inconsciente et je t'ai portée. J'était terrifiée à l'idée de la laisser, seule, avec lui, mais que pouvais-je faire ? Sur le moment, je t'ai cru morte, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je t'ai traînée comme j'ai pu, jusqu'ici, et t'ai soignée. Tu saignais beaucoup de la tête, j'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie. Tout ce sang... Je...

\- Estel, calme-toi, fit Nami, compatissante devant l'état de son amie, qui sanglotait à moitié. Tout va bien.

\- Non, non, tout ne va pas bien. Tout va très mal. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Ou plutôt si, j'ai l'impression de commencer à comprendre. Mais c'est si flou... Lorsque je t'eus donné tous les soins que je croyais possible, je t'ai laissée ici, et suis partie à la recherche d'Elena. J'étais vraiment terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Elena est vraiment très forte, je le sais pour l'avoir côtoyée durant de longues années, peut-être même plus que lui, mais là... Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. A chaque personne qu'elle ramène ici, elle se tasse un peu plus. Mais lorsqu'elle t'a ramenée ici, toi, le changement a été radical. C'est comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de massue, comme si elle avait perdu toute combativité. Elle est différente. Vraiment différente. Donc, j'ai couru, j'ai fouillé tout le premier étage, mais elle avait disparue, il ne restait plus que son sang sur le sol. Je devenais folle. Je suis allée à sa chambre, à celle de Shado, j'ai réveillé un grand nombres de mercenaires, dans toutes les pièces publiques, mais aucune trace d'Elena. Et, j'eus ensuite l'idée de me rendre aux prisons. Cependant, je n'en ai pas les clés, je n'ai donc pas pu rentrer. Mais j'ai vu Shado en sortir, accompagné de trois soldats, qui discutaient à propos d'elle, justement. Je parvins à capter quelques brides de phrases. A mon plus grand soulagement, elle va bien. Elle a l'air d'être dans un état... déplorable, certes, mais au moins, il ne l'a pas tuée.

A ces mots, les cœurs des deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent comme celui d'un seul homme et la sublime bleutée aux longs cheveux raides baissa la tête, rongée par une vague d'émotions négatives.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'enquit Nami, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais je sais qu'elle vit, répondit Estel, ravagée par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Ce maudit Shado... Il la tient, depuis le début...

\- Tu le savais ?

\- J'avais déjà eu ce sentiment, à plusieurs reprises. Mais là, j'en suis convaincue. On vient de m'annoncer que Monsieur allait faire une annonce à tous les soldats. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais ça aura un rapport avec Elena. Nous devons y aller.

\- Quand est-elle, cette annonce ?

\- Maintenant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillée.

Aussitôt, Nami repoussa ses draps et se releva d'une traite. Mais elle chancela et manqua de s'écraser au sol. Estel la rattrapa.

\- Doucement, doucement, ne te lève pas aussi vite.

Nami la regarda de ses grands yeux bruns et lui adressa un sourire gratifiant.

\- Merci pour tout, Estel. Tu es vraiment une bonne personne.

A cela, la concernée répondit par un petit sourire assez triste.

\- Nami... Fit-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui ?

\- Penses-tu... Qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour aider Elena ? Je... Elle a été la seule présente pour moi, ici, durant toutes ces années. Elle est quelqu'un de bien, elle aussi. Je le sais.

La rouquine marqua un temps d'arrêt et considéra la jolie femme aux cheveux extrêmement clairs qui fixait le sol tristement, se triturant les doigt avec inquiétude.

\- A nous deux, nous ne sommes pas assez fortes, répondit-elle. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de ça, Estel. Tu es ici depuis bien longtemps, ne gâche pas tous tes efforts fournis pour un projet qui ne tient pas la route. Alors que moi, je me dois d'essayer.

\- Mais, s'insurgea la concernée. Je-

\- Allons-y, la coupa Nami en lui tendant la main, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. L'annonce va bientôt commencer, non ?

Son amie la regarda, puis hocha la tête et posa la main dans la sienne.

Estel toqua aux immenses portes de dure constitution que ni elle ni Nami n'était en mesure d'ouvrir. Quelques secondes après, on leur ouvrait, et elles s'avançaient dans la grande salle, déjà bien remplie. Il y avait des centaines de soldats, disposés en cercle, comme la première fois où la navigatrice avait pénétré cette pièce. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et cette dernière fut d'ailleurs surprise de constater que contrairement à cette première fois, il y avait un grand nombre de femmes avec eux. Elles passèrent donc inaperçues. Un brouhaha incroyable résonnait, mais celui-ci fut vite coupé lorsqu'une forte voix couvrit l'assemblée et leur intima le silence d'un ton sans appel.

La rouquine frissonna en reconnaissant le timbre de Shado, se tenant debout sur la plate-forme surélevée, aux côtés du Chef sur son trône, les mains derrière son dos, son visage trop parfait implacablement figé. Il y avait à leurs côtés cette effrayante femme aux immenses cheveux couleur lavande que Nami avait identifié comme étant celle qu'on nommait Snaky. Elle avait un serpent autour du cou, se reposant sur sa poitrine effroyablement grosse et arborait toujours cette inquiétante expression perverse. Sur sa droite, Logan, le colosse aux courts cheveux blonds dépourvu de toute émotion et Elliot, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés, réputé pour son incroyable vitesse et pour son pouvoir du fruit du démon, capable de modifier le poids de sa victime.

Mais alors que la rouquine s'apprêtait à se frayer un chemin dans la foule à majorité masculine, Estel l'en empêcha. Le visage grave, elle lui souffla :

« Si Shado te remarque, c'en est fini de toi. Restons discrètes et loin de lui, surtout. »

La pirate n'eut d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Elles n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre, car bientôt, la voix du sabreur s'éleva et il commença :

« Nous vous avons réuni, aujourd'hui, pour vous faire part d'un événement... Qui me semble, pour moi, alléchant. Faites-là entrer », ordonna-t-il ensuite à un soldat non loin de lui.

Celui-ci s'inclina avant de faire un signe à son compère, droit comme un piquet près de la porte principale. Cette dernière, constituée d'un matériau encore plus lourd et imposant que les autres, était haute d'une dizaine de mètres, épaisse d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et nécessitait donc une main d'œuvre importante pour pouvoir la manœuvrer.

Bientôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable, attirant l'attention de toute l'assemblée, sans exception. Une escorte composée de cinq hommes armés jusqu'aux dents s'avança, avec en leur centre, une splendide femme aux longs cheveux ébènes. Estel écarquilla ses grands yeux et attrapa la main de Nami, comme pour se supporter l'une l'autre dans ce dur moment.

Le visage d'Elena était masqué par sa longue chevelure bouclée tombant sur son visage. Seules la fin de son nez et ses lèvres étaient visibles, lèvres desquelles dégoulinait un large filet de sang. Elle était toujours vêtue de cette sombre armure s'arrêtant mi-nombril, ensuite remplacée par ces fameux bandages noirs aujourd'hui tâchés de sang qui recouvraient son ventre. Elle avait toujours ces mêmes jambières noires, ces mêmes protections sur les avant bras, les tibias, les mains, et cette même jupe noire fendue des deux côtés. Mais ses mains étaient menottées, ses sabres avaient disparus, et ses jambières, auparavant gorgées de lames et d'armes, étaient maintenant vides.

Nami grimaça quand le Chef ordonna à un soldat de la faire s'agenouiller devant lui elle serra les poings de colère. Un murmure d'excitation secoua l'assemblée et la rouquine les regarda, consternée et horrifiée par cette réaction. Estel se pencha de son côté et lui murmura :

« Elena n'a jamais été aimée. Elle est comme une louve solitaire, ici, une louve bien trop puissante et effrayante pour plaire aux autres. Trop froide et inaccessible pour les hommes, spécialement ceux qui ont tenté quelque chose avec elle trop belle pour les femmes qui la jalousent de son influence sur Shado, qu'elles voient comme parfait. »

Nami eut un sourire moqueur en interceptant tous ces regards de jalousie, sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand ledit Shado commença son discours.

« Nous avons une nouvelle mission, pour tous ceux présents ici. Elena, ici présente, a rompu sa promesse en désobéissant à mes ordres et en tentant de... me tuer », fit-il, son sourire se transformant en une grimace amère.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, et cette fois-ci, ce fut la surprise qui secoua les membres du groupe.

\- Que ceci serve d'exemple pour chacun d'entre vous, rajouta Charles, le Chef, avant de laisser de nouveau la parole à Shado.

\- En effet, Monsieur Charles. Les traîtres n'ont pas leur place, ici. Nous allons donc prendre des mesures radicales contre ceci. Et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je vous annonce que...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour créer du suspens et être bien sûr que tout le monde suivait. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, puis s'arrêta sur Elena, la dévorant des yeux comme un rapace au-dessus de sa proie. Et là, il lâcha :

« Nous allons détruire l'entier village de cette traîtresse, Elena. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Mais au plus grand dépit de Shado, la concernée ne cilla même pas, le visage dissimulé, le corps immobile, la respiration calme. Alors, il continua d'un ton moins contrôlé :

\- Le réduire en cendres, brûler les maisons, s'emparer des richesses. Et concernant les habitants, l'heure est encore à la discussion.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr, Shado-sama ? S'enquit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés qui siégeait à ses côtés, d'une petite voix. Attaquer un village entier, comme ça...

\- Aurais-tu quelque chose à redire, Elliot ? Rétorqua-t-il, associant son ton sans appel à un regard menaçant.

\- Euh... N-Non, je- Excusez-moi, Shado-sama.

\- Bien.

A ces mots, il descendit calmement les marches de l'estrade et vint se poster aux devants d'Elena, qui n'avait pas bougé. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il lui caressa les cheveux, s'amusa à frôler chaque partie de sa tête avant de lui relever le menton pour mieux voir son expression. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à admirer un visage rongé par la douleur, la haine et le désespoir, il ne découvrit qu'une face complètement lisse : la métisse arborait le visage le plus fermé et impassible qu'il eut jamais vu. Ce choc lui fit une telle violence qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse, ébranlé par tant de sang froid, mais il se reprit bien vite et sa stupeur se métamorphosa en une colère folle. Il empoigna sa joue et la compressa avec force, dans l'espoir de la faire bouger, mais non, elle ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas le moindre petit doigt.

« Jetez-là en prison », cracha-t-il avec une frustration mal dissimulée.

A cet instant précis, une furie rousse se précipita, bousculant les hommes et femmes sur son passage, suivie de près par une deuxième tignasse blanchâtre. Ce fut donc essoufflée et le visage déformé par la colère que Nami fit irruption de l'amas de soldats. Elle se mit à courir vers Elena et Shado – qui ne l'avait pas encore vu – mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, car une montagne de muscles s'interposa, lui barrant la route.

La rouquine chercha à le contourner, mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa à la gorge, la soulevant à plus d'un mètre du sol. Celle-ci se mit à devenir d'un rouge cramoisi par le manque d'air. Elle abattait ses poings sur le bras du monstre aux cheveux blonds qui l'étranglait, et cognait ses pieds contre buste, sans le moindre effet. Mais, contre toute attente, une autre femme surgie de nulle part vint se placer derrière Logan et la seconde d'après, ce dernier tombait à la renverse.

Le blond chancela et s'écroula, et faisant tomber Nami au passage. Celle-ci considéra la femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui venait de lui sauver la vie, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Estel... Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Souffla-t-elle avec difficultés, en manque d'air.

La concernée se tenait juste devant elle, en position défensive, ses deux poings devant elle. D'où lui provenait une telle façon de faire ? Une telle habilité ? La rouquine hallucinait. Mais alors que son amie se retournait, prête à lui répondre, avec ce sourire si particulier dont elle seule avait le secret, une ombre se mit à planer au-dessus d'elle. Estel, sentant la menace, s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement. Nami ouvrit la bouche et tendit la main, terrorisée. Mais Logan fut plus rapide, et d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, il l'envoya valser avec une telle violence qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé, fissurant la façade. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et l'instant d'après, il giflait à son tour Nami, l'envoyant rejoindre sa camarade.

Logan la poussa sans le moindre tact et elle tomba par terre, sur une moquette pourpre. Au même instant, elle fit volte-face et se précipita contre la porte, mais le battant fut violemment claqué avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de l'atteindre. Sans le moindre effet, elle se mit à cogner ses petits poings contre la porte, hurlant dans le vide qu'elle voulait sortir d'ici. Mais après une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'esquinter les mains et la voix, elle s'avoua vaincue.

Elle se retourna et considéra l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle venait d'être jetée dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais pénétrée, entièrement tapissée avec d'anciens modèles, seulement meublée d'un lit, d'une commode, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Exténuée, la femme s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et se laissa aller sur son immense lit. Nami se sentait extrêmement mal. Tous ces événements, elle ne pouvait les supporter, seule. Elle se sentait incroyablement triste et la culpabilité envahissait petit à petit son être. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner en arrière. Elle voulait retourner à l'époque où tout allait pour le mieux, où les Mugiwara étaient unis et ne formaient qu'un, où Elena faisait encore partie de leur famille. Mais non, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

A la pensée de la métisse, la rouquine émit un gémissement de douleur, et la seconde d'après, les larmes affluaient dans ses beaux yeux bruns, sans toutefois couler. Elena... Elle avait compris, maintenant. Elle avait tout compris, ou du moins, l'essentiel. A partir de là, tout s'expliquait. Y compris sa réaction dans le bain, lorsque Nami lui avait révélé son histoire ou encore son comportement du lendemain, juste avant l'attaque ennemie.

Nami comprenait tout, et elle s'en voulait extrêmement. Elena avait du être si mal. Elle avait tant du souffrir. La rouquine se prit la tête dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait du voir que quelque chose de sérieux se passait, elle aurait du faire quelque chose. Étant elle-même passée par là, elle aurait du comprendre. Elle aurait du l'aider...

Et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, comme une large rivière découlant de ses yeux teintés de tristesse. Les remords se mirent à envahir la rouquine qui sanglotait avec peine. Son ancienne situation se superposait parfaitement avec celle d'Elena et pourtant, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle avait remarqué, certes, que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru...

Dévastée, Nami se mit à tirer sur ses longs cheveux roux. Tous ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Toute cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie durant des années, toute cette rancœur qui l'avait habitée pendant tout ce temps, toute ce désespoir qui l'avait rongée jusqu'à la moelle Elena les ressentait, elle aussi. Elena souffrait exactement comme elle avait souffert à l'époque. Jusqu'à Luffy, personne n'avait été capable d'aider Nami et aujourd'hui, Elena était complètement seule, portant sur ses épaules la destinée de centaines, de milliers de personnes. La pirate glissa du rebord du lit et s'effondra sur la moquette. Si seulement elle avait su... Si seulement elle avait agi...

 _Si seulement..._

Mais à cet instant, un bruit de fracas sortit Nami de ses pensées et elle releva vivement sa tête, affolée. Sa porte venait d'être défoncée. Littéralement. Enfin, explosée, c'était plus juste. Son regard se posa sur les deux silhouettes qui prenaient forme dans la poussière. Et lorsqu'elle les reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses larmes roulèrent de plus belle. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche, et s'affaissa, comme soudainement soulagée d'un poids.

Et les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à souffler furent : « Elena... Elena... Elle... »

L'escorte évoluait dans les sombres couloirs de la bâtisse, à un rythme plutôt lent. Quatre hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, menés par un sabreur et une femme aux cheveux couleur lavande, avec, en leur centre, une impassible femme aux yeux sombrement dorés. Le silence était pesant, uniquement rythmé par le bruit irrégulier de leurs pas sur le sol.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'escorte s'arrêta devant une large porte grise, nécessitant l'usage d'une clé bien spéciale pour être actionnée. Shado sortit la clé en question de sa poche et déverrouilla le battant qui s'ouvrit dans un atroce grincement, dévoilant un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Puis, lentement, le bretteur s'approcha de la captive, menottée et se pencha vers son oreille :

« Voilà ce qui arrive aux jeunes filles capricieuses incapables de faire le bon choix, susurra-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. La loyauté, la fierté, l'honneur, regarde jusqu'où toutes ces futiles notions t'ont menée. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, crois-moi. Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Toutes les cartes étaient en ta possession. Alors, que cela te serve de leçon pour avoir choisi la pire issue possible, ma chère Elena. »

Cette dernière resta de marbre, complètement fermée, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant sur son visage. Il lui jeta un dernier visage avant de s'éloigner, laissant pour seule instruction : « Snaky, charge-toi du reste. »

La concernée se lécha les lèvres avant de se placer derrière Elena, obtempérant aux ordres de son supérieur qu'elle admirait tant. Elle la poussa pour s'engager dans le colimaçon muré de gros blocs de pierres, stéréotype même de l'escalier menant aux cachots d'un grand château. Elles descendirent un bon nombre de marches dans l'étroite cage, suivies de près par les quatre soldats absolument pas rassurés. Et bientôt, un long corridor de cellules s'offrit à eux, simplement illuminé par de vieilles bougies accrochées au mur. Original, non ?

« Tu as de la chance, dis donc, fit Snaky avec un enthousiasme hypocrite. Tous les détenus ont fini par mourir, toutes les cellules sont donc vides. Tu as l'embarras du choix ! C'est super, non ? »

Elle accompagna ces derniers mots d'une caresse sur la cuisse de la détenue qui ne cilla pas. S'emparant d'une deuxième clé, la femme à la poitrine horriblement proéminente et dotée d'immenses cheveux violets frôlant ses genoux – oui, tout était en grandes proportions, chez elle – ouvrit la grille d'une cellule au hasard et y poussa Elena.

Lorsqu'elle celle-ci y fut enfermée, le soulagement qui s'empara de ses cinq geôliers ne lui échappa pas. Elle resta face à la grille, debout, les mains prisonnières dans son dos. A cet instant, Snaky s'approcha et passa sa main à travers.

« Je me demande ce que tu ressens, chuchota-t-elle. De la tristesse, sûrement ? Ou peut-être de la peur pour ton cher village... Ton cher village qui n'existera bientôt plus. »

A ces mots, son bras s'allongea et prit une teinte violette pour ensuite se transformer en un gros serpent couleur lavande, extension de son membre. Ce reptile vint aussitôt parcourir le corps de la métisse, explorant ses formes généreuses, tournoyant autour de ses bras et jambes.

« J'aimerais tant être là pour voir ton visage, ton expression, continua-t-elle. Mais je serais trop occupée à m'occuper de ces villageois, de toutes ces femmes, de tous ces enfants, de ta soit-disant famille... »

D'une pensée, elle resserra l'étreinte de l'ovipare autour de sa poitrine, sans qu'Elena n'esquisse le moindre geste. Les yeux de Snaky s'écarquillèrent de bonheur, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, signe d'excitation et bientôt, elle se dandinait sur elle-même, sous les yeux des quatre autres soldats, mal à l'aise. Mais l'un d'eux l'interrompit dans sa pratique étrange :

\- Snaky-sama.

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle en tournant brusquement un visage horrifiant dans sa direction.

\- Nous devrions y aller...

\- Bordel, s'écria-t-elle. Toujours un pour me gâcher le plaisir !

\- Je...-

\- C'est bon, on y va !

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et les cinq disparurent dans l'ombre de l'escalier, après qu'elle lui ait jeté un dernier regard prometteur d'un retour certain.

Elena fit tout son possible pour attendre qu'ils soient complètement partis. Elle mit toutes ses forces à repousser l'inévitable. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit avec certitude la première porte se refermer, son corps craqua littéralement, sans même lui en demander la permission. En une fraction de seconde, ses genoux flanchèrent, et elle s'écroula sur le sol gelé, fébrile et tremblante.

Comme si elle avait retenu ses émotions pendant un temps trop important, son souffle se fit moins régulier, son cœur s'affola, et son masque d'impassibilité fondit pour laisser place à un visage déformé par le désespoir et la colère. Elena s'affaissa sur elle-même et prit son visage dans ses paumes sales et tâchées de sang.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Non. La vraie question était : Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Laisser Nami se faire tuer ? Cela lui était totalement impossible, c'était impensable pour elle, elle le savait.

Mais maintenant, leur décision était prise. Ils allaient se rendre sur son village natal, et tout détruire. Absolument tout. A la pensée de ce village-ci, le cœur de la métisse se serra avec plus d'intensité et une perle d'eau roula sur sa joue droite. Ce village qui l'avait rejetée, mais pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée. Ces habitants, responsables de la mort de ses deux parents, qu'elle avait pourtant choisi de protéger.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Et à cet instant précis, elle craqua complètement. Les cicatrices se rouvrirent, laissant s'échapper des années de souffrance, de ressentiment et de rancœur refoulées.

Tant de questions, tant de souvenirs revenaient hanter sa mémoire. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais aimé ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils frappée ? Rejetée ? Humiliée ? Reniée ? Juste parce qu'elle était métisse, était-ce une raison pour lui prendre sa seule famille, en volant la vie de ses deux parents ? Avait-elle demandé ça ? Avait-elle mérité ça ? Quelle était l'erreur qu'elle avait commise ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu avoir une enfance normale ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu avoir des gens qui la soutenaient et l'aimaient ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mener une vie ordinaire, avoir des amis, un petit ami et partir à l'aventure ? Pourquoi était-elle dans l'obligation de tromper tous ceux à qui elle s'attachait ? Était-elle vouée à être seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Était-elle destinée à faire le mal, à mentir ? Était-elle réellement maudite ?

Un flot de larmes coulait maintenant sur ses joues, ruinant son beau visage bronzé. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré ainsi. Toujours à contrôler ses émotions, toujours à fermer son cœur pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas souffrir. Mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis quelques temps. _Il_ avait fait changer les choses. _Il_ l'avait faite changer. En bien ? En mal ? Libre à chacun de juger. Mais Elena ne pouvait le nier : il avait réussi à pénétrer son cœur, pourtant barricadé.

Elle était totalement dévastée. Des années d'efforts, des années de tromperie, des trahisons à gogo, pour un village qui ne l'avait jamais reconnue, et qui au final, allait être détruit. Des centaines et des centaines de vies allaient être ruinées par son impuissance et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Elle était là, envahie par la souffrance et la culpabilité, à déverser toute ces larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à accepter auparavant.

Ils allaient tout perdre, par sa faute, et cela, jamais elle ne le supporterait. Ils avaient beau avoir fait de sa vie un Enfer, elle avait un cœur, et le fait qu'un tel cauchemar se réalise par sa faute la rendait folle.

C'était comme si elle ouvrait les yeux après des années d'aveuglement. Elena voyait enfin tout le paradoxe dont elle était faite. Et c'était dur. Elle n'avait fait que des erreurs, et aujourd'hui, tout cela la rattrapait. C'était son karma.

Pensant pouvoir sauver des milliers de villageois, la jeune femme avait trahi des dizaines de personnes. Elle avait cherché à faire le bien, en faisant le mal.

 _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Elena avait trompé les Mugiwara. Elle avait trompé Luffy, ce Capitaine un peu fou capable de la faire pleurer de rire à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Elle avait trompé Nami, sa première amie depuis son existence toute entière, et l'avait transformée en une vulgaire soubrette obligée de toiletter son enfoiré de chef. Elle avait trompé Sanji. Elle avait trompé Chopper. Elle avait trompé Robin, Brook, Usopp et Franky. Et, elle avait trompé Zoro. Elle ne s'en était pas remise. Et elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Zoro... » Murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement, dévastée rien qu'à la mention de ce prénom.

Shado avait raison. Elle était bien trop complexe. Elle n'avait jamais fait les bons choix. Quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Mais au fond, qu'aurait-elle _du_ faire ? Qu'aurait-elle _pu_ faire ?

Elena cogna son crâne contre le sol, comme pour s'infliger sa propre punition. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui rongeait son cœur. Cette douleur physique n'était rien comparée au mal qu'elle avait répandu tout autour d'elle. Alors elle pleurait de tristesse, de colère, de désolation. Elle pleurait toutes ses personnes qui allaient souffrir en son nom, elle pleurait tous ces honnêtes gens qu'elle avait trahi afin d'arriver à ses fins, elle pleurait son éternelle solitude, et elle pleurait l'équipage au chapeau de paille, qui s'était avéré être son seul foyer depuis des années.

Mais alors qu'elle était là, à se blesser elle-même, les yeux injectés de sang, déversant des litres et des litres de larmes et de sentiments, elle s'arrêta brusquement de respirer. Elle s'immobilisa, le front contre le sol, son cœur résonnant dans sa poitrine. Cette présence... Ce... Non, elle devait se tromper.

Soudainement agitée, elle se concentra sur la signature de cette énergie, se concentra le plus possible. Et après de longues minutes d'immobilité et d'appréhension, elle en fut certaine : elle ne se trompait pas. Elle reconnaîtrait cette aura entre mille.

Alors, lorsqu'Elena entendit l'air se trancher, puis l'éclat des barreaux de sa grille de prison qui tombèrent sur le sol, son cœur cessa de battre, son sang se bloqua dans ses veines, son corps se figea. Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total, mais elles lui parurent durer des heures et des heures.

« Et bien, et bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à un tel spectacle. »

Au son de cette voix, le pouls de la métisse s'affola avec une frénésie sans pareille et son cœur manqua de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Son souffle se fit moins régulier, ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, elle se mordit les lèvres. Hésitante, elle se redressa avec lenteur, faisant de terribles efforts pour se forcer à respirer calmement et ne pas craquer de plus belle.

Elle se fichait de dévoiler au grand jour sa faiblesse. Elle se fichait de montrer ses larmes, représentatives de sa tristesse. Elle se fichait de paraître ridicule. Elle se fichait de tout cela. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la personne debout sur le pas de sa cellule. Cette personne dont elle avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis qu'elle l'avait trahie. Cette personne qu'elle avait regrettée à chaque seconde passées loin d'elle. Cette personne qui venait de briser les barreaux de sa prison, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, tout le brouillard de son esprit s'évapora comme par miracle. Elle ne put résister : ses larmes – bien que différentes – se remirent à couler, avec encore plus d'intensité.

 _Il_ était là.

 **Roronoa Zoro.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre quatorzième,

Le pouls de la métisse s'affola avec une frénésie sans pareille et son cœur manqua de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Son souffle se fit moins régulier, ses pensées s'entremêlèrent, elle se mordit les lèvres. Hésitante, elle se redressa avec lenteur, faisant de terribles efforts pour se forcer à respirer calmement et ne pas craquer de plus belle.

Elle mit toutes ses forces à tenter de garder un minimum de contenance, mais rien n'y fit : lorsqu'Elena croisa _son_ regard, tout le brouillard de son esprit s'évapora comme par miracle. Elle ne put résister : ses larmes – bien que différentes – se remirent à couler, avec encore plus d'intensité.

 _Il_ était là.

 **Roronoa Zoro.**

Il était là, sur le pas de la porte de sa cellule de prison, un sabre à la main, et quatre autres à la ceinture. Il la fixait d'un regard froid, une expression dure plaquée sur son visage.

« Zoro..., murmura-t-elle, les larmes refusant de s'arrêter. Zoro... Je- »

Mais il la coupa net, rengainant son sabre dans son fourreau, aux côtés de ceux d'Elena. Où les avait-il récupéré, d'ailleurs ? Et comment ?

Il darda son regard implacable sur elle et elle préféra ignorer la touche d'hostilité qui pointait dans ses prunelles. Un assourdissant silence prit place, uniquement ponctué par la respiration accélérée d'Elena qui pleurait dans le plus grand des silences. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il lâcha d'un ton impassible :

« Tu as tâché ta dignité de bretteuse. »

A ces mots, les yeux de la métisse s'écarquillèrent et peu à peu, les larmes s'atténuèrent.

« En trahissant ceux qui te pensaient sincère, enchaîna-t-il, tu as perdu toute dignité. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

D'un geste, il détacha les deux sabres de la jeune femme qui pendaient à sa taille et les empoigna fermement dans leurs fourreaux.

« Tu as sali le nom de sabreuse. Tu as perdu ton **honneur**. », lâcha-t-il, insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Il lui jeta ses épées à ses pieds.

« Peux-tu manier ces sabres, sans ton honneur ? »

Sa voix était aussi dure que son regard. Elena baissa la tête et détailla méticuleusement ses propres armes. Il avait raison. Elle savait tout ça. Mais l'entendre sa bouche à lui, c'était encore plus dur. Elle dut se retenir avec force pour ne pas verser de nouvelles larmes. Elle avait toujours œuvré pour s'avérer digne de ces incroyables sabres, pour devenir une sabreuse respectée. Ces épées étaient comme une partie d'elle-même, elles étaient tout pour elle, mais en agissant de la sorte, elle s'était montrée indigne de se poser comme leur Maître.

« En es-tu encore digne ? » Continua-t-il.

La métisse serra les dents, et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle avait travaillé toute sa vie pour devenir plus forte, elle avait toujours gardé ses convictions en tête, elle avait toujours porter une importance sans nom à l'honneur. Même seule, même blessée, même rejetée, au moins, elle avait son honneur. Elle était fière et digne. Mais là, il ne lui restait plus rien. Absolument rien. Sa fierté de bretteuse était souillée. Sa personne était souillée. Elle était salie.

« Tu nous a trahi, Elena », enchaîna-t-il, d'une voix bien moins contrôlée, qui se brisa en prononçant son prénom.

La concernée releva la tête. L'expression de Zoro n'était plus ce masque d'insensibilité qu'elle l'avait vu revêtir. Elle parvenait clairement à lire la colère et la souffrance qui habitaient ses iris, ce qui lui fendit un peu plus son cœur déjà bien endommagé. Elle était la responsable de ce ressentiment. Elle était la responsable de tout cela. Et cela lui était insupportable. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulait lui parler, elle en avait besoin. Elle aurait voulu tout lui révéler, lui dire la vérité. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle aurait voulu s'excuser, et lui dire ô combien elle... Mais à la place, elle plongea son regard vrillant dans le sien, et déclara sans la moindre hésitation, d'une voix teintée de désolation :

« J'en répondrais de ma vie. »

Le jeune homme détailla ses prunelles, comme pour y chercher une trace de raillerie, de mensonge. Elena grimaça de douleur, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur se serra. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Et il avait raison. Mais c'était dur... Extrêmement dur.

Puis, après l'avoir fixée pendant de longues secondes, il lui tourna le dos et fit un pas en avant. Croyant qu'il allait partir, Elena tendit vivement la main vers lui, comme pour l'atteindre, l'attraper. Mais il se figea, et elle s'empressa de reprendre sa position initiale.

« Je sais que tu avais tes raisons, lâcha-t-il soudainement, à la plus grande stupeur de la métisse. Nami m'a raconté. Sache que je ne te pardonnerais pas. »

Elena eut un sourire à la fois nostalgique et attendrissant. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et il avait raison. Mais il rajouta, d'une voix un tantinet plus discrète :

« Mais je ne pardonnerais pas non plus à ceux qui t'ont fait subir tout ça. »

A ces mots, la concernée releva brusquement son visage vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'un ahurissement sans nom. Elle voulut parler, faire un bruit, mais les sons restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, pour la énième fois. Alors elle resta là, immobile, la bouche entrouverte, à genoux devant lui. Zoro la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Ferme la bouche, et arrête de pleurer, fit-il avec dédain. C'est pathétique. »

Elena sembla récupérer ses esprits à cet instant et elle s'empressa d'essuyer son visage humide d'un revers de main et de suivre ses conseils. Putain, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle n'avait jamais pleuré de toute son existence et voilà qu'en à peine quelques minutes, elle s'écroulait à plusieurs reprises. C'était humiliant. Bien trop occupée à tenter de chasser toute trace des perles d'eau qui avait envahi son visage, elle ne vit pas Zoro avoir un infime sourire, et elle ne le vit pas non plus s'approcher d'elle.

Sans même lui laisser le choix, il récupéra ses sabres et s'empara d'elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise dont il ne tint pas compte, et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait posée sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

\- Je peux te faire confiance, pour me guider ? S'enquit-il.

\- T'as pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé ses esprits, railleuse. Si je ne t'aide pas, avec ton horrible sens de l'orientation, on va pas s'en sortir.

\- Je te signale que je peux encore enfermer une kokuzoku* comme toi dans l'une de ces cellules, tu sais ?

Bien que blessée physiquement et psychologiquement, Elena choisit d'ignorer le pic ainsi que la douleur qui perforait son corps tout entier et eut un petit sourire combinant tristesse et amusement. Zoro la regarda quelques secondes, ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, puis il se propulsa dans la cage d'escalier, montant les marches quatre par quatre.

« Ikuzo* ! »

« Ils ont l'air excités. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un gris soyeux balaya l'assemblée du regard. La salle était toujours aussi bondée depuis l'annonce, et un brouhaha sans nom régnait dans la pièce. Alors oui, ils avaient l'air excités. Et c'était insupportable.

« - Ils ont raison de l'être, s'emporta Snaky, revenue il y quelques minutes à peine. Qui ne le serait pas, à la simple idée de pouvoir enfin atteindre Elena et de la faire souffrir ?

\- Je doute que ce soit pour cela, rétorqua Elliot, agacé, passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés ébouriffés. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

\- Alors pourquoi seraient-ils excités, si ce n'était pas pour ça ? Cracha-t-elle en dégainant son horrible langue fourchue. Je t'écoute, toi qui sais tout sur tout !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de la toiser d'un regard hautain, la faisant grogner.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Shado ? », Aboya Charles, impatient sur son trône massif.

Au ton agacé de sa voix, les hommes et femmes baissèrent légèrement le son, ne préférant pas provoquer le courroux de ce petit être ridiculement capricieux. Elliot et Logan échangèrent un regard, avant que l'adolescent ne hausse les épaules. Mais le Chef n'obtint aucune réponse, car évidemment, personne n'avait la moindre idée de la position du bretteur.

Charles, une veine sur la tempe, riva son regard sur son assemblée et observa les soldats, _ses_ soldats. Son organisation s'était affirmée, avec les années, ils avaient même réussi à se lier directement avec les Tenryubito – ce qui était une véritable aubaine pour tout marchand – à s'enrichir en moins de deux, et tout cela, grâce à l'arrivée du mystérieux Shado, son fidèle bras-droit. Charles, ni personne d'ailleurs, ne possédait la moindre information sur Shado. Il avait débarqué, un jour, son sempiternel sourire sur les lèvres, affirmant qu'il pouvait faire de cette petite bande de mercenaires la plus importante sur le marché du Nouveau Monde.

Bien entendu, Charles avait été alléché par la proposition et le lendemain, Shado était devenu sous-chef, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Mais ici, à part le Chef illusionné, personne n'était dupe quant à la position qu'occupait le magnifique homme, même si personne n'en parlait.

Charles eut un sourire. Dans la salle se trouvaient les plus cruels des mercenaires, des affreux jojos, et même d'anciens pirates, spécialement engagés par Shado lui-même, qui les avaient rendus encore plus effrayants qu'auparavant. Charles était content. Personne ne se dresserait contre lui. Bientôt, il aurait le monopole du commerce d'esclaves féminins, et alors... Et alors il s'élèverait dans la noblesse, et pourrait même rivaliser, peut-être, avec le rang des vénérés Dragons Célestes.

Mais alors qu'il s'était mis à ricaner mauvaisement dans son coin, inconscient des regards médusés que lui portaient ses propres subordonnés, un bruit inconnu résonna dans la salle entière. Un lourd silence s'installa, en réponse à ce sifflement silencieux qu'ils étaient tous sûrs d'avoir entendu. Charles se redressa sur son trône, Logan se braqua, Elliot tourna la tête, Snaky haussa un sourcil.

Ils restèrent tous immobiles durant de longues minutes. Puis, une fine rayure blanche sembla soudain traverser la porte principale, une fine rayure qui disparut aussitôt et que personne ne parvint à identifier. Ils plissèrent les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore ? Quelques soldats s'approchèrent de l'immense porte, quand quelque chose d'improbable se produisit sous leurs yeux effarés.

La fine rayure s'était transformée en une fissure droite, longue, profonde et maintenant, la porte se fendait en deux. Autrement dit, quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – venait de trancher cette porte haute d'une dizaine de mètres et d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Et bien sûr, celle-ci était en train de projeter son imposante ombre sur la foule de soldats effrayés. Autrement dit, elle tombait sur eux.

La panique saisit presque instantanément la plupart des mercenaires qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, se bousculant les uns les autres. Dans un grondement menaçant, les deux battants d'un métal lourd se mirent à pencher et à se rapprocher dangereusement du sol, et donc, des soldats. Mais une tignasse argentée – ayant préalablement allégé son propre poids - se précipita à la vitesse de la lumière sur la porte. Ladite tignasse bondit en l'air et une fraction de seconde après, l'énorme porte ne pesait plus que quelques grammes, au plus grand bonheur des mercenaires. Elliot fut aussitôt acclamé par toute la foule, heureuse d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine, ou du moins, pour certains.

Elliot, flatté, s'inclina, mais une présence dans son dos le coupa dans son instant de gloire. Il se retourna, et vit les deux silhouettes qui se dessinaient dans la poussière soulevée. D'un bond, il s'éloigna vite, par prudence et inquiétude, et reprit sa place près de Logan et Snaky. Ils étaient tous silencieux, les yeux plissés rivés sur ce nuage de poussière, tentant d'identifier les deux personnages.

Puis, d'un coup d'épée, l'amas de fumée se dissipa. Et à cet instant précis, les yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage alors que les souffles de Charles, Elliot et Snaky se coupèrent. Très peu furent ceux qui reconnurent ce visage viril, cet œil solitaire, ce sourire carnassier, et surtout, cette couleur de cheveux singulièrement verte. La salle entière était abasourdie. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Avait-il vraiment tranché cette titanesque porte à lui tout seul ? Et surtout, à qui appartenait cette imposante et délicieuse paire de fesses sur ses épaules ?

Mais alors que les soldats, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de baver quelque peu quant aux formes généreuses de cette inconnue, ils comprirent bien vite que cette inconnue n'était pas si inconnue que ça, quand une tête métissée dotée de longs cheveux bouclés se tordit le dos pour leur jeter le regard le plus effrayant qu'ils aient jamais eut l'occasion de voir. Ils perdirent aussitôt toute envie de baver et pâlirent.

Un murmure d'appréhension parcourut l'assemblée, alors que Charles poussait un cri de rage.

« Snaky ! Hurla-t-il. N'étais-tu pas censée enfermer cette traître ?

\- Si, siffla celle-ci, le visage décomposé par la colère. Et elle l'était... Cet enfoiré...

\- C'est ce type du bateau pirate qu'on a attaqué, fit remarquer Elliot. Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je l'sache, sombre idiot ? Cracha Snaky avant de se mettre à courir dans sa direction, Temee*... Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ! »

A l'opposé de la pièce, Zoro attrapa Elena dans ses bras pour ensuite la jeter – la célèbre délicatesse du bretteur – au sol. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il fit craquer les jointures de ses poings et du cou.

\- Détache-moi, ordonna Elena, encore menottée.

\- Nani* ? Tu n'es pas capable de le faire toute seule ? Railla-t-il, mauvais. Quel dommage !

\- Arrête de blaguer, fit-elle sérieusement. Libère-moi.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Toute trace de plaisanterie quitta le visage de Zoro qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas..., souffla-t-elle soudain, abasourdie. Non... Tu... Arrête, cria-t-elle soudainement. C'est du suicide ! Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? Tu veux mourir ? Tu ne peux pas les battre ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Et puis, il y a... Zoro ! »

Mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Sans même la regarder, il dégaina deux de ses sabres, avant de lâcher d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

« Si tu as vraiment lu en moi, tu as du voir que je ne mourrais pas. A moins que ce soit encore un de tes mensonges. »

Elena ouvrit grand ses yeux, et le mot qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer resta coincé dans sa gorge, comme pas mal de fois depuis qu'il lui était apparu. Puis, elle s'avoua vaincue et baissa la tête, sombre. Elle serra ses poings menottés, et se mordit les lèvres avec force, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Ok. Et là, elle releva un visage tout aussi calme que le sien. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Zoro comprit. Elle croyait en lui.

A cet instant, Snaky fit son apparition, déboulant à travers la foule comme une furie. Ses cheveux prenant la forme de longs serpents violacés, ses yeux grands aux pupilles reptiliennes exorbités, sa langue fendue et sortie de sa bouche, elle avait l'air d'une vraie folle furieuse.

« Kisama ! Hurla-t-elle en se ruant sur lui. Comment as-tu... Comment as-tu osé tout gâcher ? »

Zoro resta immobile, ses deux sabres tendus devant lui. Mais dès lors que Snaky fut à une distance convenable, il passa à côté d'elle à une vitesse ahurissante, sans que personne n'eut rien compris, et l'instant d'après, il était derrière elle, les sabres de part et d'autre de son corps, comme après une attaque.

Snaky s'était immobilisée, les yeux grands ouverts. Et soudainement, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, et son sang gicla au niveau de son abdomen. Stupéfaite, elle porta ses mains à son ventre alors que son liquide vital remontait dans sa gorge. Elle cracha et son sang s'étala sur le sol, prenant ensuite la forme de minuscules serpents. Elle serra les dents et se retourna vers Zoro, les yeux emplis d'une colère folle.

Celui-ci, lui tournant le dos, trancha l'air de ses sabres, éclaboussant le sol du sang de son adversaire, rejetant ainsi les infimes serpents qui s'étaient formés sur ses lames. Les soldats le fixaient avec une certaine frayeur, ne sachant que faire. Mais ils n'eurent pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, car bientôt, Logan et Elliot firent leur entrée, formant un cercle autour du pirate aux cheveux verts, cercle bientôt rejoint par Snaky, bien que grimaçante de douleur.

Le premier à attaquer fut Elliot, qui misa tout sur sa vitesse incroyable et tenta de surprendre Zoro. Ce dernier se contenta d'éviter avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de se propulser de nouveau sur Snaky, sa cible prioritaire, visiblement. Le bretteur n'eut pas le temps de finir son action, car la jeune femme invoqua une dizaine de serpents que le concerné trancha en une seule attaque. Mais, parallèlement, Logan se jeta également sur lui, et le sabreur dut bondir en arrière pour éviter son coup de poing surpuissant. A cet instant précis, Elliot refit surface dans son dos, et tenta de le toucher pour utiliser son fruit du démon, mais ledit Roronoa frappa l'air de ses sabres, lui offrant une incroyable bourrasque qui l'envoya valser au loin.

Pendant que Charles s'arrachait les cheveux sur son trône, Elena suivait la lutte en détails, malgré la distance, ses capacités lui permettant d'intercepter et d'analyser la moindre des actions des quatre combattants. Les soldats s'étaient reculés, pour pouvoir leur laisser de l'espace, et à vrai dire, ils auraient préféré être le plus loin possible de cet étrange sabreur à la puissance incroyable. Mais Elena, elle, voyait clairement qu'il ne prenait pas ça au sérieux, et n'utilisait même pas un dixième de sa véritable force, ce qui l'impressionnait d'autant plus. Elle eut un sourire. C'était bien digne du célèbre Roronoa Zoro. Il était si...

Mais alors qu'elle était absorbée par la gestuelle de ce dernier, elle sentit quelque chose arriver dans son dos et se figea. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour reconnaître ceux qui couraient dans leur direction. Bien évidemment, elle les avait déjà senti depuis un moment, mais la surprise restait. Par pure habitude, elle tourna sa tête et quelques minutes après, ils apparurent sur le pas de la porte. Alors, eux aussi, ils étaient venus...

Sur le coup, elle ne savait absolument pas si elle devait sourire, pleurer ou se faire toute petite. Mais lorsqu'elle vit tous ses visages familiers marqués d'une détermination inébranlable, les trois se combinèrent : elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique avant de baisser ses yeux brillants, et de se détourner, se tassant sur elle-même.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent autour d'elle et l'instant d'après, une femme se jetait à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Elena écarquilla aussitôt les siens, tendue, puis finit par se laisser enlacer, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer une trente-sixième fois.

« Elena..., murmura celle-ci. J'ai eu si peur... »

Le combat de Zoro s'était interrompu par l'entrée soudaine de ces nouveaux arrivants, tout comme l'agitation des mercenaires, qui en avaient plus que marre de voir débouler des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, exceptés ceux qui lisaient de temps à autre les journaux...

Elena était comme statufiée par tant de tendresse et d'amour à son égard. Et sa stupeur ne fit que prendre en ampleur quand Estel s'écarta légèrement d'elle, lui laissant voir une femme complètement métamorphosée et différente de la Estel qu'ils connaissaient tous. En effet, les incroyables cheveux bleus de la jeune femme avaient été coupés en un carré plus ou moins plongeant qui sublimait son visage et lui procurait l'étoffe d'une magnifique femme sûre d'elle. Sa robe et son tablier de servante avaient été troqués contre un pantalon moulant bleu marine qui semblait en cuir et un débardeur blanc qui dessinait parfaitement son magnifique buste bien formé.

Mais le plus grand changement n'était pas physique, non. L'expression d'Estel était complètement différente, son sourire n'était plus porteur de cette même nostalgie et son regard était habité d'une lueur enflammée qui brûlait au fond de ses iris intensément sombres. Elle était tout bonnement incroyable. Envolée la Estel discrète, hésitante, calme, et toujours en retrait. Elle avait maintenant laissée place à une femme imposante, déterminée, affirmée et qui allait de l'avant. Estel s'était enfin libérée. Elle était enfin devenue elle-même. Elle s'était acceptée, et cet acte touchait énormément la métisse menottée qui partageait son quotidien depuis maintenant des années.

\- Elena..., chuchota la bleutée. Excuse-moi...

\- Huh ? Laissa-t-elle s'échapper.

\- Je suis désolée... Vraiment désolée, reprit sa camarade, les yeux brillant de sincérité. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien fait et d'être restée passive, pendant toutes ces années.

\- Qu-

\- Non, ne dis rien, l'interrompit-elle. J'aurais du avec toi, durant tout ce temps. J'aurais du t'aider, te soutenir, et pourtant... Je t'ai laissée seule. J'ai été lâche.

Elena aurait voulu parler, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, encore. C'était quoi, _ça_ ?

« Je comprendrais évidemment que tu m'en veuilles, et je ne te le reprocherais pas. Mais sache que je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, et que je serais à tes côtés, comme tu as été aux miens, durant tout ce temps. »

Elena n'en revenait pas. Elle en avait perdu son souffle. Elle la fixait, éberluée, la bouche ouverte, figée de stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici ? Mais, à cet instant précis, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, la tirant de son état second. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'odeur de mandarine qui enivra ses narines et bientôt, une rouquine apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, fit Nami. Mais sache juste que je t'en veux énormément, moi aussi, lâcha-t-elle. Je t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit. C'est inacceptable. Mais je m'en veux aussi à moi, pour n'avoir rien remarqué. J'ai énormément de choses à te dire, mais pas maintenant. Alors sache que je... Que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider, à partir de maintenant. »

Estel se leva et vint se poster aux côtés de Nami, juste avant que celle-ci ne rajoute :

« Nous sommes tes amies. Que tu le veuilles, ou non. »

A ces mots, Nami lui tourna le dos et dégaina son arme bleue, faisant fièrement face à ceux qui avaient fait d'elle une vulgaire servante, et avaient fait souffrir ses deux nakama.

L'espace d'une seconde, Elena sembla reprendre la parole, un tantinet paniquée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Nami, Estel, omaera*... »

Mais de nouveau, elle fut coupée par la jolie femme aux cheveux bleus qui se pencha vers elle, tout sourire :

« C'est le moment pour moi de tester toutes ces techniques que tu m'as apprises. »

Puis, elle se redressa, pour elle aussi lui tourner le dos, sans toutefois la quitter du regard.

« Laisse-nous être tes amies, Elena. Laisse-moi me battre pour toi. »

Aussitôt, les trois autres personnages, jusque-là restés en retrait, la dépassèrent, et virent de poster devant elle, l'encerclant comme pour la protéger. Sanji, lui adressant un petit clin d'œil tout en s'allumant une cigarette Franky, lui dédicaçant son pouce levé, et pour finir, Chopper, un grand sourire étiré pour elle, sur ses lèvres.

Consternée, Elena les fixa, complètement perdue et abasourdie. Mais elle fut brusquement sortie de sa torpeur quand l'horrible voix de Charles hurla, s'égosillant : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de merdeux ? Dégagez-moi ces insectes ! Ils ne sont que six ! Réduisez-les en cendres ! »

Comme si le fait d'exprimer à haute voix l'impressionnante différence numérique qu'il y avait entre les deux groupes leur avait subitement redonné confiance, les soldats se mirent à crier à l'unisson, brandissant leurs armes en l'air.

« Ouais ! »

* kokuzoku : traître

* ikuzo : c'est parti.

* temee : enfoiré/bâtard

* nani : quoi

* omaera : vous

Excusez-moi si ce ne sont pas les bonnes expressions.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre quinzième,

« Et bah, on est bien silencieux, kaizoku*! » (*pirate)

Elliot se tenait fièrement, le torse semi-bombé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il rejeta en arrière ses cheveux couleur argent, et un sourire semi-satisfait s'afficha sur sa face. Il toisa ledit pirate qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était grand, plus grand que lui, et plus costaud. Vêtu de son foutu costard noir, ses soyeux cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa cravate, puis se prit une nouvelle cigarette avec nonchalance. Elliot grimaça et jura intérieurement. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à l'ignorer de la sorte ?

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Reprit l'adolescent, ses dents blanches dévoilées au grand jour.

Sanji, les yeux mi-clos, était adossé contre le mur. Ils s'étaient tous deux rendus dans une pièce adjacente de la grande salle, et étaient maintenant seuls. Il dégaina son briquet et mit feu à l'embout de sa clope. Avec décontraction, il tira dessus une première fois. Puis il rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière et ferma complètement les yeux, avant de souffler la vapeur grise. Elliot fut d'ailleurs agacé de la classe avec lequel il exécutait ces simples gestes. C'était quoi ce type, bon sang ?

« Je pourrais comprendre, évidemment. » glissa-t-il ensuite.

Son œil droit masqué par sa mèche blonde, Sanji ouvrit le gauche et fixa le plafond, tout en inhalant une seconde bouchée de fumée. Sa main libre tomba le long de son corps, avant de venir trouver la poche de son pantalon, et il posa son pied gauche contre le mur. Elliot haussa un sourcil et serra les dents. Il allait se le faire, ce foutu gentleman.

« Serais-tu en train de te défiler ?» Enchaîna-t-il, provocateur.

Après avoir savouré les premières saveurs de sa cigarette, Sanji passa son pouce sur la naissance de sa barbe, le regard en l'air.

\- Me défiler ? Répéta-t-il pensivement, enfin. Non. Mais sache que si c'est ce que tu avais prévu de faire, je te ne laisserais pas fuir.

\- Te fous pas de moi, siffla Elliot entre ses dents grinçantes, bien moins calme, et agacé par tout ce contrôle et cette indifférence dont faisait preuve le blond.

Sanji se redressa, tout en restant contre le mur, abaissant sa tête.

\- Aurais-tu peur ? Demanda Elliot.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir peur d'un lâche comme toi, se contenta de répondre le cuistot, sans même le regarder.

L'adolescent grimaça davantage, se mordant les lèvres.

\- Enfoiré, je vais t-

Le pied gauche de Sanji retomba au sol avec lenteur, alors qu'il continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette embrasée.

\- Tu t'en es pris à des femmes, annonça-t-il avec neutralité, tout en dégustant les vapeurs qui envahissaient ses poumons et son être.

\- Et alors ? Cracha le jeune homme en face de lui, une expression mauvaise sur son visage juvénile.

Laissant sa clope en équilibre entre ses lèvres, Sanji desserra imperceptiblement sa cravate de couleur grenat.

\- Tu as fais souffrir deux femmes.

Elliot se tut, sceptique.

\- Non, se rectifia le blondinet. Tu as fais souffrir Elena. Tu as fais souffrir Elena et Nami.

Son adversaire fronça les sourcils. Le blond se redressa complètement et se décolla du mur.

\- Elles ont toutes les deux pleuré. Elles ont toutes les deux souffert. C'est de votre faute si elles ont été blessées. C'est de votre faute si les larmes ont coulé de leurs yeux. Et ça... Et ça, je ne le vous pardonnerais jamais.

Elliot eut un sourire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a l'air en rogne, dis donc, le blondinet ! S'écria-t-il avec mesquinerie.

Ledit blondinet fit un pas en avant, puis deux.

\- Je le suis, commença-t-il.

Sanji tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant de l'éteindre du bout de ses doigts. Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son ennemi, et lâcha :

« Alors ramène-toi, kono yarou* »

Et là, il fit tomber sa cigarette.

Dans une autre pièce, un peu plus loin, avait été séparé un second duo d'ennemis. La salle était grande, autant espacée en longueur qu'en largeur, mais aussi très sombre et délabrée. Parfaite pour ce type de combat, avait pensé Zoro. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour se battre, et il devina au sourire de son adversaire qu'il en était de même.

L'adversaire en question poussa un hurlement de rage pour la trentième fois et l'instant d'après, une vingtaine de gros serpents sifflants lui fonçaient dessus avec la célèbre vitesse de ces foutus reptiles. Zoro grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ces animaux. Fourbes, vicieux et lâches : tout ce qu'il détestait. Il se fit donc un plaisir de tous les trancher d'un simple coup d'épée, comme il le faisait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Mais évidemment, lorsque leurs corps furent séparés en deux, ils se dédoublèrent et de nouveaux serpents, bien que plus petits, prirent naissance. Le bretteur soupira, agacé. C'était le même manège depuis le début.

La source de ses problèmes était une femme plutôt grande, avec d'immenses cheveux couleur lavande, de grands yeux reptiliens exorbités, une peau pâle, un répugnant visage teinté de perversité et une horrible langue fourchée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe couleur prune qui dissimulait ses jambes mais dévoilait presque entièrement sa poitrine disproportionnée et titanesque. Ses doigts étaient crispés, et elle arborait une position plutôt primitive, comme prête à lui bondir dessus à chaque instant. Une plaie décorait son ventre, d'où son sang continuait à couler, sang qui se transformait par ailleurs en minuscules serpents violets dès qu'il touchait le sol. Snaky, c'était son nom. Et il lui allait à merveille.

Depuis maintenant pas mal de temps, ladite Snaky ne cessait de harceler Zoro, le bombardant de dizaines de reptiles, à chaque seconde, l'insultant presque aussi souvent. Le pirate avait également découverts qu'il y en avait de différents types : certains étaient plus rapides, d'autres étaient plus venimeux, ou encore plus puissants, plus discrets que d'autres, etc. Il y en avait même qui avaient la possibilité de se rendre invisible, et qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Mais Zoro était plus fort que ces vulgaires ovipares. Il n'avait pas peur.

Alors le combat dura ainsi, durant de longues minutes. Mais quand le bretteur en eut marre, la donne changea avec brutalité. Zoro soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éterniser avec une typesse comme elle. Alors il se décida à être sérieux, ou du moins, à agir. Le résultat fut instantané. Combinant son Haki à son art du maniement du sabre, il supprima en une seule attaque la totalité des serpents de la pièce, provoquant la colère frénétique de Snaky qui ne cessait de prendre en intensité. Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à se jeter sur lui, mais elle s'arrêta en pleine action dès lors qu'elle le vit fermer son seul œil restant. Oi, …

Puis, après quelques instants, il rouvrit son seul œil opérationnel et le plongea dans le regard de Snaky. Elle eut un bref sursaut. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, celle-ci fut scotchée par l'intense lueur qui brillait dans son unique prunelle. C'était une lueur... Animale. Une lueur sauvage. Zoro vit bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, tout à coup, et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua les gouttes de sueur qui prenaient naissance sur sa face.

« C'est à mon tour, tu ne crois pas ? » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

Snaky déglutit. Elle s'immobilisa. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère, dans la pièce. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Et lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

 _« Non... »_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle aurait voulu parler, elle aurait voulu crier, lui hurler de rester loin d'elle, mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer. Zoro semblait prendre tout son temps. Il souriait, son œil solitaire rivé dans ceux de sa victime. Et là, Snaky sembla comprendre. Ce type... Il n'était pas normal.

 _« N'approche pas... »_

Snaky était devenue muette. Mais ce n'était pas tout. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, elle sentait son estomac se serrer, sa gorge se nouer, ses organes se compresser. Comme si, à son approche, son enveloppe charnelle s'abandonnait à un état second et perdait ses capacités. C'était quoi... ça ? Qui était-il, bordel ?

 _« Je ne peux pas bouger ! »_

Elle aurait du se jeter sur lui, l'attaquer, le blesser, mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Quel était ce pouvoir ? Elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole, l'usage de son corps. Elle était paralysée. Complètement paralysée. Tout ce qu'il lui restait... Ses yeux, son esprit.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter. La flamme sauvage qui brûlait en lui, l'aura imposante qui émanait de lui, l'effroyable instinct animal qui se lisait sur son visage. Il était dangereux... Bien trop dangereux. Une certaine appréhension s'empara d'elle.

 _« Oi, oi... »_

Une appréhension tellement puissante qu'elle se mit à brusquement trembler de toute son âme, de tout son être. Ce type... C'était une bête, un animal. Un monstre.

« Et bien, qu'y-a-t-il ? Fit-il, son sourire carnassier toujours plus grand. Tu ne m'insultes plus ? »

Il la tenait par le regard, et elle le sentait pénétrer en elle, comme s'il s'insinuait dans son esprit, y répandant le chaos et la détresse. Tous ses membres se mirent à vriller, elle perdit tout contrôle. Lui...

Il n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il rengaina deux de ses sabres, pour n'en garder qu'un. Celui à la lame sombre, aux teintes violettes et rouges. Sa mine s'assombrit. En détaillant la lame, Snaky se crut chanceler. La pièce lui sembla soudainement encore plus ténébreuse.

« Tu sais pourquoi c'est en train de t'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-il.

Au son de sa voix pénétrante et grondante, les tremblements de Snaky prirent soudainement une ampleur inimaginable. Une détresse délirante et endiablée l'envahit. Non, cela allait plus loin. Ce n'était pas uniquement de la détresse qu'elle ressentait. C'était plus fort. Plus puissant. Plus prenant.

Soudainement, le sourire du sabreur aux cheveux verts s'évapora brutalement, et la lueur qui brillait dans sa prunelle solitaire s'obscurcit effroyablement. Snaky se crut mourir. Elle avait devant elle les Ténèbres même.

Une larme se forma au coin de ses yeux, fiévreuse. Son cœur était sur le point d'imploser, une gigantesque boule s'était formée dans le creux de son corps, elle se sentait dépérir. Tout son être tremblait avec une puissance explosive et extrême. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie et c'était incontrôlable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. C'était horrible. C'était atroce. Et quand elle vit son aura prendre une teinte noire écarlate, elle écarquilla ses yeux davantage, dans la limite du possible. Il...

« Parce ce que tu _l'_ as blessé _e_. »

Snaky était effrayée. Terrorisée. Oui, c'était de la peur. De la frayeur. De la terreur. Elle était terrifiée. Ce type était un démon. Oui, un véritable Démon. Et là, le Démon se jeta sur elle.

Dans l'immense pièce régnait un chaos du diable. Les combats faisaient rage de tout côté, au détriment de la jolie métisse, au centre, qui s'égosillait, ne supportant pas de regarder ses camarades se battre pour elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Elena avait ses grands yeux dorés paniqués. Devant elle, Franky faisait la misère des mercenaires avec ses capacités de cyborg, les bombardant de tirs, de lasers, de canons, et de toutes autres armes robotiques. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait la splendide rouquine, Nami, qui, avec son grand bâton bleu, faisait tomber les soldats les uns après les autres.

« Thunder Cloud Lion Rod ! » s'écria-t-elle, invoquant du bout de son arme un long fouet de nuages noirs gorgés d'électricité.

Il fallait dire que ces deux-là s'en sortaient extrêmement bien, étant donné que la plupart de leurs attaques avait une large portée et frappait énormément d'ennemis. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Aux côtés de l'incroyable navigatrice combattait une seconde femme, tout aussi magnifique, qui assénait d'incroyables coups à ses adversaires. Estel se mouvait avec une agilité presque sans faille qui lui était propre, et même si elle n'était pas doté d'une grande force de frappe, elle touchait rapidement, précisément et sans la moindre pitié.

« C'est que j'ai eu le meilleur mentor imaginable ! » S'était-elle écriée en souriant à Elena, lorsqu'un mercenaire qui la connaissait comme tous les autres lui avait demandé où s'était-elle procurée une telle technique.

Et, un peu plus loin, à l'écart, un énième combat se déroulait, d'une violence inouïe et bien plus importante : Chopper, transformé en un imposant cerf-ours de plusieurs mètres de haut et doté d'une masse musculaire titanesque, se mesurait à Logan. Ce dernier, utilisateur d'un fruit du démon de type Zoan, s'était également métamorphosé en une horrible bête, à mi-chemin entre le singe et le lion. Ils se confrontaient l'un à l'autre avec une puissance monstrueuse qui avait balayé tous les soldats aux alentours. Leurs muscles se contractaient sous leur pelage animal et pour la première fois, le visage du blond était contracté de frustration et crispé d'animosité.

Elena balaya la salle entière. Pour la millième fois, elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise des menottes, avec lesquelles elle ne pouvait ni s'emparer de ses sabres, ni venir en aide à qui que ce soit. Mais son effort fut vain et elle jura de frustration. Elle s'énerva contre elle-même de tant de faiblesse. Mais alors qu'elle assénait un surpuissant coup de pied à l'un des soldats qui avait tenté de s'emparer d'elle, elle tressaillit avec violence.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle sursauta intérieurement. C'était quoi, ça ? Que venait-elle de ressentir ? Les battements de son cœur ralentirent et elle se concentra, à l'affût. Instinctivement, elle fit lentement volte-face et riva son regard perçant sur le trou dans le mur, par lequel _il_ s'était en allé. Ce changement... Cette énergie incroyable... Cette présence ténébreuse... Elle l'avait sentie d'ici. Elle l'avait frappée de plein fouet, et la métisse s'était soudainement sentie envahie, giflée par une vague de puissance inconnue.

Son corps entier fut secoué d'un frisson d'excitation involontaire. L'espace d'un instant, elle en oublia tout. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était la seule à avoir ressenti ce changement. Et lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau par le chemin qu' _il_ avait emprunté, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. C'était comme si elle pouvait apercevoir les bouffées, les émanations de cet instinct animal qu'elle ressentait malgré la distance. C'était comme si elle entendait son rugissement, comme si elle le sentait. Elle le ressentait, mais ne le comprenait pas. C'était inexplicable, inexprimable. Et même avec ses étranges « capacités », elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la véritable nature de ce pouvoir. C'était juste... Plus obscure. Plus violent. Plus sauvage. Plus fort.

Et quelque chose au sein de son être sembla réagir à cette puissance, à cette signature. Son cœur se souleva, s'emballa, vibra, son esprit fut stimulé. Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent, ses poils se hérissèrent, son instinct se raviva et elle sentit clairement que ses sabres aussi. Tout lui apparaissait clairmeent. C'était _lui_. Elle le savait. Cela ne pouvait qu'être _lui_. _Il_ était le seul... _Le seul_ capable de lui faire ressentir une telle excitation, une telle envie de puissance... Un tel désir.

Mais la bretteuse fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'un infime cri lui parvint aux oreilles. Il était presque sourd, infime, mais cette voix... Elle la connaissait. Intriguée, elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit, mais ne trouva rien. Était-ce en rapport avec cette énergie qu'elle venait de capter ? Non, elle en doutait. Et elle compris bien vite qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre, ou du moins, pour le moment.

Elle vit Franky se figer et pousser un long soupir d'exaspération. Son corps semblait... Résonner. Le métal utilisé pour sa construction été secoué, et tremblait. Il chancela et mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver son équilibre, alors que le cri était de plus en plus fort et alertait de plus en plus de personnes.

Puis, Franky porta sa main à son ventre et fit apparaître une trappe dans son abdomen, comme si de rien n'était. Il l'ouvrit, quoi qu'un peu anxieux, et à ce moment précis, un être humain en sortit, s'écrasant au sol. Tous les mercenaires écarquillèrent leurs yeux et nombreux d'entre eux s'immobilisèrent, abasourdis et stupéfaits. Putain de merde, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Elena ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une intense lueur lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme qui roula au sol avec puissance.

Franky et Nami sourirent Charles, toujours sur son trône, eut sa mâchoire décrochée. Sous les yeux éberlués de tous ceux présents ici, le brun se releva avec lenteur, la mine sombre. Une fois debout, il fit craquer son cou et s'étira les bras. Son visage était dur, son front était contracté par une colère noire, et ses yeux porteurs de ce même ressentiment.

« Luffy... » souffla Elena alors qu'il remettait en place son chapeau de paille.

Ledit Luffy se tenait droit sur ses jambes, en forme, quoi que légèrement égratigné. Il semblait avoir récupéré la totalité de son poids. Lorsque cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Elena, elle tilta. Sanji... Il avait réussi. Un sourire illumina son esprit, mais elle se garda bien de l'afficher extérieurement. Charles lui aussi semblait avoir tilté, car il se mit à pousser une horrible et longue série de jurons tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Où était Shado quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Mais le pirate n'y prêta pas attention. Il se tourna vers Elena, agenouillée au sol, et la fixa longuement. Puis il s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité d'elle, il plongea son regard pénétrant dans le sien. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. La rage qui déformait son visage ne lui était pas destinée. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment. Un assourdissant silence s'installa dans la salle : ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres des deux jeunes gens, et Charles n'y faisait pas exception.

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre avec intensité, quand Luffy entama la conversation :

\- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Elle détourna le regard. Il y eut un temps d'attente.

\- Cela ne te... Ne vous regardait pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non, assena-t-elle. C'est mon problème, cela n'a jamais été le votre.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, alors elle continua :

\- Je vous ai trahi, c'est tout ce qu'i retenir. Maintenant, prenez Nami et Estel, et partez.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, baissant la tête, avant de rajouter :

\- Je ne vous causerais plus de problèmes. Alors... S'il te plaît.

\- C'est hors de question, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

A ces mots, elle releva de grands yeux sur lui.

\- Qu-

\- On ne va pas te laisser ici, enchaîna-t-il. Tu es des nôtres, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

Elle serra les poings, et fuit de nouveau son regard. Son visage s'obscurcit lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face.

\- Non, fit-elle sombrement. Tu... C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas des vôtres. Je ne fais pas partie de votre équipage, et je n'en ait jamais fais partie. Je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai pas de nakama. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je ne suis pas la gentille et rigolote Elena qui plaisante tout le temps. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connais pas, alors ne t'en mêle pas.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre, en s'écriant cette fois-ci :

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas ? Tu devrais me haïr ! Tu devrais me frapper, m'insulter ! Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici, et faire comme si de rien n'était ! Putain, je vous ai trahi, Luffy ! C'est ça, la véritable Elena ! C'est moi ! Celle qui a fait du mal à Nami ! Celle qui ne vous a attiré que des problèmes, depuis le début ! Celle qui a du sang sur les mains ! Celle qui ne fait que répandre le mal autour d'elle, depuis sa naissance ! Tu ne peux pas tout réécrire, Luffy... C'est moi la méchante, dans l'histoire ! Tu ne peux pas changer ça, tu ne peux pas me changer ! Alors arrête... Arrête d'essayer de me sauver ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée, hurla-t-elle pour finir, complètement essoufflée, relevant ses yeux brillants vers lui.

Il avait posé une main sur son chapeau, l'abaissant davantage sur son visage assombri. Elena sembla alors se calmer. Elle avait réussi.

\- Partez d'ici, ajouta-t-elle. Vous ne-

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car brusquement, Luffy lui agrippa l'extrémité de son armure, la soulevant soudainement par le col avec une telle violence qu'elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Il rapprocha violemment son visage déformé de hargne du sien et hurla, comme habité par une colère follement explosive.

\- FERME-LA !

Brusquée, Elena ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupeur. Que- ? Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec la même intensité, il continua, sa voix ébranlant la salle entière :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seule ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de tout porter sur tes épaules, hein ? Hurla-t-il. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de nous rejeter ? Oui, je ne sais rien de ton passé. Et alors ?! Ce que je sais est amplement suffisant ! Tu es ma camarade, tu es mon amie ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Oui, je ne peux pas changer le passé. Et alors ?! Ce qui est fait est fait, on doit faire avec ! Mais le présent nous appartient, et c'est à nous de nous forger notre propre futur ! Tu as encore le choix ! Alors arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Arrête de prétendre vouloir rester seule ! Arrête de rejeter ceux qui veulent te soutenir et t'aider ! Arrête d'essayer de me repousser, car moi, je ne te lâcherais pas !

Il s'arrêta alors. Il assurait toujours sa poigne de fer sur le col d'Elena qui semblait littéralement en état de choc. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de s'échapper de leurs orbites, sa bouche était ouverte d'effarement. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, l'usage même de son corps.

Puis, il ajouta plus calmement : _ **« Si tu n'as pas de famille, alors nous serons ta famille. »**_

Les bras d'Elena tombèrent le long de son corps. Cette journée avait été riche en émotion, mais ça... Ces paroles, c'était... Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Un silence de plomb se mit à régner dans la salle, et Luffy lâcha Elena, qui tomba aussitôt à genoux. Son corps était vidé de toute force, elle semblait avoir été plongée dans une sorte de comas, une sorte d'état second.

Mais à cet instant précis, une horrible voix se fit entendre, et on entendit hurler : « Allez-y ! Emparez-vous d'eux ! Vite ! »

Eux-même pris de court, les soldats se regardèrent les uns les autres, incrédules. Mais Charles reprit, criant de plus belle : « Virez-moi ces déchets, immédiatement ! Je vous l'ordonne ! »

Mais eux non plus n'eurent absolument pas le temps de faire le moindre pas, car quelque chose d'inédit se produisit sous leurs yeux effarés. Luffy fit volte-face. Son visage était déformé par la rage, ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur effrayante et menaçante, une veine était apparue sur son front contracté, et ses dents étaient tout aussi serrées que ses poings. Il lui suffit d'un regard.

Oui. Il lui suffit d'un seul et unique regard. Son pouvoir s'activa de lui-même et sans qu'ils n'eurent compris le pourquoi du comment, tous les mercenaires s'évanouirent et tombèrent sur le sol, raides comme des morts. Logan, qui continuait son combat avec Chopper, ouvrit grand ses yeux. Alors c'était ça, le Haki Royal... Il vit Charles chanceler et lutter pour s'évanouir. Son visage était habité par une réelle peur de l'ennemi dont il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

Mais quand il vit que Luffy gravissait les marches pour s'approcher de lui, le Chef se mit à paniquer davantage et s'écrasa contre son fauteuil avec affolement. En le voyant ainsi, Nami ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec l'épisode de l'Archipel Sabaody, quand son précieux Capitaine s'en était pris au Tenryubito, ayant tiré sur leur ami Hacchi. Il avait toujours été comme ça, même pour elle. Et aujourd'hui, en ce moment-même, Elena ressemblait énormément à la Nami de l'époque. Cette fois-ci, le visage de Luffy était d'ailleurs tout aussi effrayant, si ce n'était plus. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses muscles contractés. Il fit craquer les jointures de ses poings sous les yeux de la sabreuse qui ne semblait toujours pas réaliser.

Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. La rage qui l'habitait... Elle était si puissante, si noire. Sa haine semblait tout aussi intense que celle qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était comme si il ressentait... Comme s'il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Et là, comme si il jugeait que la distance était trop longue, Luffy prit appui. Le carrelage se brisa. Et l'instant d'après, il se propulsait avec une puissance inhumaine vers Charles qui s'était figé de terreur. Son poing entra rapidement en contact avec le visage de cet être ridicule. Mais l'impact ne se fit pas de suite.

C'était comme si son bras élastique accumulait la puissance. Une puissance titanesque. Un craquement se fit ressentir. Au même moment, Luffy se mit à pousser un cri de hargne qui résonna dans la bâtisse toute entière. Son rugissement de rage fit tressaillir Elena, qui avait été secouée jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

 _Luffy..._

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que l'impact se fit. Le Pirate au Chapeau de Paille relâcha toute la puissance de son membre et le corps tout entier de Charles se déforma sous la force du choc, avant d'être propulsé à l'opposé de la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre le mur de derrière avec une violence hors du commun et de l'ordinaire, son enveloppe charnelle complètement difforme et ensanglantée. Puis, ce réceptacle inerte retomba au sol, les yeux complètement vides de vie, laissant un creux béant dans le mur en question.

Durant un long moment, personne ne bougea, ni même Chopper et Logan. Mais soudainement, Luffy se mit à aspirer l'air avec un tel débit que les molécules qui le composaient en devinrent visibles. Il aspira, aspira, aspira, jusqu'à en faire gonfler son torse de caoutchouc. Lorsqu'il eut atteint ses limites, il ferma sa bouche. Un temps d'attente se fit. Puis, avec une brusquerie qui lui ressemblait bien, il hurla, relâchant tout le souffle qu'il avait accumulé :

« TU ES MA NAKAMA, ELENA ! »

Bien évidemment, tout se mit à trembler, que ce soit la terre, ou ceux qui la peuplaient. Mais ces tremblements n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qui agitaient Elena. La concernée flancha instantanément. Pas à cause de la puissance de ce cri inhumain qui avait manqué de faire écrouler la bâtisse dans sa totalité, mais plutôt par la puissance de ses mots. Elle avait été surprise et choquée à de nombreuses reprises durant cette journée, elle avait même pleuré pour les premières fois de sa vie. Mais là... Là... Là, c'était vraiment trop pour elle.

Il lui fut impossible de se contrôler. Les larmes ruisselaient déjà sur son visage avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, même plus tôt dans la journée. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Sanji, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche, qui la fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit..., sanglota-t-elle, ses yeux de plus en plus brillants. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me pardonner.

Sanji s'approcha d'elle, et lui adressa un sourire empli de sincérité et de bons sentiments.

\- Tu étais pardonnée depuis le début, Elena, fit-il tendrement, en posant sa paume sur ses cheveux couleur ébène. Mais maintenant, tu dois te pardonner toi-même.

Et là, Elena craqua complètement. Littéralement. Ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami, elle relâcha tout. Ses lèvres se tordirent, ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle se mit à pleurer comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains tremblantes et déjà humides, secouée de violents soubresauts. Les gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans la moindre difficultés, avant de se transformer rapidement en cri de ressenti.

A l'instar de Chopper – pourtant en plein combat – Estel et même Nami manquèrent de se mettre à pleurer elles aussi, ce que Sanji remarqua avec un sourire attendri. Même Franky s'y mettait.

Elena déversait tout. Elle criait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu crier, elle pleurait toutes ces larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais pu verser. Elle hurlait à s'en briser la voix, pleurait à s'en faire exploser les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu dire, jamais pu exprimer, était en train de se déverser sur le sol, à mesure que ses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle frappa ses poings contre le sol et se colla le front contre le carrelage froid. La délivrance d'Elena commençait à peine.

Sanji regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir intérieur. Où était ce foutu cactus vert quand on avait besoin de lui ? Enfin.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la métisse se figea net, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. A cet instant précis, ils la virent tous changer. Complètement. Et à vrai dire, personne ne s'attendait à ce qui allait succéder. Alors, quand elle se redressa lentement et riva ses yeux vers la porte principale, qui avait été précédemment tranchée par Zoro, ils firent tous de même et suivirent son regard. Ils durent attendre quelques instants pour pouvoir entendre les bruits de pas que la bretteuse avait perçus il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Luffy se retourna complètement et retira son précieux chapeau de paille. Nami et Estel se rapprochèrent instantanément d'Elena, par pur instinct. Elles aussi, elles avaient fini par reconnaître ces pas lents et assurés. Franky plissa ses yeux. Sanji suspendit sa cigarette, son visage se ferma.

Et là, il apparut.

Ce n'était pas Zoro, non, comme ils l'avaient tous espéré.

C'était son opposé même.

Le pire cauchemar d'Elena.

Il était là.

 **Shado.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre seizième,

Et là, il apparut.

Ce n'était pas Zoro, comme ils l'avaient tous espéré. Non.

C'était son opposé même.

Le pire cauchemar d'Elena.

Il était là.

Shado.

Un horrible ricanement retentit et l'instant d'après, il surgissait de l'ombre, vêtu de la traditionnelle tunique noire qu'il portait la plupart du temps.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à un tel spectacle, souffla-t-il en s'esclaffant. C'est inédit. Non... Je dirais plutôt... Pathétique. »

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil aux cinq pirates éparpillés dans la salle, à Estel, à Logan.

« Vous me faites bien rire, vous autres, kaizoku, avec vos idéaux aussi idiots que puérils et votre naïveté sans égale, reprit-il avec dédain. Oh oui, vous me faites rire. C'est si pitoyable que c'en est risible. »

Il darda son regard sur Elena, et celle-ci ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'il reflétait.

« La loyauté... L'amour... L'amitié... Vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, vous ne vivez que de ça. Que de minables notions ! Ta 'nakama', as-tu dit ? Cracha-t-il en portant ses yeux perçants sur Luffy, moqueur. Tu m'as pris de court, là. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, rigola-t-il, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et de reprendre, plus sérieux. Comment peut-on être aussi bête ? Aussi faible ? C'est méprisable, rookie. Tu devrais te faire une raison. Elena n'est pas ta 'nakama', elle te l'a dit. Elle n'est ni ton amie, ni un membre de ta famille ou de ton équipage. Et elle ne le sera jamais. Et quand bien même elle en aurait envie, elle ne partirait pas d'ici. »

Il marqua une pause, se passant la main sur la figure, comme pour retirer le masque qui dissimulait sa véritable identité.

« Elena est à moi. »

Un horrifiant rictus prit naissance sur ses lèvres, fendant son visage à l'aspect désormais malsain. Sa face auparavant parfaite et exquise venait de laisser place à un atroce moulage de perversité, déformé par une colère folle. Il fit un pas en avant, et là, lâcha, les mots sifflant entre ses dents serrées :

« Elle est à moi. Alors je vais vous détruire, tous autant que vous êtes. Je vais réduire en poussière les déchets que vous êtes. Un par un. Toi le premier, kaizoku, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Luffy. Et toi, Elena... Et toi... »

Ladite Elena n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pas cillé. Elle était toujours à la même place, écroulée sur ses genoux. Mais à cet instant, plus aucune larme ne glissait sur ses joues métissées et son joli minois arborait une expression indescriptible, indéchiffrable.

Son regard était rivé sur Shado et l'aura qu'elle percevait de lui. Elle voyait distinctement son énergie prendre une teinte virant de plus en plus au rouge cramoisi, sans parvenir à déterminer la source de ce changement. Que préparait-il, encore ? Il plongea ses prunelles ténébreuses dans celles de la jeune femme et là, poursuivit :

« Et je m'occuperais de toi ensuite, Elena. »

La concernée prit appui sur ses avants-bras avant de se relever d'un bond. Sans quitter le bretteur du regard, elle s'adressa à son amie rouquine :

« Nami, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est Snaky qui possède la clé de mes menottes. Alors, s'il te plaît... Trouve Zoro. »

Ladite Nami la regarda quelques instants, soucieuse, avant de hocher la tête.

A cet instant même, Elena ressentit la présence de Luffy dans son dos, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, car d'un coup, un objet non-identifié vint brouiller sa vue toute entière. Prise de court, elle eut un léger sursaut de surprise, mais une main vint doucement relever le chapeau qu'on venait de lui poser sur le crâne. Et lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de ses yeux, elle vit le pirate passer calmement sur son flanc droit, avec son assurance naturelle. Les yeux de la métisse vrillèrent légèrement. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Shado plissa ses yeux en voyant Luffy s'approcher de lui. A aucun moment, il ne parut s'inquiéter de la suite, de son sort. Mais lorsqu'il vit le pirate au chapeau de paille faire craquer les jointures de ses poings tout en prenant en vitesse, un rictus méprisant étira ses lèvres. Ridicule. Tout en se mettant calmement à marcher, il glissa :

« Ne sois pas si pressé. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, pirate. Ton tour viendra bien assez vite. »

Là, Luffy se propulsa. Elena, Sanji Estel, Franky et même Nami, sur le point de sortir de la pièce, se figèrent. Chopper et Logan, quant à eux, ne pouvaient se permettre un seul instant de répit. Ils se battaient sans relâche et à forces égales, ce qui était d'ailleurs très surprenant. Mais alors que Luffy brandissait son poing en l'air, le revêtant de son si célèbre Haki noir, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

Shado disparut.

Oui, il disparut complètement. Ou plus exactement, il se mouva avec une telle vitesse qu'aucun des gens présents dans la pièce, sans exception, ne parvinrent à suivre ses mouvements. Ni Luffy, ni Sanji, ni même Elena n'étaient en capacité de le voir. Ce qui, bien entendu, les inquiéta. Il n'était nulle part.

Cette dernière se mit à guetter les alentours, à l'affût. Elle s'affolait avec rapidité, quand soudain, elle le trouva. Mais elle fut bien trop lente et lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, un cri retentit dans la pièce, venant torturer ses oreilles. Shado était là, l'épée abaissée, un sourire sur les lèvres, aux devants de sa victime. Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent. Le cri d'Estel fusa : « Nami ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et tous ses muscles se tendirent instantanément. Nami. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se propulsa avec une vitesse inouïe en direction de la rouquine, alors que le bretteur lui assénait un terrible coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Dans un gémissement de douleur, le corps de la navigatrice fut envoyé valser à une force surhumaine, et la métisse redoubla d'efforts. Repoussant le sol de ses jambes musclées, elle prit son dernier appui, avant de s'élancer avec puissance dans son dernier bond.

Elena mit toutes ses forces à tenter de l'atteindre, et elle y parvint. Elle intercepta le corps de son amie avec sa propre enveloppe charnelle, bien qu'ayant les mains menottées dans le dos. La rencontre fut violente et douloureuse. Lorsque le dos de Nami entra en contact avec le buste de la sabreuse, celle-ci dut contracter, bétonner son corps tout entier pour ne pas se laisser emporter elle aussi. Elle serra les dents et ancra ses pieds dans le sol. Elle glissa sur quelques mètres, mais bientôt, sa force physique eut raison de celle de Shado, et la lutte prit fin.

Lorsqu'elle eut encaissé la totalité du choc, malgré l'entrave que constituaient les chaînes dans son dos, Elena tomba volontairement sur les fesses, pour que le corps de Nami tombe sur elle et non sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas conscience de son état. Shado l'avait-il touchée ? Était-elle blessée ? Allait-elle bien ? Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dorés sur la silhouette de son amie, étendue sur ses cuisses, elle eut un hoquet d'horreur et son corps se figea de terreur.

Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent avec violence et sa bouche s'ouvrit à son tour. Nami était emplie de sang. Une marre de liquide rougeâtre dégoulinait de son corps, venant baigner celui d'Elena. La rouquine était encore consciente, mais l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait était des plus désastreux.

« Nami... Nami... » Souffla la métisse d'une voix fébrile et tremblante.

Le haut de la pirate avait été victime de trois coups d'épée tout à fait parallèles, dévoilant son ventre lisse, lui aussi tailladé. Trois longues entailles ornaient désormais son abdomen déchiré, d'où s'échappait le liquide vital de la jeune femme inondée de sang. Comment ? Comment avait-il... ?

Elena se pencha avec une panique calme sur le buste de la jeune femme, son visage décomposé par un effroi frénétique. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps tout entier était tendu. Elle murmura une troisième fois le prénom de son amie sans réellement l'appeler, et son cœur se disloqua lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien, fit celle-ci en tentant de se redresser. Je vais me- »

La rouquine se stoppa, interrompue par la sève écarlate qui remontait dans sa gorge. Elle retomba sur les cuisses couvertes d'Elena et se mit à cracher le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. La métisse restait immobile, ses yeux circulant avec affolement sur la silhouette meurtrie de Nami. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, avant de brusquement être rattrapée par la frayeur sans nom qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez. Comme par pur instinct, la métisse releva la tête et hurla d'une voix emplie de détresse : « Chopper ! »

Le concerné, évidemment mis en alerte par ses sens sur-développés et le cri de désespoir de son amie bretteuse, ne put s'empêcher de paniquer à son tour. Cependant, cet instant d'inattention fut favorable à Logan qui sauta sur l'occasion. Le blond se rua sur son adversaire et sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, lui asséna un incroyable coup de poing en pleine tête.

Parallèlement, Sanji se précipitait sur Nami et Elena, et dans la seconde qui suivait, il se trouvait aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes, tout aussi choqué que la métisse. Il s'accroupit auprès de la rouquine, la peur le défigurant et le faisant haleter. De son côté, Franky avait couru chercher la clé de la métisse, malgré la fureur qui faisait trembler ses membres. Dans le même temps, un effroyable fou-rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, ébranlant jusqu'aux plus profondes entrailles d'Elena.

Celle-ci redressa lentement sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Shado. Le ricanement de ce dernier n'en fut que plus violent. Il rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, au nez de la métisse qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Celle-ci fut secouée d'un violent soubresaut qu'elle s'efforça de contrôler, sans succès.

« Cette colère... Ce... Observa-t-il sans que personne ne le comprenne. Non. Pas encore. Ce n'est pas assez. »

Mais alors que toute la rage d'Elena se déversait dans l'éclat de ses yeux dorés, elle vit Shado se détourner d'elle pour balayer l'assemblée. Puis, son regard s'immobilisa sur quelque chose qu'elle n'apercevait pas, et il eut un sourire. Un sourire de prédateur. Elena, sans même avoir à se retourner, tilta. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, horrifiée. Non... Et lorsqu'il disparut de nouveau, la rage d'Elena s'évapora alors aussitôt pour laisser place à une peur sans précédent.

Elle se retourna alors dans la direction qu'avait pris Shado et son cœur manqua de lâcher quand sa crainte se confirma. Estel.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle de toute son âme.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Toute se passa en à peine quelques secondes. L'épée de Shado fit son apparition, venant rencontrer le dos de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui courait auparavant vers Elena. Son visage se statufia de stupeur avant de se déformer sous l'effet de la souffrance, et elle tomba au sol sous les yeux terrorisés de son amie bretteuse.

L'instant d'après, l'horrible mercenaire levait une nouvelle fois l'unique épée qui habitait sa main, une atroce expression d'excitation sur son visage. Il fit un pas en avant, pour s'avancer vers sa victime. Estel, le dos en sang, parvint tout de même à se redresser à quatre pattes, la sève écarlate dégoulinant le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

Mais sans même avoir de capacités hors du commun, elle sentit très bien l'effrayante présence dans son dos, l'ombre menaçante d'une épée qui planait au-dessus de la sienne. Elle se figea, consciente du danger qu'elle courait à cet instant même. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Shado. Il s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie. Et pourtant, Estel n'avait pas peur. En ce moment même, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était cet infini dégoût, cette incroyable haine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ce monstre. Shado...

Combien de vies avait-il détruites, à lui tout seul ? Combien de morts avait-il sur les bras ? Combien de litres de sang avait-il versés de ses épées ? Estel le détestait. Elle lui vouait un ressenti sans limite, elle le maudissait, le haïssait comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne. Mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il y a de cela plus de trois ans, elle avait été amoureuse. Oui, éperdument amoureuse. De Shado.

Née de parents inconnus d'un petit village du Nouveau Monde, Estel avait été recueillie dès sa naissance par un petit orphelinat, par la suite devenu sa maison. Elle avait vite appris à se débrouiller seule et avait dès lors développé ce désir de protéger, d'aimer, et d'aider son prochain. Elle y avait grandi, travaillant dur pour gagner sa vie et aider l'orphelinat, apprenant la cuisine, la couture, la vente, et tous les autres domaines dans lesquels elle pouvait exercer.

Mais il était arrivé, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente de dix-huit ans. Il était magnifique, d'une beauté inégalable et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour se frayer un passage dans le cœur naïf et pure d'Estel. Il l'avait séduite, et elle s'était laissée charmer. Même si cela n'avait durer que quelques moments, la jeune fille avait, pour la première fois, goûter à un bonheur insouciant, tendre et passionnel. Mais ce qui c'en était suivi, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Il lui avait tout pris. Absolument tout. Sa pureté, sa fierté, son cœur, son corps, ses valeurs, sa famille.

Et il ne lui avait laissé que ses yeux pour pleurer. Dès cet instant, Estel avait été faite prisonnière de son groupe de mercenaire dont elle ignorait l'existence, et un véritable calvaire commença pour elle. Durant peut-être un an, elle vécut un enfer sans nom, et toutes les atrocités qui lui furent faites restent encore aujourd'hui gravées dans son esprit. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce que Shado lui avait fait, ce que tous les autres lui avaient fait. Et l'enfer dura, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena arrive.

Avec son visage sombre et sa puissance monstrueuse, elle s'était aussitôt imposée, solitaire et fermée. Et à vrai dire, cette obsession malsaine qu'avait Shado et presque tous les autres pour elle lui avait permis d'avoir un peu de répit. Alors elle s'était faite toute petite, tout en continuant d'obéir à Charles. Mais il avait suffit d'une phrase. Une seule phrase prononcée d'elle à Elena pour que celle-ci saisisse l'entière situation de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout compris, comme ça. Et les deux jeunes femmes avaient dès lors été liées l'une à l'autre, même si elles prenaient soin de ne pas afficher cette affinité au reste du groupe.

Mais alors que les souvenirs affluaient, Estel entendit soudainement ladite Elena prononcer son prénom dans un hurlement de peur et de détresse, et fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle tourna la tête vers son amie. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son visage habité par une affliction sans nom, et de la main que celle-ci lui tendait avec désespoir. Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux et elle s'efforça de sourire, comme pour consoler l'inconsolable.

Elena... Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire... Tellement d'aventures à vivre à ses côtés... Tellement d'amour à lui donner.

Estel ferma les yeux, attendant calmement que la mort vienne la trouver. Elle patienta de longs instants. Mais rien ne se passa, à sa plus grande surprise, et un bruit lui fit rouvrir ses paupières. Elle se retourna avec hésitation. Et un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche quand elle comprit que Shado avait été éjecté par le fameux Luffy, dont la peau luisait dorénavant d'une sueur rosée.

Cependant, Shado encaissa sans mal le coup de poing que lui avait asséné le jeune homme. Son sourire se fana légèrement, visiblement agacé d'avoir été coupé en pleine action. Son épée avait été rangée dans son fourreau, il ne paraissait pas le moins inquiet du monde. Les yeux d'Estel se posèrent sur Luffy, cet inconnu à la mine sombre et au visage décomposé de rage que Nami et Elena aimaient tant. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, Estel aurait du se méfier de lui, comme elle se méfiait de tous les autres.

Mais incroyablement, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle se sentait prête à donner toute sa confiance, tout son espoir, à ce brun au visage juvénile. Celui-ci tourna légèrement sa tête pour lui jeter un regard en coin, comme pour jauger l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Estel sursauta intérieurement à l'instant où elle plongea dans ses prunelles brunes. Ce type... Il ressemblait parfaitement à Elena, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Son regard était empli d'une détermination implacable, d'une rage insoignable qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de ressenti, de façon aussi apparente. Elle était capable de lire la moindre émotion qui traversait ses iris, à la fois sombres, mais si translucides. Et elle comprit alors. Il portait toute la colère d'Elena. Il portait tous ses sentiments.

Il s'arracha à elle et se concentra de nouveau sur Shado. La lueur rosée de sa peau prit en intensité, une bouffée de vapeur s'échappa de ses bras et soudain, il se jeta sur Shado dans un terrible cri de fureur, sous les yeux noirs de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Estel écarta davantage ses paupières devant la violence du combat qui venait de prendre naissance dans la salle. Luffy était incroyable. Il était fort. Vraiment très fort. D'une puissance titanesque. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vu le quart de ce dont l était capable.

Pourtant, malgré les attaques incroyables de ce dernier, Shado esquivait avec une vitesse inquiétante, et évitait chaque coup que le brun lui assénait. Même si elle ne parvenait pas réellement à suivre leurs mouvements, Estel était si absorbée par la lutte qui se déroulait sous ses yeux qu'elle en avait presque oublié la douleur et le sang qui accompagnaient sa blessure.

Mais elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité quand elle se sentit soulevée avec douceur par deux bras musclés. Malgré toute la tendresse de ce geste, le corps de la jeune femme sembla se réveiller, et son cerveau intégra enfin l'idée qu'elle venait de se faire trancher le dos. Estel poussa un cri de surprise, qui se transforma ensuite en une plainte gémissante. Une douleur sans nom l'accapara et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout en un coup, la souffrance s'était emparée d'elle, et elle se sentait comme brûlée vive au niveau du dos.

Elle vit le visage de son transporteur se crisper de culpabilité en la voyant se tordre de douleur, et le blond redoubla d'efforts pour que le supplice soit plus court. Quelques secondes après, Sanji l'écartait de lui avec une précaution infinie et l'allongeait sur le sol froid. Elle se laissa faire, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour supporter la souffrance.

Elle finit ensuite par ouvrir les yeux, mais ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa davantage. Elena était là, à genoux entre son corps et celui de Nami, immobile, comme plongée dans un état second. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait et ses yeux étaient exorbités à un point inimaginable, rivés sur le sang qui maculait ses jambes fébriles. Elena était complètement désemparée, coupable et effrayée. Et pour la première fois, il n'émanait pas d'elle cette incroyable force, cette assurance naturelle qu'elle possédait en temps normal.

« Tout est de ma faute... » L'entendit-elle souffler.

A ces mots, Estel eut le cœur brisé. Passant outre la douleur qui torturait son être, elle tendit sa main et s'efforça d'atteindre la cuisse de son amie. Au contact de leurs deux membres, le liquide rougeâtre s'étala sur leurs peaux respectives, et Elena leva ses yeux brillants vers elle.

« Cet enfoiré... Il fait tout pour retenir Chopper ! »

Estel tourna son regard vers ledit Sanji qui l'avait portée jusqu'ici, dont le visage était maintenant habité par une colère noire. Ils semblaient tous complètement investis dans ce combat qui pourtant, n'avait jamais réellement été le leur. La jeune femme eut un sourire intérieur en se rappelant les paroles de Luffy. Elle avait vu juste. Elena avait trouvé sa véritable famille. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle ne pourrait être heureuse qu'avec eux.

Mais alors que Sanji pliait ses jambes moulées dans un pantalon noir pour se propulser à la rescousse de son ami renne, il s'arrêta brusquement et resta à sa place. Un objet tranchant sembla trancher l'air, et un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans leurs oreilles. Les yeux du blond se plissèrent légèrement, et son corps se détendit. La rage disparut de son expression, pour laisser place à un agacement crispé. A cet instant précis, le corps d'Elena se figea à son tour et celle-ci baissa la tête avec hésitation, comme tiraillée entre le désir de lever les yeux et celui de se dissimuler. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Estel pour comprendre qui était le personnage qui venait de faire son arrivée. Ou plutôt, son retour.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais, putain ? » Grinça Sanji, qui tentait de masquer son inquiétude, son soulagement, sous une approche agressive.

Étant donné qu'elle était allongée, Estel ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut le petit renne médecin – soudainement devenu très gros – accourir près d'elles, elle se fit une idée de la situation et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. _Il_ avait aussi battu Logan, alors.

\- Chopper, Chopper, s'affola Elena. Fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît, elles sont...

\- Oui, répondit-il en se jetant sur la première victime, aux cheveux roux. Nami, je t'en prie, tiens le coup !

\- Sois pas bête, rétorqua cette dernière en souriant à son tour. Bien entendu que je vais... Tenir le coup.

\- Ne parle pas, s'écria brutalement Elena avec une panique incontrôlée qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Nami approcha, non sans peine, sa main de celle d'Elena et posa sa paume sur la sienne. La métisse ouvrit ses yeux brillants de surprise. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent dans le dos d'Elena.

Elena regarda tour à tour ses deux camarades, allongées de part et d'autre de son propre corps, et eut un hoquet étranglé de surprise. Les deux lui souriaient avec tendresse et douceur, avec complicité et confiance, avec sincérité et amour. Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour la bretteuse qui ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupéfaction. Nami... Estel... Elles...

\- Tout va bien se passer, souffla Estel.

\- Menteuse..., chuchota la métisse avec tristesse et culpabilité.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit.

« Je ne mens pas, reprit-elle doucement. Tu es si forte... Je sais que tu en es capable. »

Son sourire était attendri, des plus doux qu'Elena eut jamais la chance de croiser. Les yeux de cette dernière vrillèrent de plus belle, et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer.

A son tour, Nami s'adressa à son amie. Elle leva sa main et la tendit vers son amie. Puis, elle la porta contre le sein gauche de la sabreuse, là où reposait son cœur. Et là, elle lâcha :

« Promets-moi juste... Que tu gagneras ce combat. »

Les yeux d'Elena furent secoués. Elle était si surprise que son corps n'était plus capable d'afficher la moindre once de stupéfaction. Nami ne lui parlait pas uniquement de ce combat physique, elle le savait. Elle parlait aussi du combat qu'Elena devait mener contre elle-même. Contre ses démons.

A ces mots, presque instantanément, s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de la bretteuse les paroles de Luffy :

 _«_ _Ce qui est fait est fait, on doit faire avec ! Mais le présent nous appartient, et c'est à nous de nous forger notre propre futur ! Tu as encore le choix ! »_ Avait-il dit.

Elle savait pertinemment. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait fait des erreurs. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Mais elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'il avait raison, et qu'elle donnerait tout pour se rattraper.

 _« Alors arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Arrête de prétendre vouloir rester seule ! Arrête de rejeter ceux qui veulent te soutenir et t'aider ! »_

Elena serra les poings. Luffy avait raison. Elle avait encore le choix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait avoir trouvé sa place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait tissé de véritables liens. Alors...

Elena pouvait encore se battre. Elena pouvait encore se lever et dégainer ses épées. Elena pouvait encore rétablir son honneur. Elena pouvait encore protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Une pression se fit ressentir sur l'une de ses paumes, et elle riva son regard sur les yeux brillants d'Estel.

« Je crois en toi, Elena... »

A cet instant, Estel la força alors à plonger son regard dans le sien. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. La concernée n'était même plus sûre de ressentir encore les battements de son cœur. Les prunelles de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus devinrent translucides, totalement transparentes. Toutes ses barrières s'effondrèrent, toutes les portes s'ouvrirent, comme pour la laisser pénétrer ses pensées. Elena écarquilla ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que... ? Comment ? C'était...

 _« Arrête d'essayer de me repousser, car moi, je ne te lâcherais pas ! »_

Et alors, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle comprit. Tous ses sentiments lui apparurent clairement. Et elle comprit ses sentiments. Keurs sentiments, à tous. Elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle voulait protéger. Elle comprit ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devait combattre. Elena releva la tête et serra les dents.

Elle avait enfin comprit. Elle avait enfin compris qui elle était, et où se trouvait sa véritable place.

Elle se redressa, et ses yeux n'eurent aucun mal à trouver ceux qu'elle cherchait. Et alors, ses prunelles plongées dans celles de Zoro, elle lâcha :

« Bien évidemment... Que je vais gagner. »


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre dix-septième,_

 _Il faisait beau, le soleil était au plus haut dans les Cieux, où les oiseaux dansaient avec gaieté. Il n'y avait aucun trouble au-dessus de cette grande île du Nouveau Monde, si ce n'était cet unique et solitaire nuage qui vagabondait seul dans le ciel._

 _La petite fille se redressa et essuya d'un revers de la main le léger filet écarlate qui glissait le long de sa bouche. D'un regard glacial, elle considéra les deux corps inertes qui gisaient sur le sol, devant elle. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à lui mettre quelques coups, ces bâtards. Mais elle était plus forte. Bien plus forte, songea-t-elle avant de récupérer le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux, ainsi que le manteau du premier des trentenaires qu'elle venait de tabasser. Les pavés étaient recouverts du sang de ces deux hommes, comme les mains de la petite fille, qu'elle frotta contre son vulgaire pantalon beige tâché de toutes parts. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les jupes. Ce n'était pas pratique pour se battre. Et puis, de toute façon, c'était le seul bas qu'elle avait à sa disposition._

 _La petite fille tapota la veste kaki qu'elle venait de ramasser pour en retirer la poussière, avant de la passer sur son dos. Il avait beau faire une chaleur inouïe, son corps était comme frigorifié, sa personne même était gelée. Elle écarta légèrement le rideau de cheveux ébènes qui tombaient sur son visage et jeta un regard à l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une large rue commerçante, peuplée de nombreux villageois, pour la plupart effrayé. Tous ces hommes et femmes se tenaient bien loin d'elle, prenant soin de lui tourner le dos, mais elle parvint tout de même à intercepter les nombreux murmures qu'ils émettaient._

 _« Elle a encore recommencé... Jusque quand cela va-t-il durer ? » Disaient-ils. «Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire, en grandissant ? Elle finira par tous nous tuer...», « Que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle ! N'y-a-t-il personne pour nous débarrasser d'elle ? Pour nous protéger ? », « Cette enfant est le Diable même... Elle n'aurait jamais du voir le jour... »._

 _La petite fille jeta un regard en coin dans son dos et croisa celui de la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. A la vue de son regard doré pénétrant, la femme eut un sursaut et détourna aussitôt les yeux, figée, terrorisée. L'enfant eut un sourire sombre. Le Diable ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça lui plaisait. Tout le monde avait peur du Diable, et eux, avaient peur d'elle, n'osaient s'interposer à elle. Oui, si pour les détruire un par un, elle devait devenir un Diable, alors elle le deviendrait, sans hésiter. Elle ne leur laisserait aucun instant de répit tant qu'elle serait en vie. Elle les traquerait jusque dans leurs derniers instants, leur arracherait leurs cœurs, comme ils avaient procédé avec le sien. Elle les blesserait, elle les ferait souffrir, tous. Et elle leur ferait regretter, tous autant qu'ils étaient, l'Enfer qu'ils lui faisaient vivre depuis sa naissance. Ils paieraient tous pour ce qu'ils lui infligeaient. Ils comparaîtraient tous devant le tribunal de sa volonté, elle s'en fit la promesse._

 _Sans un regard pour aucun d'entre eux, l'enfant continua son chemin et remonta l'allée. Elle marcha quelques minutes, les mains dans les poches, la mine sombre, ses courts cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage sale, ignorant les regards combinant mépris, dégoût et frayeur que chacun des villageois lui adressait. Elle s'avançait tranquillement, éjectant chaque cailloux qui croisait sa route. Puis, alors qu'elle évoluait lentement, une femme parmi tant d'autres attira son attention, mais pas seulement la sienne. Elle était très grande, élancée et avait de fins yeux ambrés qui frôlaient le doré. Elle était très belle, et de première vue, semblait jeune. Cependant, son visage était orné de légères rides et ses courts cheveux qui contrastaient avec sa peau métisse étaient tous blanchis par l'âge. Elle était la seule métisse à se balader librement dans la ville. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, elle ? Si les gens de la ville la voyaient, ils l'étriperaient. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Par contre, ce joli collier qui pendait à son cou l'intéressait beaucoup. Elle allait en faire son affaire._

 _Étant donné que la femme marchait dans le sens inverse, il lui suffit d'attendre d'être à son niveau pour se mettre en action. Sans un effort apparent, l'enfant fit un bond incroyable, à une vitesse ahurissante, pour s'emparer de l'objet convoité. Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la chaîne dorée, à sa plus grande surprise, une main vint fermement empoigner son avant-bras. Elle ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait jetée au sol, maintenue à terre par le pied de cette vieille femme typée. Du bas, elle lui semblait encore plus grande et imposante, c'en était rageant. Elle la toisait de son regard glacial aussi dur que de la pierre, dans lequel on pouvait lire le plus intransigeant des jugements. Mais malgré son attitude hautaine, la petite fille ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, comme l'enfant normale qu'elle n'était pas, cette figure de force majestueuse._

 _Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais à cet instant précis, la femme en question écarta son manteau, dévoilant les deux fourreaux dissimulés qui trônaient à sa large ceinture. Putain, mais c'était qui, cette vieille ridée ? Et lorsque celle-ci dégaina un long et brillant sabre à la lame rouge sang, la petite fille ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il était... magnifique._

 _« On peut savoir ce que tu allais faire, morveuse? » S'enquit-elle avec un ton méprisant._

 _Un temps s'écoula sans qu'elle n'obtienne de réponse. Elle vint placer la pointe de son arme sur le cou de la petite fille, et fut d'ailleurs surprise que cette dernière ne cille même pas sous la menace. Intéressant. Puis, elle écrasa un peu plus son pied sur le corps bien robuste de cette petite fille un peu trop musclée à son goût – Elle avait quoi ? Douze ans ? - et se pencha sur elle._

 _« Tu avais l'intention de me voler, je crois ? Reprit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. C'est ça, gamine ? »_

 _Mais alors qu'elle se penchait de plus en plus sous les yeux effarés des villageois qui guettaient discrètement, elle se figea et fronça les sourcils. Elle se pencha davantage avec brusquerie, jusqu'à frôler le cou de l'enfant, renifla et plissa les yeux._

 _« Oi... Tu... Commença-t-elle. Tu sens Hallan. »_

 _A la mention de ce prénom, elle vit nettement les yeux de la petite s'illuminer d'une émotion qu'elle ne parvint pas à décrypter à temps. Et pour la première fois, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche :_

 _« Comment tu le connais ? »_

 _La dame rengaina son sabre presque aussitôt et s'accroupit au près de la petite qui se redressa sans la moindre hâte, ni frayeur. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs étonnée de voir que la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de la femme avait changée. Elle était soudainement devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse et n'avait plus ce même sourire sauvage. Elle semblait même... Inquiète._

 _« Mène-moi à lui. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel._

 _La gamine eut un sourire mauvais. Ravie de pouvoir le lui envoyer en pleine tronche, elle lâcha violemment :_

 _« Ça risque d'être compliqué, kusobaba*. Il est mort. »_

 _À ces mots, ladite kusobaba se figea et son teint sembla soudainement virer au vert. L'enfant eut un sourire satisfait intérieur, fière de son effet. Ça lui apprendra._

 _« Et toi, t'es qui, d'abord ? » Reprit l'enfant, tentant de la mépriser autant que cette dernière la méprisait._

 _La dame eut un temps d'arrêt mais sembla se reprendre aussitôt, plaquant soudainement sur son visage un masque d'insensibilité inébranlable._

 _« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix plutôt grave. Quel lien as-tu avec Hallan, microbe ?_

 _La petite fille aurait aimé rire, si elle en avait été capable. C'était qu'elle lui tendait des perches, cette vieille ! Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, elle lâcha avec autant de violence que la première fois :_

 _« Moi ? Je suis sa fille. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, sa figure se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise, provoquant la jubilation silencieuse de son interlocutrice. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle se releva, se mit à marcher, s'arrêta, avant de pousser un long soupir._

 _« Bordel... Je m'absente quelques années, et voilà ce qui arrive. »_

 _La petite fille plissa les yeux et se leva à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, cette folle ? Et puis déjà, comment connaissait-elle son père ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas qu'il était mort ? À cette pensée, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, et se sentit faiblir l'espace d'un instant, mais elle se gifla mentalement. Elle devait respecter sa dernière volonté, et être forte._

 _« C'est quoi, ton prénom ? Reprit la femme en se postant devant elle, une émotion indescriptible dans ses prunelles ambrées._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, cracha la petite fille. »_

 _Surprise par l'audace de cette pouilleuse à la peau foncée, la la femme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite._

 _« Réponds à cette question, et je répondrais à toutes les tiennes. Je sais que tu en as plein, mentir ne te servirait à rien.»_

 _L'enfant riva ses yeux aux siens, et soutint son regard sans la moindre difficulté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette foutue mamie, mais elle était forte et imposante, c'était certain. Elle était la première personne à lui avoir adressé la parole depuis des mois – voir peut-être des années, elle ne savait plus – ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau, cela se lisait dans ses prunelles. Elle était sérieuse. Extrêmement sérieuse. Après un temps d'attente et de défi silencieux, sans même prêter attention à la troupe de bourgeois qui s'était amassée non loin d'elles, sans toutefois franchir la « limite » fixée, la petite fille lâcha :_

 _« Elena. Elena Cewall. »_

 _La dame plongea dans les yeux de ladite Elena et les siens vrillèrent. Elle ne mentait pas, elle le voyait, elle le lisait. En à peine quelques secondes, toute l'histoire de la petite fille lui apparût presque involontairement et elle crut s'effondrer au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne laisser rien paraître de ce qu'elle pensait. Cette fille... Elena Cewall..._

 _La femme se redressa fièrement, dans toute sa splendeur, dominant la petite tout aussi fière qu'elle, et finit par répondre du ton le plus neutre qu'elle avait en réserve, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions :_

 _« Bien, Elena. Je suis Marisa Cewall, ta grand-mère. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton shishô.* »_

 _*kusobaba : vieille mégère, foutue mamie._

 _*shishô : maître, mentor._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre dix-huitième,_

Après avoir tranché l'air de ses lames, Zoro rengaina ses deux sabres dans leur fourreau respectif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime, un titan blond qui gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Il n'était pas mort et vu sa constitution, il se remettrait tôt ou tard des blessures que venait de lui infliger le bretteur. Ou du moins, si il était soigné dans les heures à venir...

Zoro releva le visage et considéra la situation. Ledit Shado faisait face à un Luffy enragé qui fulminait avec folie et dont les quelques coups ne portaient par leurs fruits. Chopper venait tout juste d'arriver près de Nami et de cette inconnue blessée, et il s'affairait déjà avec précision dans son rôle de médecin. À ses côtés, Sanji, crispé et frustré de sa propre impuissance et Franky, tout aussi inquiet du sort des deux femmes étendues devant lui.

Cependant, concernant les deux blessées, aucune d'entre elles ne semblait se soucier de ce qui leur arrivait, et elles avaient toutes deux leurs regards rivés sur la métisse au chapeau de paille qui se trouvait entre elles. Elena. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, instants durant lesquels elles échangèrent des mots, des regards, des sentiments, et brutalement, celle-ci releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles presque vertes dans celles de Zoro, malgré la distance.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs très surpris, mais s'appliqua à ne pas le laisser paraître. Il avait toujours eut un lien particulier avec Elena, qu'il n'avait jamais été en capacité de comprendre. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils avaient toujours partagé ce lien inexprimable qui les avait rapproché si vite. Il y avait toujours eu ce sentiment de familiarité, cette complicité, cette connexion qui les avait fait devenir si important l'un pour l'autre, et ce même si ils ne se l'étaient pas encore avoué. À sa trahison, Zoro avait cherché à briser cette attache qui les unissait, à se détacher d'elle. Et il pensait avoir réussi. Mais dès lors qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Elena – non – dès l'instant où il avait pénétré cette bâtisse, le fil qui les reliait l'avait aussitôt rattrapé, et il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : Elena était imprégnée en lui. Et jamais il ne serait capable de briser cette chaîne qui les enlaçait tous les deux.

Mais dès cet instant, il avait senti quelque chose changer en lui. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais le changement était bien là, et la cause ne pouvait être qu'Elena, il le savait. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il ressentait la présence de la jeune femme, son aura, son énergie, sa prestance, près de lui. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était comme capable d'intercepter certains de ses sentiments, de comprendre sa peur, sa tristesse, sa colère. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se le demandait aussi. Jamais il n'aurait pu expliquer clairement cette connexion, cette sorte de fusion qui s'était faite entre lui et elle. Mais elle était bien présente, comme ancrée dans ses veines. Et c'était... C'était juste... Surnaturel.

Il l'avait sentie s'agiter lorsqu'il avait combattu Snaky. Il l'avait sentie bouleversée aux paroles de Luffy. Il l'avait sentie soulagée au retour de Sanji. Et en ce moment précis, il sentait très clairement l'horrible rage mêlée à une lourde culpabilité qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir mais qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Alors, quand il l'entendit promettre, ses yeux rivés dans les siens, qu'elle ressortirait vainqueur de ce combat, il ne put s'empêcher d'être tiraillé par les émotions contradictoires qui siégeaient dans son cœur. Elena se releva, sombre. Elle se dirigea vers lui et il sentit sa désolation de devoir se séparer des deux femmes qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que quelques mètres de distance entre eux, elle s'arrêta, et lâcha :

« Libère-moi. »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant plus très bien de quoi il se traitait. Un ordre ?

« S'il te plaît » Rajouta-t-elle, comme consciente du ton autoritaire qu'elle arborait naturellement.

Elle se tourna légèrement et lui montra ses menottes. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Cracha-t-il. Te battre contre lui ? Ou contre nous, peut-être ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer, et il regretta amèrement ses paroles. Il lui en voulait énormément, pour des tas de raisons, et ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Oublie cette idée. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, détournant le regard.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais ce fut Luffy qui la coupa, en s'adressant à elle :

« C'est à moi de le buter, 'Lena.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Je te remercie, mais tu en as assez fait.

\- C'est moi qui vais le faire, enchaîna Zoro, sûr de lui.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'emporta-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? C'est à moi de me battre !

\- Tu es blessée, renchérit le bretteur. Reste à l'écart.

\- Je vais lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! S'écria Luffy.

\- Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça. »

Soudain, alors que le concerné, Shado, riait aux éclats de voir qu'on se le disputait, et que Zoro mourait d'envie de se le farcir, Elena hurla d'une voix étrangère :

« FUZAKENAIDEYO !* » (*Vous foutez pas de moi)

Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Estel, Zoro, Chopper et même Shado se tournèrent dans sa direction, interloqués. Ses poings étaient monstrueusement serrés, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, soudainement devenu obscure. Elle était essoufflée.

« C'est à toi de le buter ? Répéta-t-elle dans un grondement animal. Trop blessée ? Rester à l'écart ? Arrêtez de raconter des conneries ! Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! Qu'est-ce vous ne comprenez pas dans : c'est à moi de me battre, hein ? Ce sont mes erreurs ! Ce sont mes problèmes ! C'est mon combat ! C'est ma vie, cria-t-elle à pleins poumons. Dakara*...

\- Tu... Commença Luffy.

\- NON, s'énerva-t-elle davantage, les yeux envahis par la fureur. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Luffy, mais c'est à moi de régler ça ! Veux-tu vraiment que je vive dans la honte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Veux-tu que je perde le peu de fierté qu'il me reste ? Personne ne peut régler mes problèmes pour moi ! Personne ne peut réparer mes erreurs à ma place ! Personne ne peut gagner ce combat pour moi ! Je... Comment suis-je censée forger mon propre futur si je ne peux pas avancer par mes propres moyens ? Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre si je ne suis même pas capable de me battre pour moi-même ? Comment pourrais-je prétendre au titre de bretteuse si je ne peux pas rétablir mon honneur ? COMMENT ? »

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Sanji, Nami et Estel souriaient, alors que Zoro et Luffy étaient complètement abasourdis.

« Alors... Laissez-moi me battre... »

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'à sa place, ils n'auraient jamais permis qu'un autre s'occupe de leur combat, surtout s'il était si important. Et pourtant, leurs corps vibraient du désir de massacrer cet enfoiré au regard pervers. Mais elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient lui retirer ça. Si ils gagnaient pour elle, elle n'en serait que plus détruite, et la connaissant, elle préférerait mourir que de vivre dans une telle honte.

Alors ils abdiquèrent. D'un pas lent et hésitant, Zoro s'approcha d'Elena dont il fixa les prunelles de longues secondes. Il voulait être sûr qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle lui jeta un regard qui semblait clairement lui dire que ce n'était pas à lui que revenait cette décision. Tentant de maintenir l'implacabilité de son visage, Zoro dégaina les clés de sa poche, qu'il avait pris à sa précédente adversaire. Puis il empoigna durement les poignets de la métisse qui ne cilla pas et lui retira ses menottes de kairoseki qui se défirent dans un cliquetis.

Les bras de cette dernière tombèrent le long de son corps, et il sentit qu'elle se décrispait légèrement. Elle lui tournait le dos, fière, droite, la tête haute, son parfum si particulier caressant ses narines, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut avoir retrouvé la Elena qu'il avait toujours connue. Non. Il ne l'avait jamais connue, en réalité. Elle l'avait trahi. Il se détourna d'elle et commença à s'éloigner, quand il l'entendit murmurer à son intention : « Arigatô. » Il la regarda du coin de l'œil un instant. Il savait que ce merci n'était pas à propos de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il continua sa route.

Elena, quant à elle, se sentait enfin libre. Ignorant le regard perçant de Shado dont elle devinait l'effroyable rictus, elle alla récupérer ses sabres, avant de se planter devant Luffy, qui avait les poings contractés. Il avait les yeux rivés dans les siens, et elle pouvait y lire toute la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, ainsi que l'immense self-control dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas se jeter sur Shado. Et elle l'en remerciait. Avec un sourire légèrement teinté de tristesse, elle retira son chapeau de paille et le lui posa sur la tête.

« Je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer, lui souffla-t-elle. C'est ton trésor. »

Les yeux de Luffy vrillèrent, ému. Elle s'éloigna de lui, lui tourna le dos. Elle regarda ses deux sabres maintenant dégainés, un à un. Hyô et Shôdai Kitetsu, ses fidèles armes, qui l'accompagnaient depuis presque toujours. Était-elle encore digne de les manier ? L'accepteraient-ils encore en tant que Maître ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Si ils la reniaient, elle l'accepterait, et plus jamais elle ne brandirait la moindre épée. Après tout, elle le méritait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

 _« Prêtez-moi votre force une dernière fois, je vous en prie... Pour un dernier combat. »_

Et elle les rouvrit. Le visage qu'elle offrit à Shado fut complètement différent de celui qu'elle avait montré à Luffy. Dès qu'elle croisa son sombre et vicieux regard, toute trace de compassion quitta sa figure et sa face se décomposa. La haine se mit à habiter ses traits fins, haine qu'elle laissa prendre le dessus sur elle-même. Shado poussa un cri d'excitation et son sourire fendit plus violemment son visage.

« Viens, Elena ! »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois. Dans un cri de rage, elle leva ses sabres et se jeta sur lui, pareille à un animal enragé, sans la moindre précaution. La poussière se souleva à son passage, le sol trembla de ses pas lourds et puissants, et l'instant d'après, ses deux armes entraient en collision avec celle de Shado. Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe, et des étincelles naquirent de la rencontre de leurs lames. Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre avec acharnement, mais bientôt, Elena dut plier les genoux. Elle grimaça. Il avait le dessus.

Mais la métisse ne se laissa pas faire. À une vitesse incroyable, elle se déroba sous l'emprise de Shado et le contourna en une fraction de secondes. Elle se propulsa de nouveau dans le dos de son ennemi, mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci se contenta d'esquiver, la laissant foncer dans le vide. Elle freina de toutes ses forces pour s'arrêter et dut bondir sur sa droite pour éviter de justesse l'attaque surprise de Shado. Le sabre de ce dernier vint frapper le sol, et celui-ci se fissura sur quelques mètres. Aussitôt, elle revint à la charge.

Zoro s'adossa au mur. Il voyait qu'Elena ne s'en sortait pas bien. Elle était complètement aveuglée par la haine. Une haine sans précédent, qui faisait remonter à la surface ses rancœurs les plus profondes, une haine incontrôlable, qui faisait trembler chaque parcelle de son être. Elle agissait sans réfléchir, dirigée par cette rage folle qui l'avait faite esclave.

Elle était déjà énormément blessée, et il devinait aux gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de son armure et de sa jupe que ses plaies étaient encore ouvertes. Elle se mouvait avec rapidité, certes, mais Shado semblait être en capacité d'anticiper ses mouvements, et la puissance physique dont il faisait preuve était bien plus élevée que celle d'Elena. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait combattu, lui, Zoro, elle semblait bien plus forte, bien plus rapide, bien plus sauvage, bien plus... Elena. Mais si cela continuait comme ça...

Elena tendit ses deux sabres devant elle, sans quitter Shado du regard.

« Alors, Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Je... Je vais...

\- Tu vas quoi ?

\- Je vais te buter ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Et à ces mots, elle se rua sur lui. Arrivée à une certaine distance, elle fit un bond et se propulsa à sa rencontre. Shado, immobile, eut un sourire. Pas assez rapide. À une vitesse effroyable, il se propulsa lui aussi, si rapidement qu'Elena ne parvint pas à capter son mouvement. Mais elle finit par sentir la garde du sabre de son adversaire s'enfoncer dans son abdomen avec une force titanesque. Malgré l'armure qui protégeait son torse, du sang jaillit de sa bouche, son corps se courba, et elle fut envoyée valser avec une telle violence que le mur qui la stoppa se brisa à l'impact.

Elena tomba au sol, mais elle chassa d'un revers de la main la douleur qui torturait son corps. La rage s'ancrait en elle petit à petit, et elle se sentait perdre le contrôle. Pourtant, elle continuait. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se remit à courir, et cette fois-ci, Shado vint à sa rencontre. Avec un cri de hargne, elle poussa une dernière fois le sol de ses jambes et chercha à abattre l'un de ses sabres sur lui, en vain. Sans le moindre effort, il la contourna et leva son arme dans le dos d'Elena. Mais même si celle-ci parvint à le contrer, il était si puissant qu'elle dut poser un genou à terre, soumise.

« Faible. » Commenta-t-il.

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de la gorge de la métisse, et elle choisit de tourner à son avantage le fait d'être en position d'infériorité. Faisant alterner ses appuis, elle parvint à libérer l'une de ses jambes et, tournoyant sur elle-même, chercha à faire tomber Shado. Mais celui-ci se contenta de faire un petit saut en hauteur pour éviter son pied et l'instant d'après, alors qu'Elena revenait à l'attaque, il enfonçait son genou dans son abdomen, dans un coup qui aurait été fatal à n'importe quelle femme normale.

La métisse cracha une nouvelle salve écarlate et ses chaussures crissèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle tenta d'encaisser le choc. Elle dut poser une main au sol pour garder son équilibre, à bout de souffle. Sa poitrine et son dos se soulevaient violemment, il était clair qu'elle donnait tout. Et pourtant, Shado n'avait pas été touché une seule fois. Il semblait même prendre du plaisir à la faire souffrir lentement.

« Je m'attendais à mieux » fit Shado.

Elena releva la tête et le regarda. Il continua :

« Après avoir déchiqueté tes deux amies, je pensais que tu te battrais plus sérieusement. »

Elle écarquilla davantage ses yeux.

« Je pensais que tu les vengerais. »

Zoro regarda Elena. Elle était penchée, ses deux jambes pliées, une main sur le sol. Ses traits étaient déformés par une colère sans limites, deux veines gonflées étaient apparues sur sa figure, son corps ensanglanté frémissait du désir de tuer. Son visage n'avait plus rien de sa beauté sauvage, ses yeux auparavant fins étaient exorbités et l'air sifflait entre ses dents serrées, dévoilées au grand jour. Mais à cet instant, l'ancien chasseur de pirates vit son sabre bleu s'agiter, et un changement sembla s'opérer dans ses yeux. La couleur dorée des iris d'Elena s'était intensifiée, devenant presque jaunes, et ses pupilles s'étaient affinées, semblables à celle d'un félin. Zoro eut un hoquet de surprise. À ce moment précis, Elena semblait s'être totalement métamorphosée en une bête sauvage et agressive.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus la détailler car elle se propulsa à une vitesse incroyable sur son ennemi. Il vit qu'elle redoublait d'efforts pour augmenter sa rapidité, et le résultat fut inédit. Elle allait si vite qu'elle semblait disparaître, et Zoro comprit au regard de Shado que lui non plus ne parvenait plus à l'apercevoir. Et quelle fut sa, non, leur surprise, quand elle réapparut dans son dos, bondissant en l'air, son unique sabre bleu brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

« SHINE* ! » Hurla-t-elle, avant d'abattre son arme sur lui.

Shado ouvrit grand ses yeux, sans toutefois perdre le sourire. Il eut juste le temps de se décaler légèrement, pour que l'épée de la jeune femme n'atteigne que son épaule. Son sang gicla légèrement, mais il ne cilla pas. Sans perdre une seconde, il profita du fait qu'Elena était encore portée par l'élan de son saut pour la taillader à son tour. La concernée eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il l'attendait, sabre à la main, sourire aux lèvres. Ses pieds allaient bientôt toucher la terre ferme. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Son corps alla de lui-même à la rencontre du sabre de Shado sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, et là, elle sentit son épée pénétrer son armure et la surface de ses côtes.

Shado s'éloigna dans son dos, et Elena posa enfin les pieds au sol. Ses genoux manquèrent de flancher, mais la rage la fit rester debout. Elle porta une main à son côté droit, d'où elle sentait le sang s'échapper. Ce n'était rien. Elle avait connu pire. Elle fit volte-face. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle relevait son visage vers son adversaire, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

Shado avait rengainé son sabre.

Que... ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, il lâcha avec mépris :

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

À ces mots, Elena sembla recevoir un boulet de canon en pleine figure. Que venait-il de dire ? Il n'en avait pas besoin ? Son sang se mit à frapper violemment dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il rajouta, avec colère :

« Tu es si faible, Elena... J'avais vu juste. Ils t'ont rendue faible. Par leur faute, tu t'es adoucie, tu as changé. Tu n'as plus ni force, ni vitesse, ni puissance. Tu n'as plus rien. C'en est pathétique. Tu auras beau t'énerver, hurler, jurer, tu ne m'atteindras pas. Tu ne me battras jamais. Et tu ne les vengeras pas. Tu ne vengeras personne, ni même toi.»

Elena se figea, et resta silencieuse. Il... Elle sentit l'intérieur de son corps s'enflammer, et la rage s'infiltrer dans chacune de ses cellules. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec puissance, son corps fut secoué de violents spasmes, la colère fit vibrer ses entrailles. Elle avait du mal à respirer, à penser clairement. Sa vision s'obscurcissait, la haine l'aveuglait et l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes de suite. Seul un mot lui revenait en tête, et s'imposait dans son esprit comme une évidence, comme sa nature : Détruire.

En cet instant précis, personne n'était au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et d'ailleurs, personne n'aurait souhaité l'être. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, venant brouiller son esprit, et d'anciennes rancœurs vinrent s'ajouter à l'addition. Des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres se mirent à chevaucher son esprit, alors que le désir de sang d'Elena prenait en ampleur à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. La rage la rendait folle et lui faisait perdre la tête.

Détruire, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Ko... » Souffla-t-elle.

Oui, détruire. Elle voulait détruire ceux qui l'avaient faite souffrir. Elle voulait le détruire lui, Shado.

« Korosh... »

Elle voulait détruire tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Elle voulait détruire toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient méprisée et frappée.

« Koro shite... » Continua-t-elle.

Elle voulait tous les tuer, un par un. Les détruire, eux, et les êtres chers à leurs yeux. Elle voulait les faire souffrir, comme ils l'avaient faite souffrir.

« Koro shite yaru*... » Finit-elle par lâcher, sans réellement s'adresser à quelqu'un.

Oui, elle voulait détruire. Tout détruire. Absolument tout.

« Koro shite yaru... » Répéta-t-elle, encore, plus fort.

Zoro plissa son unique œil. Le regard d'Elena était rivé dans le vide, et un horrifiant sourire fendait son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Était-ce la colère qui la mettait dans cet état ?

« Koro shite yaru ! » Se mit-elle à crier, sous les yeux effarés de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

Nami et Estel tentèrent de se redresser, légèrement inquiètes, Sanji se crispa, Zoro se décolla de son mur, Franky fit un pas en avant, tandis que Luffy restait de marbre, son regard rivé sur Elena.

Cette dernière semblait comme en proie à une incroyable folie.

« Détruire. Détruire ! Détruire ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Mais à cet instant précis, une onde de choc se fit ressentir dans son corps et son sourire se désintégra aussitôt. Le silence retomba dans la salle, tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Sous leurs yeux incrédules, son enveloppe charnelle fut soudainement secouée d'un brusque soubresaut qui ébranla son être tout entier. Elle se figea net. Elle porta une main à son cœur qui la lançait violemment. C'était comme une explosion au sein même de son corps, une sorte de gros « BOOM » qui la prenait au plus profond. C'était comme si... Comme si elle se réveillait, après des années d'hibernation.

Elena tomba à genoux, sans toutefois perdre ses sabres. Ses yeux voilés étaient rivés vers le vide. Elle l'avait entendue. Cette voix... Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Oui, elle l'entendait vraiment, maintenant. Cette voix claire, implacable et froide. Ce timbre familier qui faisait réagir son corps entier. Ce ton sans appel et autoritaire qui forçait au respect. Cette voix... _Elle_ était là, dans sa tête, dans son esprit.

Et elle l'entendit gronder :

 _« Tu vas rester endormie longtemps, gamine ? »_

( Dakara : Alors/donc – Shine : Meurs ! – Koro shite yaru : je vais te tuer ! )


End file.
